Seperated Twins
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Lily and James had twins! they run from them all? found years later powerful and smart and not at all how Dumbledore wanted them. Watch as Damon/Harry and Damien/Desmond take Hogwarts by storm. Defeat Voldemort and go back home. Sev/Damon  Damien/tyler.
1. Chapter 1

Separated twins

Chapter 1

Harry potter and his brother Desmond Potter were unbreakable, they played together slept together, they done everything together even finished each others sentences. They were twins and they were identical right down to there very hair roots. Only one difference was that one was told he was going to be great and save the wizarding world, the other was just a normal child. They grew up happy, there father James never got one child without buying the other something, there mother treated them the same.

Severus Snape was never a loyal death eater, and thus the dark lord did not get the prophecy. Harry accidentally when he was a month old, burnt Pettigrew, they thought it was Desmond. He didn't like Peter's aura it scared him, burning him caused him to drop Desmond and he floated thanks to Harry. Again no one realised it was Harry who saved his brother. So he didn't get the liberty of knowing the prophecy.

The prophecy was for told on Harry and Desmond's first birthday, there were three people actually Neville Longbottom was there. Frank and Alice were both friends of the Potter, as well as many others including Amos Diggory with his son Cedric Diggory. Harry and Desmond as usual were inseparable, they blew there candles out at the same time, opened their presents at the same time and spoke at the same time. They had many friends, they were very popular.

When they were seven years old, their parents and Dumbledore had done something unforgivable. Harry and Desmond would remember the conversation they had sneaked into forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flash Back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Albus can we help you?" asked Lily as she started to get the coffee on, Harry and Desmond snuck behind the knight that was in the corridor near where the adults were talking. James took his seat, James thought of Dumbledore as a father since his own died at the hands of Voldemort as well as his mother. Lily's mother and father both died in a muggle car crash.

"Not good news I'm afraid" said Dumbledore looking more his Hundred and fifty years old, he had saw how close the boy's were becoming and he needed to do something. Before they began thinking for themselves, two of them together could be a formidable team.

"What's wrong, are you ok? We will do what we can to help" said James, Voldemort was scaring the wizarding community but it is not really that bad, a few Aurors had nearly killed him when James and Lily were back in school. He had needed a long time to get better, and every day he does, Severus Snape is the deputy headmaster, McGonagall wanted to be able to spent time with her family.

"Desmond will have to start training for his fight with Voldemort otherwise he will not survive, you know that the prophecy said Lily James, we really need to start training him" said Dumbledore his sparkle no longer in his eyes. He needed James and Lily to see how serious he was and he knew if they saw it they would know he was serious.

"Very well headmaster I will start training him, as well as James we will train them both, Harry will most likely be at his brothers side" said Lily with a smile she loved her children equally even though she was more proud of Desmond.

From there hiding spot Harry and Desmond smirked, they were brought up like Gryffindor's yet acted like Slytherins. One thing for sure they would have ended up in Slytherin together if not for what happened next.

"I'm afraid Harry can't, he would get jealous of his brother and the fame he would bring, he would either hurt his brother or get him killed in the final battle if he was there" said Dumbledore, almost believing himself what he was saying, he needed the boy to depend on his parents and him, not his brother and that was exactly what they were doing, depending on each other.

"Albus, Harry would never hurt his twin, I've watched them their whole life" said James sounding positive, Lily nodded her head in agreement, Dumbledore felt rage coming on so he said bitingly, "And you knew Peter, a lot longer than eight years and you didn't know what was staring you in the face, remember my boy, jealousy can do lots of things to a person, and even turn them against the ones they love." Said Dumbledore looking regretful at just having said that, but on the inside he was smirking.

"Well you do have a point there" said James miserably; Harry and Desmond hugged each other from behind the knight never wanting to let each other go. And just hoping there parents would never agree to what Dumbledore was telling them to do.

"Who could Harry live with? What about the Longbottom's he won't disturb Desmond then" said Lily Softly she would rather split her boys up now than have them get jealous of each other. Trying to think of places they could let their Harry be brought up in.

"I have a place for Harry, if you don't know where is it would be much safer in case you get caught not that he is important it is just a suggestion" said Dumbledore he was going to put the child in an orphanage. Then tell them the brat ran away from the house he had put him in. he would not let the brat interfere with his plans. He needed Desmond Potter to come to him, and listen to him, so he could mould and manipulate Desmond into a killer.

"As long as he is happy and safe I'm good" said James, Lily closed her eyes and nodded her head too, telling Dumbledore that he had her and his permission to take there son, as soon as she did they heard 'BANG' as the knight fell away leaving them looking at two angry shocked betrayed seven year olds. Harry especially, who was looking at his parents like they were aliens, feeling like he was watching muggle TV MY parents are aliens. He could not believe that his parents had agreed to him getting him sent away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO you're not taking my brother away from me!" yelled Desmond, he would not allow that, there was no way; he loved his brother more than life itself. Desmond covered Harry's body with his them both being the same size it was no problem.

"He has to" said James sadly, his heart clenched when he saw the hurt in Harry's eyes. If he stayed there any longer he would die of shame at the look of betrayal in his son's eye, his flesh of blood and he was giving him away like he was nothing.

"Nooo" yelled Desmond backing away from them, Harry walking backwards with him; he had never seen his brother like this before. They had both tears running down there face, they could not bear with the fact that they were getting separated.

They could not get out; they were only eight years old, and not meant to know magic. Although Desmond and Harry could, they never told anyone, not even there parents knew. Together they both could do wandless magic. They would be more powerful than the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, and they were going to end up hating both men.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Desmond stomped up to his room and banged his door closed as Harry was taken away, by Dumbledore. He could not believe what had happened in the twenty four hours, first he hears that he had a prophecy to fulfill and his brother was taken away to god knows where.

"It had to be done Desmond, he can't distract you now babes" said Lily trying to get her son to agree, she thought to herself 'he wont remember in a few years as he gets older if he does he should understand'.

"Go AWAY!" yelled Desmond right in his mothers face, he was angry and could not care if he hurt her feelings, she had just let that man take his brother from him, his twin, his other half.

Lily burst into tears and fled from the room, after she left, Desmond got up and started breaking everything he owned, apart from a few of his and his brothers toys. That was what James ran up to. His son breaking everything his father and mother had ever given them, a few of the things he had saved was from other people. Before James could say anything at his angry son, Desmond started throwing things at him, some of them really hurting the man, but Desmond didn't care.

"Get lost! Go away, I hate you!" yelled Desmond, he had not loved anyone more than he loved his own brother they had planned everything together, pranks, potions and reading even.

As soon as James shut the door, the place scattered with broken toys that had been bought from his mother and father had been left there Desmond broke down crying huddled up on his brother's bed. Wishing and hoping his brother was alright, he got the fright of his life when a voice shouted to him in his head

"Desmond?" questioned the voice, Desmond could tell that voice anywhere any time, it was Harry, and it was his brother.

"Harry?" asked Desmond who was choked up, he wanted his brother real bad. What was he going to do without him? Who would play with him everyday? Who would help him prank? And who would finish his sentences? No one could be like his brother.

"Yes, it's me Desmond are you ok? And how did you get in my head" asked Harry who sounded like he was scared if only a little bit, and sounded in pain too.

"Harry, I can't believe they took you from me, I've smashed up all our toys, and told mum and dad to go away! They will get us back together if I don't talk to them! You'll see" said Desmond who sounded like he believed himself.

"What happened after you left Harry?" asked Desmond they were never allowed out much if they did they were smothered by there mum and dad.

"Dumbldore took me to a house, a muggle house I'm at Aunt Petunia's house, mum's sister as soon as Dumbledore was gone they put me in the cupboard and let their son, our cousin Dudley beat me" said Harry, who was in a cupboard clutching an already broken arm to his side.

"WE will have to be quick then Harry, you can't use magic! What are we going to do?" asked Desmond in despair, they knew they got of with using magic in the manor because it had so many magical wards around it that magic is hardly noticed, even more not when a wand is not used.

"There is nothing we can do Des, Dumbledore made sure of that, he is manipulating and molding you into his perfect weapon and he must feel I am in his way to his plans" said Harry.

"Why would he do that?" asked Desmond, Harry was the brainier than the two and Desmond is the protector of the two, used his hands and feet most of the time.

"Because according to him you are the saviour of the Wizarding world Des, he will want you to defeat Voldemort, kill someone, fill your head that you are the only one and want you to be famous, don't let the fame get to your head bro, there are many powerful wizards in the world that could kill Voldemort, don't let Dumbledore and a stupid fake seer tell you other wise" said Harry, he didn't want his brother used and would protect him from all kinds of harm.

"Ok, I will listen Harry, I will listen to you!" said Desmond as he fell asleep, he had hummed a lullaby that Lily had sung to them together, it would remind them of the good days and indeed it did, Harry who didn't think he would have been able to sleep was surprisingly able to do so, the voice and link of his brother made him feel safe and secure not as much as he would have in his brothers bed but they would have to survive if they want to see each other again.

The next day, Harry made breakfast not getting anything, burning it and getting beaten for it spending the day in the cupboard, Desmond eat breakfast and refused to speak to either his mother or father who had tried to get him to talk, Desmond sat there looking at the seat his brother usually sat in, despair splashed his face.

Lily and James looked at each other both thinking the exact same thing 'have we done the right thing?' both there heart clenched at the devastation on there oldest son by five minutes.

He got up and headed for the library and began reading the book, reading it unconsciously to his brother, they were both going to learn what they needed. He was not letting his brother end up at Hogwarts without knowing any spells.

His parents stayed out of his way, both glad he was reading the books, thinking he was starting to train to do what he was meant to do and forgiving them for it, they sighed happily they surprisingly didn't even think about there youngest son at all, only concern for Desmond.

Harry had listened to the book that Desmond had read out loud in his mind for Harry to hear, that had taken five hours for that book, and it was a book on potions, they loved potions, it was fascinating, he didn't understand why his father hated potions so much and didn't want them to learn it either.

Desmond didn't understand the half of the things in the book, but brainy Harry did and he began educating his brother, telling him all about the things he didn't understand. So about six hours later, Desmond left the library and went to get dinner, having skipped lunch, his parents were there, they looked happier which made Desmond madder; walking over to the table he began eating his dinner.

He missed the devastated looks on James and Lily's face, they had been so sure he was coming around and it turns around that he isn't closing there eyes, they felt like just bringing there son back just to see there Desmond happy again, with that thought Lily vowed she would send a letter to the headmaster first thing tomorrow get her son back.

They all went to bed, that night Lily had the worse nightmare a mother could have, she watched as her sons got back together and became more powerful, then Harry killing his brother, getting all his power and joining the dark side, destroying everyone even his own mother and father, causing her to wake up in cold sweat, she was in mixed minds about everything now.

One hand she wanted to see her Desmond happy again if it took giving him Harry back then so be it, she could not deny she missed her youngest son.

The second had, she didn't want to see Desmond dead, if taking Harry from him and him hating her then so be it, she would rather both her son's hate her than them kill each other. She could always give Desmond another brother or sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks after Harry had been taken away, things were getting worse. Desmond had stopped eating and he never spoke. Dumbledore, James, and Lily were getting annoyed.so was there parents They also did not learn to use silencing spells even after Desmond and Harry heard their conversation.

"We could just oblivate his memories of his brother so he doesn't remember. That way he could concentrate on training. Then we can give the memories back to him as soon as he is old enough to understand," said Dumbledore patiently.

"You are not messing with my son's head! Get out you have taken my son away now you want to oblivate another!" So they do not remember there own brother! I'm not letting you mess with there head!" yelled Lily going red in the face.

"I have to agree with Lily, there weren't any problems untill you came along," said James, who did not want to go against his wife when she was angry.

"Don't you want your son to survive?" asked Dumbledore angrily.

"YES!" yelled James and Lily together.

"Then you will do this so we can start training him in everything we know! If he doesn't remember he will talk to you and accept the training!" said Dumbledore demandingly.

"Fine" huffed James. He wanted his son to talk to him, if this was the only way then so be it.

Desmond had heard enough. He yelled through the bond to Harry saying "Harry! They are going to make me forget you! Saying I will train if they do and talk to mum and dad! Help me what do I do!"

"Get out of there Desmond! Grab our money and trunks, shrink them and get to the Leaky Caldron. I will meet you there. Don't let Dumbledore see you!

get out go to Gringotts get money turned into muggle money get American money" said Harry who had enough of being beaten and bossed around by muggles.

"Ok Harry, were will I meet you?" asked Desmond.

"I will meet you in the leaky cauldron meet me there, don't be seen Dumbledore will be on you before we can leave," said Harry.

"Ok" replied Desmond.

The connection was cut, and Desmond did as he was told getting the money and trunks and leaving. He got to the Leaky Cauldron in record time. He did not want to miss his brother, since it had been weeks that he saw him last. After waiting for a few minutes, someone tackled him from behind. It was Harry looking bruised but fine. After greeting each other they ran for Gringotts. They were going to take as much money as they could and leave.

"Hello we want to see a manager please" asked Harry polity.

"Right this way" said the Goblin who had recognized them as pure bloods.

"We want to take as much money from the vaults as we can. We also would like to transfer money to a bank in America, and not have Lily and James Potter informed of it untill we come of age at least" said Harry emotionlessly.

"Yes, they tried to separate us! So we are running away and we are going to train by our selves!" Desmond put in.

"Very well sir, just sign there, there and here," said the goblin, and Harry and Desmond done just that.

They then got all the money they were allowed to take before exchanging it for American dollars. Goblins don't care for wizards, so seeing as they were being polite and respecting the Goblins they received help getting new identities and passports.

After leaving Gringotts, the went back to the muggle world, got a taxi, and headed for the airport. Once there however getting tickets proved to be much harder. They pretended that their mother just died and they were being sent to their grandmothers. They said their butler dropped them off, so thinking they were rich sold them tickets. The boys ate a lot of junk food while they waited the two hours for their flight.

Getting seats in the train station, they got it cross and got a taxi to the airport, which took ages, both of them sleeping at different times. Therefore, their money and things are not stolen. Not that they could mind you, because they were currently tiny in there pockets.

Getting seats for themselves was much harder, them being children found it harder, but they pretended that there mother had just died and they were flying to there grandmothers home. That there buffer had just dropped them off, thinking they were rich people the woman gave them there tickets and they waited two hours for there flight, eating a lot of crap, crisps and something new a Mc Donald's.

They both slept most of the plane ride. , not seeing the film they were showing, shriek 2 or eating there meals which would have been great being first class they got the best meals to offer.The plane right was hours long, However Harry had woken, gotten bored, and had started humming to himself. For how long he did not know, he was glad he had earphones on, because he did not want to answer anyone's questions about where he had gotten the bruises. Harry smiled for the first time in weeks, his parents had gone to far this time and they were going to pay the price.

Finally the plane arrived, shaking his brother so he would wake "C'mon wake up! We're here" said Harry. as he walked on, his brother following him As they walked Harry kept and eye on Desmond making sure nothing happened to him, he didn't want to loose him now, not after all this.

They got a cab telling them to go to the best hotel around, and he drove them to the nicest looking hotel they had ever seen. After paying the cab driver with a large tio and thanking him they went into the hotel. When they went up to the woman at the desk she asked "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"No, our parents lost their passports, so they sent us here. Our mother has friends here and she wanted them to be the ones to pick us up. So we need a room for a couple of days we will share a room, but keep one empty on request of our parents who may be here tomorrow or the next day. As soon as they can get a flight," said Harry confidently.

"Yes sir," said the woman.

"Here we are! Rooms eight and nine are not being used and are easy to get too. Breakfast at eight, lunch at noon, and dinner at seven have a good night boys, we will have someone come check on you!" she said.

"Thanks miss, we will tell our parents to recommend this hotel to people. Our mother likes it but to know there are people who would look after us, she will like it all the more," said Harry with a smile.

The woman blushed and stammered, "It's ok really"

"Bye" said Desmond and Harry together making their way to the room.

"What's next?" asked Desmond curiously.

"Well tomorrow we go house hunting, but first we need poly juice potion to buy it. I can remember the ingredients we just need somewhere we can buy them" said Harry.

Desmond nodded the plan would work. if it did they would be gone from the manipulative headmaster and parents who abandon and betrayed them. With a smile, they both headed for the king size bed before sleeping. for the first proper sleep in the past, couple of weeks.

As promised the woman came to check on them. herself, she thought they were asleep, Seeing that they were asleep, she shut the door knowing they were safe.

She checked on them because she had her own little boys and she would feel extremely guilty if anything happened to them. After she checked, she went home to her own family, two boys and a little girl. She did check on them, before joining her husband in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Lily went to get Desmond, she was tormenting herself by thinking 'what if when he is older he never forgives us for making him forget his twin brother'. Shaking her thoughts off she entered the room. Looking around she only noticed the broken toys still litterng the room. Looking more closely she noticed the missing trunks, clothes, and money.

"Desmond?" said a panicky Lily. She could not lose another son not now. When no responce came she started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"DESMOND!" yelled Lily falling to her knees. She noticed the two covers Desmond and Harry never slept without, as she hugged them close James came running in.

"Lily what's wrong?" he said.

"Desmond's gone! Our babies are gone James, they are gone" said Lily not believing this was happening.

"What he can't be gone. He must just be playing a prank" said James. He tried to resure himself that his son was not gone he had already lost one he didn't want to loose another.

"Desmond get out here right now!" yelled James starting to get panicky.

"What's wrong?" asked Dumbldore out of breath, wondering what the little shit had done now.

"Desmond is gone!" sobbed Lily.

Dumbledore's eyes widened before he did a spell to try to track him. Nothing happened. He nearly swore then said "I will inform the ministry and get the Order out looking for him. Don't worry we will have him home and safe tonight" promised Dumbledore. He could not loose the boy now! He needed someone to kill the Dark Lord.

He then After leaving the Potter's he went to Privet Drive to see if the other Potter child was safe. He would have to use him if Desmond is not found or is found dead, but to his horror and surprise Harry Potter was not there. Panicking now he apparated to the Ministry, and he walked to the Minster of Magic's office.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Cornelius" asked Dumbldore his eyes not twinkling. Fudge knew immediately that the conversation was going to be nothing but bad news. Sighing he told the people he was meeting with that he would set another appointment for them and shooed them from the office. After a silencing and locking spell were done they spoke.

"Desmond and Harry Potter have gone missing," said Dumbledore.The anger he was feeling not showing. He would not be shown up by those brats.

"That's not good news Dumbledore, not good at all" said Fudge, while Dumbledore thought 'you have no idea'. "I will get the best Aurors out looking for them right now." Fudge wrote a note and give a wave with his wand for it to go to the Auror Department.

"Thank you Cornelius, also James Potter won't be coming in today" said Dumbledore. As he was walking out of the Ministry of Magic, he took out a pendant from his robes and pressed it to call the Order members.

When he got to Order Headquarters it was full of curious chatter, wondering why he was having an Order meeting in the middle of the day He went to the head of the table where he called the meeting to order.

"Desmond and Harry Potter have gone missing it's presumed that they ran away there trunks, money and clothes are gone" said Dumbldore seriously. "Now they are too young to get out of the country, so they must be somewhere in England. The best English Aurors are going to be out looking for them as well, so please bring them back home. James and Lily are very upset and want their children back" said Dumbldore his twinkle coming back a small bit. Knowing that they would get them back after all children could not get out of the country they would be fine and he would get to manipulate Desmond and send Harry back to his Aunt.

They searched everywhere they could think of, as well as trying tracking charms. No one was having any luck in finding the missing children.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After getting up the next morning Harry and Desmond went to get breakfast. As they ate they discussed what they were going to do. Desmond was glad that Harry was taking charge since he wasn't as cunning as his twin. They agreed they needed to find a magical person so they could find out where they could purchase potions. They also needed to get new clothes since they didn't have any that would blend in to their surroundings. When they were finished they started walking the streets looking for someone that could possibly be magical. It was way into the afternoon when they saw someone who had a cloak on, which was different from the ones in England shrugging, they walked over to him and asked

"Hey how do you get into the magical world?" Harry asked quietly, making sure not to be over heard by anyone. The man looked at him in amazement then he realised that they must be tourists from England.

"Go to 12 Walkord Place. Then look in-between 12 and 13 it's like the Leaky Cauldron and pass through" said the man to them quietly.

"Thank you very much!" said Harry smiling at him honestly before he hailed a cab.

"Take us back to the hotel" demanded Harry recognizing the man from last night.

"What's going on?" asked Desmond curiously.

"We are going where we want to go, but first we are getting our things from the hotel first" answered Harry.

When they reached the hotel Harry said to the cabby "Stay here we will be back in fifteen minutes" before getting out with his brother following.After gathering their belongings they went back to the taxi.

"Take us to 12 Walkord Place please" said Harry.

"Right away laddies" said the taxi driver. They arrived at their destination after half an hour of driving. They paid the the man and waited until he drove away before passing through to the magical ally.

It was totally different from the one at home, besides having a lot more shops it was much tidier with flowers and statues lining the street. Also while the people back in England had to huddled together to go to shops, that wasn't what happened here since they had more space.

In awe Harry and Desmond made there way around the place. They decided to go to a place near them that looked similar to Knockturn Ally. Walking into the apothecary, Harry stated "I want poly Juice potion."

"And how much will you give me for that boy?" asked the man, the government in America was not as bad as the ministry in England.

"How much is it" asked Harry.

"200 dollars" he replied.

"Do you take me for an idiot I will give you five gallons and that's it" said Harry looking at the man disgustedly.

"Fine" said the man sulking.

Harry handed over the money as the man handed him the potion. Harry took a hair from a pocket and added it to the potion. He hoped that it worked since it had two different peoples hair in it instead of one. Luckily he had clothes on that were charmed to fit him or he would have been very uncomfortable since it worked and he was now appearing to be an adult. After grabbing Desmonds hand and walking to a realtor. He walked in and said "I would like to buy a place close to here in the magical world yet in the muggle world please."

Seeing his expensive looking clothes they welcomed him in and told him to take a seat taking his jacket as well as his 'son's jacket before getting started on showing him the the property's that were available.

"I would like this place, and I will pay for it right now" said Harry.

"Right away sir," said the woman. Leaving for a short time and coming back with a stack of papers that she had Harry sign. Luckily he only had to show his passport which was charmed to always look like him and the house was his.

"This is yours sir, it will show you a list of painters and decorators you could contact. Also this is the house contract you need to keep this safe and here are your keys" said the woman.

"Thank you very much now I must get my boys settled in" he replied giving her the money for the house. He just managed to get out of there and hide before the potion wore off and he became his self again. After following the directions to their house they seen that the place was amazing. The front of the house faced the muggle world and the back was in the magical world. They explored the house for a few minutes to find the bedroom so they could go to sleep. After they laid down together they were glad that they were together and secure that no one could find them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry and Desmond had happily started there life of living in a huge house having to do it themselves. Harry poly juiced as the man they had sold the place to and was seen a few times to make it look like he was home but not very often also getting the shopping in.

They spent most of there days doing different things, Desmond was great when it comes to trusting people he seemed to be able to tell when people were lying to him, he could also tell someone magical from muggle even tells the difference between muggle born and pure blood. The pure blood have always used there magic, and the muggles borns did not know it existed so they do not have a used magical core.

Desmond liked to spend his day in the magical part of the community; meanwhile Harry liked to learn to fight all sorts. He could fight with swords and daggers; he had so many medals that the hall was loaded with them. He was well known for it people did not like challenging him.

His brother knew it too, only through the bond usually at the end of the week they would push through the bond what they learned and done, making them learn much faster than anyone normal. It was a bit like having two self's.

They were known to the world as Damien Evans and Damon Evans no one else knew there real names apart from one person who had saw him change from the man he had created into himself. These days he was glad that the man knew he was a mentor to them he looked after them and the place and let them be the kids they wanted to be.

He trained him in everything he knew which included ancient magic, history of magic, elfin magic, as well as healing magic, parcel magic, defence magic, and many others. The one Harry loved the most, which was the one his guardian loved too. He was the best potions master in America and had passed his love for the art down to them both. They had given him money for taking care of him and he had built the best potions lab in the world.

Every month they get money from Gringotts transferred to American Gringotts, they took it out and changed it before giving it to there guardian who usually used it too keep the house up and running they were not accepted into school they were far too powerful to be accepted into any them. They also knew everything the schools could ever teach them. In America, they had to write out tests so the school could know what you knew already. They did not get acceptance letters but they got letters telling them they were too powerful and had all the knowledge they needed and would learn nothing. Something both Desmond and Harry were proud of.

When they were thirteen they had gone on holiday and had learned Egyptian magic they had actually raided a tomb of whom they did not know but what they did know thanks to Desmond who ever it was, was magic. They had tombs on ancient Egyptian to them it was priceless some of the books were actually parseltongue something they both were to there guardians surprise. However, he was not disgusted because there in America they were not prejudges against blacks gays lesbians the list goes on. It was no wonder America was a big city.

They eventually went a big drive around there city, they saw the twin towers and went to see the wrestling which they had learned there and then that it was all fake but enjoyed it none the less and had enjoyed watching it ever since. You could tell after years of them staying in the house that it was magical. Books lining more than three rooms full of books and artifacts they had gotten the entrance hall full medals and trophies.

Even Dumbledore did not have as many as medals or trophies even books as the twins had and they were only fifteen. There world nearly shattered when.

The twin towers collapsed.

Together the three of them had apparated and portkeyed as many people as they could most unconscious at the time so they did not know, Harry mostly went for the children. There guardian the men and woman and Desmond anyone within reach.

Before they ran out then had to start apparating people out of there unfortunately they could help no one on the plane realizing it was minutes from collapsing they apparated out of there, they could see nothing for the smoking ruins of the place luckily they had bubble head charms so they were not affected by them. By the time they had finished there, magical energy was totally nearly depleted.

Harry and Desmond had taken days to recover that was with strengthening potion and to there surprise and relief they remained anonymous, for that they were glad they liked the recongisation but they didn't want to be found out after all if Dumbledore got word that there was someone powerful in America he would be after him in minutes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lily and James were never the same after there two children went missing. everyone tried to fill in the void that they had caused, nothing worked they had two other children a boy and a girl, but Lily wanted her two babies back, they never forgave themselves for trying to split them up or letting them get out of the manor.

The girl was called - Jasmine Lillian Potter

The boy was called - Kevin Jameson Potter

They were both loved by there parents they were not twins Jasmine was first then Kevin came into the world next. The war raged on until Jasmine was two, before Dumbledore defeated him leaving the encounter with a scar on his forehead the killing curse had deflected for he had not said the words correctly he was that angry the anger had back fired onto him.

James and Lily had not spoken to the headmaster much, for they believe that the headmaster had been using Desmond to be their saviour. Soon made it up to the old man, the fools they were they believed him when he gave them the whole sob story.

It was not until Desmond and Harry were meant to be seventeen that James found out where they were. In a potions magazine of all places something that Severus Snape had left lying out.

Severus had heard of the boy's they had created a potion that would let vampires out in the sun a great accomplishment also one to control there blood lust so they could be pretty normal people. When Harry was thirteen Severus had made a potion so that the wolf could keep there mind.

Harry and Desmond they, perfected it more by making not only the transformer keep his mind but not feel pain at all during the full moon and also something to help relax the muscles. Severus had been jealous that was until he heard the kids were under guardianship of the best potions master in America his favourite one! Nigel Nott. No relation to the Nott's in the UK.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

James and Lily made there way to the great hall, Severus sitting reading his potions magazine as always paying no attention to the Potters or there brats.

Dumbledore left for a few minutes James who had not stopped being an immature brat took Severus' magazine and started flinging it about Severus was getting angry.

"Come and get it Snivellus!" smirked James before he looked at the picture before doing a double take, he recognized those faces but from where.

'Punch' Severus landed the man a good right hook.

James fell to the floor grunting in surprise. Clutching his nose, he did not even retaliate against the man he had always wanted an excuse to hit and hate.

"Lily look at them!" said James.

Lily took the book and looked at them before saying "They are potions what?" she asked looking at him clueless.

"Look at the two boys" said James impatiently.

Lily looked at them again and she whimpered they looked so much like the boys she had always imagined. "IS that…Are they our sons?" she asked James shakily.

Severus looked at both of them as if they were mad no Potter could ever be good at Potions. He did not care wither they were Desmond and Harry but he would like to meet them some day. Just then, Albus came in.

"What's happened now?" asked Dumbledore sternly.

"We have found our boy's that is what" said James with a smile.

"What?" asked Dumbledore walking over in disbelief?

"They are in America how they got there I will never know!" said James.

"Let's go then James come on," said Lily almost blabbing excitedly.

"You better not!" said Dumbledore.

"What" screeched Lily?

"He may not want to come back better them come back willingly I will send someone over to investigate" said Dumbledore. Not wanting to spend his days looking for a brat when he could send someone over.

"I will go Albus," said Severus standing there pensively.

"Very well Severus you may go pack for your holiday Lily would you take over potions till Severus gets back thank you," said Dumbledore before walking away, trying to hide the bounce in his step. He had found them they would be in his clutches soon and they will not get back out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus with a bunch of Muggle and magical money which he had gotten from his vault, he really did not know why he was coming here. Apart from his curiosity to why the twins had ran away in the first place. Lily, Dumbledore and Potter had all been tight lipped about that.

It did not take Severus to find the wizarding world in America already having a map laid out for him. Dumbledore had mapped all magical places in America. There were lots of magical places but he went to the closest one. He knew what age they were when they ran they would have went to the nearest place.

Entering the wizarding world he, like Desmond and Harry had been, had been totally amazed by the place. The place was bigger spacer nicer looking than there own world was. The shops were all named and tidy there was no cobbled streets or anything. All he could think was I would love to have a place here, somewhere he could come to get away from everything.

Moreover, he decided to do just that he walked no idea that he was copying Harry Potter's first steps into America. He walked into the travel agents. Luckily, he had his passport with him other wise he would have not been able to get a place.

"Can I help you?" asked a young man. Who looked nervous looks like he had just started the job and was scared? Therefore, Severus did not do the intimidating act and here they will not know whom he is and would and should be treated fairly.

"Yes I want a home either in here or as close to here as you can get me please," said Severus. The Snape's did not have any houses or manors out side the UK but they did have a cottage in Italy. This was never used because he did not want attention drawn to the little cottage. Perhaps once the war was over, yes, but now. Never.

"Right away sir, is there anything I can get you? A coffee? Tea? Water?" asked the young man who had relaxed a little.

"A tea would be great please," said Severus. He just hoped it was better than the one on the plane. Mind you not that he had gotten to taste any of it. Bloody barbaric giving people scalding coffee or tea then the plane shaking!

"Right away sir, if you would like to wait in here I will bring you the necessary paper work and your tea" said the man before he was off. Collecting everything, he needed.

Severus sat down in the office for the first time, in a long time, actually relaxing. His hair was washed and brushed and was not in his black robes. He was actually quite nice looking. And the women looking at him could tell you that themselves.

"Here you are sir, one coffee and here is a list of places you can buy or rent," said the boy sitting around the other side, sitting on the computer to give the man some privacy to decide. Something Severus really appreciated, he did not want someone to see him making faces at paper and chewing his lip. He was after all a very composed man.

The places were all nice but he found a place he really liked a small likeable manor he would be able to take care of properly three stared three-toilet room and four bathrooms. In addition, over twelve bedrooms none one the bottom floor, a study work room living room dining area and a kitchen. Yes was all he could think this was a perfect place for him. There was a cellar he wished to make a potions lab of his own creating all the manor's he had already had labs installed in them. This one does not. He just wondered if he would be able to get someone to do it, after all he knew nothing about America.

"I would like to buy this one," said Severus. Causing the young man to jump before nodding, he took the paper of the place he wanted before asking the man for proof of his identity. The man being whom he said he was paid for the place and he filled in the form. Twenty minutes later, he was the proud owner of the small but nice manor.

"Thank you sir, here are some leaflets so you can get in touch with muggle and magical people to get what ever you may need fixed. If there is anything you need help on and don't know what to do please come find us, just remember front of your house is in the muggle world back is the magical world." Said the man he was more confident than he had ever been.

"Thanks for your help" said Severus. Thanking people was new to him. He had not used to people helping him or looking at him normally. Usually it is people staring at him in distain and suspicion. He did not want to enjoy it too much because if he did he would not want to go home. That was for sure.

Severus Snape then apparated to the back of his new home, still remembering the picture he had seen on the paper. Getting in he was surprised to see muggle locks. 'Duh that's what the key's are for' was all he could think to himself as he let himself into his new house.

After writing down everything, he needed, as well as food he walked out the door a pair or jeans and a short top on, his hair back and sun cream on. They would know immediately he was not from America he was far to pale to pass as an American.

He hailed a cab to take him to a bed shop. He got beds for every room in the manor he was leaving no room empty. Shrinking them he Obliviated the man's memories. He was in a shopping area so there were plenty of places he could go. HE got a kitchen, which will be fitted in. within twenty-four hours it was a magical shop.

They told him the other shops he should go to. He practically within 5 hours had his whole furniture in his new house bough and paid for. He paid for it all before leaving.

The place was free to apparate into. They all swore oaths to everyone that they would do it to the best of there ability etc. that was how he trusted all of them.

He then went to the magical world where he had first entered. Moreover, started getting his potions ingredients he was collecting that much; not used to seeing so many ingredients it seemed America was better for potions than he thought. He was taking them to the counter when two of them fell. He watched in horror as they did.

Then two hands came out and caught them.

"You know you should be more careful with potion ingredients those two would have caused an explosion that would have then destroyed the shop causing a huger explosion" said a voice which was deep and rich.

"I think I know that thank you very much," snapped Severus. He hated people telling him what to do and what he already knew. Looking up to the boy's face, he looked quite familiar he could not place him his voice too now that he thought about it.

"Sorry" said the voice before the young man put the potion ingredients gently on the table before taking his bag, which was full of potion ingredients before leaving.

Putting the ingredients down, the man treated him a little colder than before. He frowned not knowing what he had done for the man's hate he barked out "What have I done to be on the end of your pathetic glare."

"Insulted one of the best potion masters in America fact the best potions master in America" said the man. Sounding and look a lot less cold than before.

"Who?" he asked confused. It was only then did he realize the man's accent.

Realizing he did not know who the boy was he told him.

"He is Damien one of two twins who are the best potions masters here he was taught by the best, master Nott. Damon Evans made a potion for the were-wolves," said the man.

"Oh that's him?" he asked curiously. Thinking 'he was polite, too polite for a potter or the best potions maker around', as he thought back to what he said. Not a good start at getting to know the twins.

"Yes, they are well respected young men, so don't get on there bad side the may not ask people to do it but people around here are defensive of them" said the man.

"Thanks for the warning" said Severus quietly. As he packed his things before leaving the shop, just then he bumped into someone again. Nearly growling he looked down to see the same person but different clothes, thinking 'could that be the other twin?'

"Sorry about that!" he said getting up books in his arms. Very old ancient books. Severus picked one up, one he had never seen before it was old and had one of his ancestors names written on it.

"Where did you get this book?" he asked in awe, carefully stroking the spine as if it were a newborn babe.

"Bought it why?" asked Damon curiously.

"It's one of my ancestors," said Severus as he opened the first page delicately scared it would break.

"Really but there is only one Snape if I remember correctly" said Damon with a frown.

"Yes, let me introduce my self Severus Snape" said Severus holding his hand out.

The boy looked stunned before looking back up at Severus and asked.

"The Severus Snape, the potions master?" he asked flushing.

"Yes"-said Severus curiously wondering why he had gotten that reaction.

"Em… I am sorry for taking your recipe and making it better and turning it into something else," said Damon quietly. He knew how long that man had spent making that potion and he had came along and turned it into a better potion.

"Don't worry, a lot of people can't afford the potion you brew so we are half and half, I didn't think of that before," said Severus with a smirk. He had been annoyed until he found out who had been teaching them and then he had his immediate respect.

"Your English?" asked Damon

"Yes, that a problem?" asked the man.

"No first Englishman I've seen in ages tell me what's been going on in the UK," asked Damon.

"Nothing much, you know who has been alive or reborn for a while the Potter twins are still being looked for now more than ever Dumbledore thinks he can force the Potter twins to try and fight man" said Severus in disgust.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Really" muttered Damon darkly. Damon was/is Harry Potter and Damien in Desmond Potter.

"And I have been sent to look for you" said Severus deciding the truth was better than any lies he could have told. He didn't want to lie to them. He respected them to much to do that, and that was something Dumbledore did not know.

"You know," said Damon wearily. They had kept It a secret for a long time and now out of the blue, a man appears and knows who they were, they had not had there pictures taken since they were little, I mean there parents and people in England should not know what they looked like.

"Yes" was all Severus said watching as Damon looked at him wearily from his green eyes.

"How did…I mean how could you know. I mean we have not got pictures of ourselves in England since we were children, how did he know it was us?" he asked him, his shoulders slumped. However, Severus could see that his hand was dangerously close to his wand. He knew if he tried something, he would be on the receiving end of that wand.

"Potter" spat Snape as if it were a curse "You dad recognized you for some reason I don't know how, its partly my fault I read potions magazines from all around the world, I looked at the potions never once looking at the ingredients other wise I would have been here sooner they had ingredients that even we don't" said Severus looking exited.

"Yes, well America is better and hotter there will obviously be potion ingredients here you can't get over there, and it's easy, just harvesting them yourself. There are charms to keep things warm and cold what ever tempter you want it doesn't matter where you keep them," said Damon.

"Speaking from experience?" asked Severus as if he had not been coming to try to talk them into coming. Damon got up and nodded nudging his head, giving the man permission to follow him.

"Yes, I've been doing it for years, although I sell a good bit of it to the apothecary and anyone who needs it, there are a few ingredients that I don't have, but the books, I've got I have all the ingredients for." Said Damon,

Looking over at the man he said, "What no trying to talk me into going back?" he asked sarcastically.

"I would not do that, I just wanted to come to see why you really left, Potters and Dumbledore are tight lipped about the whole thing really and plus I would not pass on a holiday. I'm a spy and it's a knackering job" said Severus. He had no idea why he just told Har...Damon that but it felt right.

"So they should be, sick fucks" said Damon, he still could remember what his parents had done to he and his brother, and he could not believe it when he remembered. He swore he would not go back. But as he looked at the man who looked like he needed a decent sleep. He thought was his revenge worth the innocent life's they were costing.

"You're a spy?" asked Damon.

"Yes" said Severus wearily as he took his cloak of and putting it in his bag, then taking his t- shirt of man he was roasting. He saw many people without t-shirts on so he knew it was all right.

"Question is what side!" said Damon with a smirk.

Severus opened his eyes he had shut, looked at Damon, and said to him

"Would it bother you really what side I was on by the looks of things you care for neither," said Severus with a smirk of his own.

"Actually your right I follow neither side, I love the dark arts and love half of the potions the ministry in England have banned, they could be used for good things. I'm sort of glad I moved here!" said Damon with his own laugh, putting his hands in his shorts, which were made of denim. He had a vest on and nothing else he was tanned and his hair was tied at the back of his head. Overall, he looked very attractive.

"Really, I love my dark arts and potions too" said Severus in surprise, he had known Damon liked Potions but to like the dark arts too, was great. He thought to himself 'I defiantly like this Potter I would be tempted to take you back to rub it in James Potter's face thought Severus gleefully.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Damon as he watched the man think before the smirk came on his face, he knew what ever it was it cant be good for the person he was thinking about.

"Oh nothing just thinking, I would love to drag you back just to see your fathers face when you get there loving potions and the dark arts in all there has never been a potter who liked the dark arts" said Severus he was caught of guard when Damon barked,

"I am not a potter and he certainly is not my dad!" he said.

"Sorry," said Severus, thinking he must have hit a sore subject.

"It's ok, Desmond kept calling them mum and dad for a while, I kept getting angry then too, eventually he stopped when someone began taking care of us and ended up calling that man dad" said Damon with a sad smile.

"What the potions master?" asked Severus.

"Yes, he taught us everything we know now, and also a lot more, he died he was the best guardian one could wish for, people are nice here we are like one huge family even the muggles. Some of them know of the magical world some are squibs here all in all it's the best place to grow up in, you should have seen his face when he saw my potions lab, he never used to come out of it for days" said Damon with a small laugh. Tears glistening in his eyes.

"Wow I always thought people who brewed potions like you folk do were arrogant" said Severus admitted

"Na, we love potions that much plus we have better ingredients and also a hell of a lot more so we can make more potions, simple really" said Damon with a smile. He did not know why but he liked the man he was nice.

"Hmm..." was all Severus said.

"How are you so brown if you are in the dungeons all the time then?" asked Severus teasingly. Hardly believing he was having a good time, probably one of the best times in his life, and it was talking to a Potter of all people.

"Well as you know I have a brother, twin well we have a mental bond, we can call each other and all that, also send thought everything we have done, so if I am making a potion and I want him to finish it I just push what I've done through and what I want him to do, so If I learn karate then so will Desmond I would just show him and he would learn it, like we soak up each others memories, Desmond could rake someone's mind within minutes but he refuses too. He has done it to a couple of people so has control over his power." Finished Damon.

"Wow" was all Severus could say, he sometimes wished he had a brother and sister to love like that, he wished he had a family but knew he would never be able to have one. Not only was he ugly but a spy.

He must have said that bit aloud for Damon was staring at him as I he had grown another head. Before saying "Don't be an idiot! There are potions that can take the wrinkles from your face, also a potion that will get rid of the affects of Cruciatus curse even the white hair, a potion would fix your crooked nose a bit of sun would do you good and you would look great!" said Damon.

"There is not a potion that can help get rid of the affects of the Cruciatus curse permanently just stop the pain," said Severus with a sigh.

He passed the book he had and Severus read it, his eyes getting bigger by the minute! Not only had Damon helped people who had been under the curse for a while but he had also.

"You could heal people who have ended up insane from the curse! Half of the Order of the Phoenix are lying in St. Mungo's because of that curse and here we are and have a cure," said Severus sounding like he was going to faint any minute.

"Yes, well I don't care. They should not be stupid enough to get themselves caught in the first place, plus I only got the last ingredient for it today, I'm going to test it there is a hospital full of the same cursed people, here its not banned because it can help people as does the killing curse" said Damon with a smile.

"WHAT?" yelped Severus "They are not banned but someone could…could kill you right now and they would get away with it" he squeaked.

"Well yes but like I said people here are like family plus not many people know the unforgivable as the English people call them" said Damon.

"Can I help?" asked Severus sounding like a child that had just been told Christmas was coming 12 months early. He was getting to brew potions with the best potions master alive, he was great at potions but Damon Evans has the title of the best potions master after master Nott who has passed away.

"Sure, if you want" said Damon, he did not want to admit it but he was glad for the help. One of his friends were in that hospital that was why, he had tried so hard to get the potion fixed, he had been exited that was how he bumped into Severus, he had finally gotten the ingredient he had asked his brother to get it and he had just gave him it and he had just been on his way home.

Together they walked in silence, Severus basking the warmth of the day, his skin was already getting darker well darker than it had ever been before, having never left England before. Severus had never been so relaxed or care free in ages. And he liked the feeling.

"You ever been here before?" asked Damon as they got a couple of butter beers to leave. Being thirsty and all, Damon paid for them.

"I've never been out of England before, this is my first holiday and I am disappointed that I have never been on one before, I didn't realise what I was missing until now, no wonder everyone took a holiday going home to your normal home is not a holiday" said Severus with a sigh.

"How long are you going to be here? If you want you can make the potions for the order," said Damon with a smile.

"Thanks and I will be here for as long as I want, as long as it takes I'm defiantly staying for three months at the most, get some ingredients after I get the place I'm living in done" said Severus "there was no potions lab can you believe that! So I am making one of my own" he finished.

Damon frowned "you have not ended up in black lane have you?" he asked.

"Yes, why what's wrong with the place?" asked Severus with a frown of his own.

"Nothing you are next door to me," said Damon with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hang on a minute, how did you get a house and when?" asked Severus, just remembering that a child should not be able to get a house by themselves.

"Me? Well I took some hairs of Dad for poly juice and put someone else's in and I turned into a combination of the two and bought the house under a different name!" said Damon with a laugh. Remembering the fun, he had actually had doing that.

Severus burst out laughing, for the first time in a very, very long time. Thinking to himself, 'those two belong in Slytherin there is no doubt about that'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Damon and Severus spent a leisurely time walking home together, Damon, might I add, was still carrying some of Severus' potions ingredients. Talking about potions all the way home, Severus surprisingly didn't want to go straight to the potions lab and brew potions, he wanted to continue talking to Damon, who he was beginning to see as Damon not a Potter he had been thinking him of. Usually he would rush to the potions lab and start brewing; he did not think he would ever admit that he liked a Potter now he was not sure. Damon was a nice lad to be around, he sounded like a forty year old than a teenager he was supposed to be, as far as he knew they were of age' he thought 'yes seventeen, of age in our world'

He found it amazing that Dumbledore finds them when they were just of age, and there was nothing James and Lily nor Dumbledore could do to stop them going where they like. He could not wait to go back to England just to rub it in James Potter's face that his own child hated him and liked him better, or that he knew James' own son better than him. James Potter had mocked him so long that it was great to finally great to get one over him.

He had loathed James Potter, especially when he had everything he wanted, a family a beautiful wife, children and all. However, that had changed when the children had run away; he had thought perhaps it was not all it mocked up to be, being married. James Potter was never the same man that he had once been, always bragging about his children, they had left a hole in James Potter when they had left, he had of course turned into a bully again trying to forget them. Thinking if he could forget the pain it would get better, so for Severus Snape after Potter's children had gone missing was hell for him, a part of Snape wishing that the Brats would come back so he didn't have to put up with it, but a bitter part of him hoping that they not show up, ever.

An hour later, the two of the best potions masters started brewing potions that might change the course of the war, Damon realised by then that his revenge on his parents were not worth the life of someone he had gotten to just right now. No he could not let this war continue, but he was not going to let anyone manipulate them, looking at Severus, he decided to wait until after the summer, the man looked like he could use a break. Severus had been to busy talking to Damon that he did not see all the medals. Did not see the huge library that would make Dumbledore's look like a five year old.

But he did see the potions lab, it was amazing, it was the kind of one that he would like, he just hoped that the one they were building was like this, but he doubted it because after all this lab was probably already there when Damon moved in, but by the way he seemed to love potions, perhaps he had made it well not made it told the people who was creating it what he wanted it too look like? With a content sigh they both dug into the hardest potion that was ever created, there full concentration was on the potion making sure nothing happened, and thankfully neither found it too hard that they were not able to do it but they could not deny they had gotten the challenge they had wanted out of it. Severus loved doing potions that were hard, they made him forget everything and it was just him and his potions, something he used to like, now that he had a friend he was not so sure he wanted to go back and lock himself in his dungeons, having the same existence he had before.

As Severus and Damon stopped for a break all Severus could think was, 'how the hell had he changed so much in what a couple of days? Even less than that?' Severus did not know why or how but he felt lighter somehow. Was it because he had found the potters? Because he was on holiday? Because there was someone there who didn't care which side he was on and would still talk to him? Was it because he had found a great way to help the people in saint Mungro's? He was not sure what had caused it because every one of those questions was centred around each other. All the things had happened in the space of a day, he had a feeling his life had taken a turn for the better for a change, and this boy was asking nothing from him.

"Here" said Damon giving Severus three sandwiches knowing how hungry making potions get you. Moreover, not wanting to be a horrible host he made sure that Severus was filled up. He also gave the man a pitcher that was UN opened of juice, he was not sure that the man would have drunk it if it had been opened; he knew how paranoid people were.

"Thanks" muttered Severus as he began eating and drinking his fill. The time he had taken he had done it himself, so Damon did not have a house else that was for sure.

"So you have not told me why you left," said Severus after he had finished there was ages to go before the next ingredient was to go in.

"Come on then, I'm not sitting here waiting five hours for the potion to simmer" said Damon as he got up and headed up out of the room. Severus followed wondering if like could get anymore confusing as it was now; he had no idea his world of Dumbledore and the Potters was going to be turned drastically. Severus was told to wait there, while Damon done something, he came back with a couple more pitchers of something and butter beer, in a freezer looking thing.

"What's that?" asked Severus curiously looking at the plastic thing wondering 'didn't you need what muggles call electricity or something to make it work?" he wondered not voicing it aloud.

"Its a cooler that I have running of magic, and no one else but magical and Squib can see it, if anyone looks its a freezer that's not switched in, and there is no rules about charming everything in America as I told you before, they are not as tight here than they are in England, and its safer here! and peaceful, when I was just ten a woman was dying she had no family but loved by many people hated seeing her suffering yet they didn't help her, she told me she would rather be with her family than be here in pain, I gave her a potion that was painless and fast she didn't feel a thing, they hated me for a while until I told them what she told me" said Damon with a smile, it had been the first potion he ever made and could remember it clearly.

Severus was deep in thought, how could he honestly ask them to come back to England? Things were obviously really different here; if someone did that they would be Azkaban so fast, your head would spin, in England. With a sigh his eyes widened and he forgot to breath at the sight of the library sitting before his eyes, most looked very old and ancient (If only he knew, Ancient Egypt! he-he).

Damon stripped from his clothes before diving into the water before swimming back and fourth, Severus watching him taking his own protection robes, special robes they wore making potions, they could hardly make potions with t-shirts on could they? he was back wearing hardly anything and he sat basking the sun, he was just wondering what the time was after a good while of sitting in the sun feeling like he had been asleep for hours when Damon came out of the pool, he was surprised to see two Demons standing there, he could tell the difference, Damon was skinnier than Damien by a good couple of pounds, he was not saying Damien was fat!

"What time is it? What if the potion explodes because we didn't watch the time?" said Severus looking at the skinner of the two.

"Don't worry, I have a timer that will go off ten minutes before the ingredient is due to be added in, Damien this is Severus Snape, Sev this is Damien Evans aka … Desmond Potter" said Damon knowing there was no point in not telling him.

"DAMON!" yelped Damien.

"What?" asked Damon before realizing what it was.

"Don't worry, he already knows, Dumbledore is on to us, Sending people here, but luckily it's not someone else or we or should I say one of us would be probably already be in England right now, oh did I forget to mention that it was James Fucking Potter that recognized us" said Damon breathing heavily.

"Oh gods, we have to move," said Desmond/ Damien.

"We are of age Damien they cant force us back, but I need to talk to you in private about England later" said Damon, Severus respecting there privacy didn't interfere.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Damien I think we should go back" said Damon who was the first-born son; although they thought, it was Desmond that had been born first. They were both born within minutes of each other; there was no saying who had the power the Dark Lord knew not.

"What after all these years? I'm not leaving my friends!" said Damien.

"We have to. We have a job to do remember, Dam?" asked Damon putting pictures through his brothers head. About the conversation, they had over heard with the headmaster. As well as the one were he was going to oblivate him and make him not remember his brother.

"Yes I remember," said Damien closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Damien but we need to, fuck our parents, there are innocent people dying, the man who is in our house looks like he has been thru a war and he has! He has done nothing to us and we are leaving them to be killed! We can't let them all die just to get revenge against our parents. If you can call them that, we can come back here bring your friends with you but I doubt they would want to," said Damon.

"Ok" said Damien with a smile on his face. He knew he would follow his brother into the pits of hell. Moreover, he knew he would not stay in America without his brother, who had been his clutch, his whole life. Just like he had been a clutch for his brother, they had different talents.

He had told Damon whom they could and could not trust, while Damon was good anchoring there magic as well as seeing magic. They were good at there own magic as well as their own thing. However, they got good at each other's things, when they managed to start chucking memories through each other's head. Only when Damien had accidentally removed all of someone's memories in a second did they realize that he could get millions of information within seconds, and the person had not even realized what they had done, of course Damon taught him how to control it.

"We will go back then, but I am coming back here after it's over!" said Damien.

"Fine" said Damon he was just glad he had gotten his brother to agree. He knew his brother was still scared that his brother would be taken from him, but he knew that eventually Damien would have to stop relying on him. It was not healthy especially if something happened to himself. He just hoped that if anything did happen to him that his brother would not give up.

Trying not to think of anything like that he went back into the house, his brother going to his friends, his friends were in a hospital although he has hung around his brothers friends he never got on with them as much as did with his own.

Then a buzzer went of, telling him it was time for them to finish the potion in ten minutes. Walking back in he found Severus in the library engrossed in a book. He said to the man.

"I will do the potion if you like you can just continue reading," said Damon. Who knew how good the books were, and hated being disturbed when he read.

"No I will come," said Severus getting up and marking the page.

"If you are sure," said Damon shrugging his shoulders.

Making there way down they went down in silence, Severus wanted to say something that was sure. He kept opening and shutting his mouth before shaking his head, thinking the question was perhaps too personal.

"What is it just ask!" said Damon suddenly. Making Severus jump, his wand nearly already in his hands. He looked at Severus in amusement; he had never met anyone as jumpy as the man.

"Oh um... how the hell did you get all those medals?" asked Severus. He had not meant to sound jealous or hostile. However, he had tried for years to get his dad to love him, doing all he could. Moreover, he sees someone who has a father that would probably be proud of there accomplishments that has no father. He didn't know wither to pity James for trying to give one away or wither to laugh that he had nothing to do with his children's accomplishments.

"By competing in lots of competitions, the magical world is very active here, always having competitions and friendly dueling clubs and all that, most of the potions ones are mine," said Damon proudly.

"They are amazing," said Severus softly. Realizing Damon didn't care that his father had never seen them.

"Yes, that's what our master thought too" said Damon. They most of the times called their guardian master as in respect of his potions. Only after he had died of course, he knew their guardian would be looking down at them with an amused look shaking his head.

"You call him master?" asked Severus, if you call someone master it means total respect was give, and the dark lord liked to think that they all gave him total respect or they would be on the other end of his wand.

"Yes he deserves it, we didn't call him it to his face or anything and I guess we have been using it more since he died. He was the best guardian you could wish and ask for, he helped me in potions. It is hard to learn on your own, I think he is the only reason I am as far as I am today," said Damon with a fond smile.

Severus was shocked; he could hardly believe that they had found a guardian in a potions master. Not only that that they were respecting him by calling master, with not once ounce of disgust. He could not say it without disgust in his voice. He really hated that word, master it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

It was only then did he realized, not every master abused there position. Like others did, half of them didn't even deserve the name master never mind anything else. He realized there were people out there who were kind and respectful. And would do something for others and not demand something from them. He was glad that the potions master had found them and not someone else. He knew he was the reason they were as they were today.

"Lets get this potion finished eh?" said Damon going to his own work bench, adding in the last potion ingredient before adding a bozer getting everything that was poisonous from the potion so it didn't kill anyone.

Severus doing the exact same thing across from them, for once he wished he could have gotten to meet his favourite potions master. Master Nott had been his favourite; the potions he made were brilliant worldwide. He didn't realize that Damon and Damien had gotten every Knut of his money. His greedy brother had tried to get his brothers fortune, thankfully, Damon and Damien had gotten the money and the man had gone nuts.

"Have you always been into potions?" asked Severus. Who usually liked quiet as he worked with potions that was showing you how much he had really changed.

"Yes, always. Well ever since I knew what they did, I got really curious like how you can make someone look dead and not be dead, drought of the living death was the ones someone had been talking about. And I read it up, and I was in awe, at how the ingredients go, I ended up reading all I could learn and started making potions myself" said Damon remembering that day clearly. He had been amazed at what potions could do and what he could do if he created new ones.

"Like me, I had to do it all on my own, my father had not wanted to like potions but he calmed down when I took a liking to the dark arts. But he would never help me in potions, he had had enough of them my grandfather was a potions master so it should run in the family" said Severus as he left it to sit.

"Oh" was all the seventeen year old could say.

"Don't worry" said Severus realizing he had made Damon uncomfortable.

"So do you have any family?" asked Damon changing the subject.

"Yes I had a sister and a brother, my sister is married to someone else and lives in another country. My brother was killed for not joining Voldemort when our parents told us too" said Severus coldly, he hated talking about his family.

"Where you and your brother close?" asked Damon he had no one else apart from his brother he was rather curious about other families.

"Yes, he was my twin we were as close as we could be" said Severus with a small smile lingering on his face.

Damon dropped the vial he had been holding, he stared at Severus in horror. He didn't like the thought of being without his twin for a day, although they spend most of there time away from each other it was completely.

"Did you have a bond?" he asked dry mouthed.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun with that" said Severus in surprise he had thought only his brother and him had a connection.

"Yes, me and Damien have lots of fun too" said Damon. Looking at the man sadly, he felt for him. How could he have really survived without his twin he never knew. He knew Severus must feel empty, his other half being gone. Perhaps that was why he was cold and horrible.

"How did you survive?" asked a horrified Damon.

"At first I didn't, he told me not to give up. I tried to kill myself many times, by the time I stopped the hole in my heart and soul was not so large, I was getting used to being alone, my sister then left. She got away never taking the mark. I got a letter from her telling me she was married and that apart from that I've never really heard from her" said Severus sadly.

"I'm sorry" said Damon sadly.

"This is the first time I've actually spoke about it really" said Severus. And it really was. He had never spoken about it to anyone. He had been cold and cruel ever since, he had continued on being a Potions Master. He and his brother had wanted to be a Potions Master and a Defence Master too. But it was never there idea to sit teaching blabbing students. Severus knew his brother would not have wanted to teach, he hated children. His brother's name had been Tobias Snape, Tobias Samuel Snape.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the summer went quite fast; Severus was enjoying himself like he had never before. Or remembered for that matter, his dark mark was covered with a charm. And Harry was also happy his friends were getting better from the Cruciatus curse. Also, they had sent them to every magical hospital around the globe. Of course, only so many so everywhere knew about it, and they were getting more and more money. They had only sent three or four, when they realised the potion worked they sent for more. But that meant they were brewing more, not that it bothered either of them because they loved brewing potion.

Severus had turned a nice brown colour you would not know that this man was Severus Snape. Even if you were standing in front of him, he was relaxed and not wearing his black robes; except for when he was brewing his potions. Which was quite a lot. But he did not spend all the time in the dungeons; he spent a lot of it out side reading the potions texts books and magazines. Dumbledore knew he was after the twins; or so he thought. And Voldemort was of course thinking Snape was looking for followers and looking for potion ingredients. Well that was not far from the truth, he did have lots of potion ingredients in his small potions kit. That he could enlarge and shrink whenever he wanted. It came in handy when he found ingredients of course.

He was getting on fabulously with the Evan's twins he had started calling them that when Damon had bitten his head of for using the word Potter. He was getting on mostly with Damon as Damien was out most of the time at his classes or with his friends. Damon was the more mature of the both but Damien was of course mature being their selves most of the time I think anyone would agree that they had grown up not bad. They did have a father figure to rely on for quite some time, and Damon was able to as they say in America lay back and have some fun.

Damien had seen how much fun his brother had been having over the summer that was when he realised deeply that was why Damon wanted to go back. He liked Severus and did not want the man to suffer. Yes, he knew he was the one or they were the ones that were going to have to kill the evil one that was the cause of Dumbledore splitting them up in the first place! They were totally stupid! What is they had picked the wrong one? What would they have done then?

He shuddered to think what would have happened if Dumbledore had succeeded; his brother had came to him beaten and bruised even a broken leg! And he had yet to be under there Uncle and Aunt's roof for twenty-four hours.

What would have been like for him in there all his life, him only finding out he had a brother when he came to Hogwarts or worse after he had defeated Voldemort. He did not like those thoughts at all. He loved his brother with all his being and seeing him this happy made him realize. Yes, he would go to England and even face the parents who had separated them just to see the look in Damon's eyes.

It was not love, it was content and happiness that seemed to pour of him. Of course, Severus was the same. He remembered what the man had been like when he had first gotten here, tense and ready for battle, now, he was just plain content, but he knew that it would be hard for the man to leave here. He knew the feelings the man were feeling it was part of his and Harry's shared gift.

One of Damon's friends was a girl who liked potions; she had of course helped him make one of them. It was only the last ingredient but she did help him, she was good at making potions. Even more so with Severus teaching her, he was a twenty three year old. She loved potions was single from America and was a witch. She had long black hair and the darkest forest green eyes he had ever seen and her name was Danielle Thompson. She was a pure blood but her father was a squib who was abandoned at one month old and adopted he had no idea of his heritage but Danielle knew. And unfortunately, she had not gotten to tell him before he had died. She had become shy around him about a month of them meeting.

Of course Damon knew what it was, and there stubbornness stopped them from admitting there feelings for each other. They liked each other a lot, but Severus was a spy and doesn't want anyone endangered or hurt because of him. , she didn't want to admit her feels, loose Severus as a friend because she thinks Severus only sees her as a friend, and he was after all a bit older than her! Why would he want an immature young woman when he could have anyone? That was how she saw herself. She had been insane for 4 years nearly after being driven insane under the Cruciatus curse. And the man was now dead lying more than ten feet under. Thanks to Harry's wand he would not let anyone hurt his friends and get away with it. The man had been sorry to ever hurt anyone when he had finished with him.

Then unexpectedly Severus Snape was summoned, he saw raw pain and a small amount of fear in the mans eyes Damon was up to him in minutes after a quick spell cleared there potions away "Severus are you ok?" said Damon his voice lased with so much concern that Severus could not stop the tear from sliding down his face. No one had ever cared about him, not really since his brother. And here was a boy, who he had gotten to know asking him if he was ok. When for all they knew he could just apparate them to Voldemort's hide out. They trusted him still, he didn't know what he had done to deserve them but he would cherish it forever.

That thought and being with them would change his life altogether. He would finally find a life everyone else had and would not be a bitter man. He would find love and happiness and would stay in touch with Damon who knows? (Me but I'm no telling ya! He-he bye)

"No my arm feels as if its being amputated" said Severus through clenched teeth. He didn't want to go back, he guessed now; he had no choice in what to do. If he didn't go, Dumbledore would not have a spy, and if he went, he would get more information.

"Give it to me!" said Damon. He was going to try and heal the man's arm; Severus gave his arm over, which was hard. When all he wanted to do was, curl his hand around it to try and squash the pain from his arm.

When he got a good look at it, he realised that Severus was connected to Voldemort. And the only reason the man was still alive was because of those marks. He was sucking the energy power and magic from them, that was why he was as powerful as he was. He remembered the couple he had met, they had been bonded and when one was hurting, the other hurt and he had made a potion for them personally. So it was only a dull ache for them, he wondered if that would help? Wondered if the obvious had been staring them in the face all summer.

"Hang on a minute!" said Damon. Soothingly and comfortingly as possible, he didn't like seeing his friend in pain. Not at all. Getting up he ran to his potion store cupboard. There stood millions of potions all clean and tidy there names all on the bottles the bottles all arranged alphabetically.

The dark mark burned on the arm. It hurt until they were in the presence of the man. But Severus could not even be there if he wanted to. He was away from the country as much as he wanted to apparate he knew he would not be able to apparate to England. That was why he had not tried to get away he knew he would never get there.

"Drink this!" said Damon panting. After having run from the dungeons but most of his breathlessness was due to anxiousness and worry.

"What is it?" questioned Snape. He trusted Damon but he would never drink a potion without knowing what it is. It seemed Damon realised this too so he quickly, clearly and softly explained.

"It should help your arm, don't worry nothing will happen if it does not help please take it!" said Damon getting desperate at the look on pain, despair and agony on his friends face.

'What's happening back there?' asked Damien. Through the mind link, realizing something was amiss.

'Severus is in pain! That's what's wrong. I can't get it to stop. I need you here I think he is going to end up going back to England with three of us and our power perhaps we can get him to England! What do you think?' asked Damon. Damien had never heard his brother sound so desperate. But immediately knew that he and his brother would be able to apparate Severus home.

'Yes we will be able to lend him the magic so he can get home! I will be back in five seconds just let me get to an ally way I'm in the muggle world' said Damien.

'Thanks brother of mine' said Damon.

'Any time' was his brother's reply as the connection was broken.

Severus downed the potion with a grimace, and to his surprise, wonder, happiness and gratefulness it worked. He had never dreamed of being able to get rid of the horrible pain. He had always left as quickly as he could to get to his lord when he was called. Otherwise, the pain became unmanageable, that was just a gentle word it was unbearable more like.

"Thanks" said Severus with a sigh, his arm falling limply in his arm. Damon fell down with him, the adrenaline finally wearing off. He was just glad his friend was ok, and that's what he thought of him, as a friend.

"Damon! Where are you?" shouted Damien as he apparated home. But before Damon could answer, another shout sounded their house.

"Don't matter should have guessed, I can never get you out of that sodding dungeons" grumbled Damien. But there was mirth in his voice too, and soon footsteps were heard. They knew that Damien was getting close, opening the door he asked.

"Are you alright?" to Severus. He may not know the man as good as Damon did but he liked him. Damien liked potions too and liked having someone to talk to apart from his brother his friends didn't like potions. Well not as much as he and Severus. He doesn't talk to Severus as much as Damon but he does talk.

"I've been better" said Severus. Who was now just getting his breath under control? He had never been more afraid all his life. He was scared the pain would send him insane. Of course, completely forgetting about the potion, they had brewed and Damon had created. Closing his eyes he relished the feeling of being wanted and cared for, he knew if it had been anyone else, they would have just asked him if he was ok. Not bothering to really see if he was ok, and telling someone else he was hurt. Then Madam Pomfrey trying to treat him; he knew Pomfrey genuinely cared for him, she had since he was a child at Hogwarts.

Making sure, he ate, always scanning to make sure he was fine. He had never let her know him beneath the mask it was to dangerous for him and her.

"Are you sure?" asked Damien looking at him, daring him to lie to him.

"Fine, my arm is feeling better I have a bit of a headache and nothing more" and can I include heartache, and shock?' said Severus.

"Good, right what do you want to do? Damon said you might want to go back so what you up to? I would really hate to see you hurt or worse dead" said Damien his voice cracking at the last word. He knew it would hurt Damon and himself if anything happened to Severus.

"Thanks you two, I guess I got to head back, but I will have to pack. And get the plane before apparating" said Severus "so I will be punished either way" finished the man.

"Well, if you me and Damon put all our magic we think we will be able to apparate you to Hogwarts and you can get to the dark lord's hide out were ever that is" said Damien.

"You can do that?" asked Severus in total awe. The thought of getting splinched made him flinch he really didn't want his body parts all over the country thank you very much.

"No thanks I don't want splinched into fifty different pieces" said Severus his voice a small bit squeaky. But he knew he was being ridiculous he knew that those young men would never hurt him, unless he was hurting them himself.

"You think we would hurt you?" asked Damon with so much hurt in his voice it made Severus flinch. He was not used to having friends and he was not sure how to patch things up or what to say? How could he say that he didn't deserve both young men's care? Because he knew, he didn't but he would not give it up.

There fore thinking himself selfish, he was not used to doing things for himself.

"No, I'm sorry, I…I…I guess I'm just not used to people um...liking me I guess" said Severus. He could hardly believe that he was explaining this to Damon and Damien. But he felt he owed him this much after all the had done so much for him and had befriended him no questions asked.

"It's ok Severus" said Damon. His voice was still sad but he had cheered up a bit.

He had not expected Severus to explain anything. But he was glad he had he now understood the man better. Not that he needed to know him because he already did. He just kept learning something new every day.

"come on then Severus lets get you back! No suitcases we will bring it when we have the time" said Damon with a tired sigh.

"Ok, just let me pack my night bag" said Severus; it was a bag he traveled with.

Getting it, he put his nightclothes on toothbrush toothpaste two sets of clothes aftershave, deodorant and razor before rolling it up and shrinking it.

"Ok I have everything read these before burning them" said Severus coming back in with a pop.

"What...The Or…" said Damon.

"Sssshhhh!" said Severus.

"What?" asked Damon confused.

"Don't say it out loud, the name is Dumbledore's group and if you want it you will have to memorize it, that ok" said Severus.

"Sure" said Damon. Reading his before burning it, Damien following his example, what Severus didn't know was that Damien had not burnt the paper he had put it in his pocket. He was bringing their girl friends with them, he was not leaving without Ashley.

"Ok lets get on with it" said Severus walking towards them before closing his eyes.

"Ok concentrate on Hogwarts and here its a note and pen, pen a note to me telling me you are ok, and are fine as soon as you get back from the mad man now we are going to give you our energy and magic and you will be practically force apparated ok?" asked Damon. Sounding very much like a professional instructor or a teacher.

"Ok" said Severus. Closing his eyes, he hated the feeling of forced apparition. That was why he had been so glad to learn to apparate.

"Good bye Severus" said Damon. But Severus didn't get the chance to say good-bye before he gasped. The magic flowing into him was amazing soft and caressing full of love life and acceptance. He knew that the Evan's twins would always be true friends to him and would even die to save his life.

Opening his eyes, he looked around wide-eyed! He was in Hogwarts he could hardly believe it! Hogwarts of all places actually inside Hogwarts and he made it. Still all in one piece, smiling he dumped his night bag and took out the letter Damon had given him to find fifty tiny potion bottles. With a message, saying 'like I said I would really hate to see you in pain' he recognized the potion immediately. The potion that had stopped his arm hurting, he could of course feel a tingle but that was it. With a smile, he laid them down before he got changed into his robes and put on a concealment charm on himself. He looked as ugly as ever, skin sickly white teeth crooked hair greasy and he looked more dour. He didn't want the dark lord to know he was enjoying himself nor did he want Dumbledore to know. They both ruled his life and he was having no more of it, he would rule his life from now on, Dumbledore, and Voldemort better watch out. They were both loosing their best spy and pawn.

--


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Damon could not rest he was worried about his friend. And Damien could tell, not that he was not worried to or anything. It had been a day since he had gone; they know that he was back from the death eater meeting. His writing was like three years old; they just hoped he was all right.

They had gone into Severus' house and packed everything they knew the man needed and wanted. Also, put spells up, one a permanent locking charm, wards to stop people apparating into his home and put confusion charms on the muggle side of the house; and put anti dust spells to stop dust gathering on everything; not wanting any muggles in their friend's house. Of course only when they got out side did they add the locking charm, it would not do to lock themselves in.

Severus' stuff had stayed in Damon's room since then hardly touched. By the third day of Damon, moping Damien had gotten in touch with his girlfriend. Whom he had met four years ago when he was thirteen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Damon and Damien were running from someone chasing them. They did not get much further when they bumped into two people. Being the gentlemen they were, they apologized and helped them up.

"I'm sorry dear ladies," said Damon.

"It's ok" said the fourteen year old best friends. They both had black hair one short and the other had long hair. One had blue eyes and the other had brown eyes. Both wore sandals different colours, yellow and white. Denim shorts and a top, one had a pair of lips on them and the other had kissed me on it.

"What are you running for anyway?" asked the girl she was tanned like them and had sweet Chinese looking eyes.

"We are just playing with our mates, we are trying to see who could collect the best potions ingredients and be back within twenty minutes" said Damon coolly.

"Cool you love potions?" asked the other girl.

"Yes, why?" asked the boy's at the same time.

"What a weird coincidence that you bumped into us, she loves potions she drives me up the wall with them! Sometimes" said the girl with short hair.

"Tell me about it, my twin's the same!" said Damien with a smile at the girl with short hair. He did not like potions as much as his brother but it grows on him.

"What are your names anyway?" asked Damon looking at the girl with long hair.

"I'm Megan," said the girl with long hair.

"Nice to meet you Megan" said both boys at the same time causing her to giggle.

"I'm Tyler," said the other girl. "I was named after the actress I look a little like," she said.

"Oh well we are Damon and Damien" said Damon.

"I'm Damien," said the other (obviously).

"Nice to meet you guys" said Tyler.

"Can we come?" asked Megan excitedly.

"Sure" said Damon right away. "Lets go! I know a field that has lots of potions nearby we know this place of by heart," he said. Taking Megan's hand, they ran. Leaving Damien and Tyler to catch up.

And after that day Megan, Tyler Damien and Damon were inseparable. They did everything together and had a good time. They went to collage for different careers and were both there. Today they were coming back just fully graduated. Megan was the youngest Potions mistress having passed at the age seventeen. And Tyler had done two courses one for Defence against the Dark Arts. And the other was for healing; she had loved both so much. Damien had not been a happy camper he had been happy for her but he was never able to see her because she had been so busy with both courses.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Guys I'm back!" yelled Megan as she entered the Evans home. She was one of the few people they had let the wards down so that she could enter their home.

"Megan!" yelled Damon excitedly. Finally, he had waited so long for her to graduate from collage.

He hugged her in a friendly hug, patting her on the back saying he was glad she was back and ok. Her hair was black and long of course she had gotten red highlights in it, as it was the fashion to streak your hair. Megan had tried to get him to but he had totally and completely refused. He had known his brother would not want them, and he and his brother had always looked identical down to the last sock. So they were not changing anything. Of course when they had explained to Megan why she had cringed down and got herself done.

"It's good to see you. Lots have happened since you were gone," said Damon. Megan realizing her friend was sad she asked immediately what was wrong.

"What's wrong Damon?" she asked

"I met someone from England," said Damon. Megan had to stop the tears from spilling hearing this statement. She knew Damon was originally from England. Would she loose her friend?

"And?"

"Well remember how we told you about the man Dumbledore separating me and Damien?" asked Damon.

"Yes, placed you in an abusive environment," she said.

"Yes and how I said I would not help them and the prophecy's I told you?" asked Damon. There was nothing that was not shared between the four.

"Yes" wondering were this was going. She had a feeling it was about the friend he had made from England.

"Well I don't agree with it, I can't keep taking my revenge out on innocent people. I made a friend a good one at that his name is Severus Snape. He is a spy and spies on the dark side I think. I cannot keep letting him get hurt or the innocent people I am letting die! Its not fair at all I cant I need to go to England you know of the prophecy" said Damon sadly.

"But you could die!" yelled Megan. She was never one to shout so it took him by surprise.

"I know but I have to," said Damon.

"Well I'm coming to!" she said. Stomping her foot, Damon opened his mouth to tell her she was not going, that he would not let her. But looking at her he saw she would not be shifted it would be like him trying to move a bolder without magic. she was always one for adventures, she did not have a boyfriend so she had no one to tie her down here. Severus got on surprisingly well with Damien's girlfriend. She likes potions and he does too, she would like anyone that liked potions.

"Fine" said Damon grudgingly. She had parents that traveled the world she had a lot of money, so she did not need to ask to go any were at all. They would most likely never know she left her things there before apparating away saying, "be ready to go I will be back in an hour with money and all".

Damon was packed within minutes, getting his Gringotts checkbook he put that in too. He was not getting his money transferred there was no point this place would always be his home. Going to England or not nothing was going to change that. He was looking forward to seeing Severus.

There we go! another chapter of this story done, R&R please will they enter Grimmauld Place? surprise the entire order? even Mad eye? i would love to do that, what do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Severus what happened?" asked Dumbledore. As Severus entered the headquarters. They had not seen him since he had gone on the mission to find the boys. Severus could see the eagerness behind those blue eyes, and he felt disgusted. Especially when he thought about what the man would have done.

Even he was not as horrible of a man to put a child in an abusive environment. In addition, train another after Obliviating him of any memories of his brother. The headmaster was willing to sacrifice the innocence of two children just so he could turn one into a weapon. He himself realised he was just a pawn for the headmaster.

The Order headquarters was full to the brim, now that the Order had been put to their original state. They did not care who made it as long as it worked. If they had, they would have been shocked when it came up S_everus Snape and Damon Evans. _

Of course, everyone knew the twins names that they used now. Of course, Lily was happy that her children were using her name. Severus just wanted to let the sneer he was holding in. He knew Damon and Damien hated there parents so both were in for a right shock when they saw the twins.

Sitting down, he sat there deep in thought. He was not sure what to tell them, he did not want to betray Damon or Damien. Perhaps he could tell them just enough to keep them satisfied. Chewing his lip he thought 'I wont tell him how powerful they are or anything like that' nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Severus?" asked Dumbledore getting impatient. Lily and James were on the edge of there seat. As well as Sirius and Remus and Alice who was Harry's godmother. (Was in past tense).

"Yes I saw them" was all he would say.

"And?" asked Dumbledore. His eyes were not twinkling they had an irritated shine in his eye.

"And what?" asked Severus, looking confused.

"What are they like?" asked Dumbledore.

"Any original teen age boys" said Severus.

"How powerful are they?" asked Dumbledore.

"They are not good at defence as far as I could see only potions," said Severus.

"That does not bode well with us" said Dumbledore frowning.

"Why?" asked An Order member.

"Desmond Potter was meant to be the child the Prophecy spoke of," said Dumbledore quietly.

"So I still want my children back here," said Lily her face flushed red.

"I guess we could train Neville just in case he is the person for the job," said Dumbledore.

"I won't let you turn my son into a puppet, we will give him a choice and if he agrees we will train him in everything he needs to know," said Frank stiffly. They had spent enough time apart from their son. They got to know him and they were determined to change Neville, make him the son they had wanted, or what Neville would have been if they had not been cursed.

"But it's for the greater good" said Dumbledore wanting them to think that he did not want to do it, but it was for the greater good.

"I don't care what you think, my son will not become a puppet and he will not be told he is the only one to kill Voldemort! We cannot face him never mind making a child face him, it is not right! I won't have it!" shouted Alice.

"Well said," said a voice from the corner of the room. Another one came out; the Potter twins were back at last. Both in battle robes, and looking deadly.

Spells came from more than half the order's wands, including Dumbledore who did not recognize them. With a swish of there, wands the spells were directed back at the person who sent them. They were about to curse the people once more when Severus voice stopped them.

"Damon Damien what are you guys doing here?" asked Severus with a smile getting up.

"You can take that glamour of for a start!" said Damon with a raised eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, Severus did as he was asked. Before going in for a hug from his friend. Severus could hardly believe this was what it was like to have a friend. He continued hugging everyone there Tyler (Damien's girlfriend), Damon and Damien.

Everyone looked at Severus jaw on the floor. The man looked healthy and clean. No greasy hair, or hooked nose for that matter, and he was not white. He had a healthy tan and he did not look as thin as he had before, he had plenty of layers on his stomach. All in all, he looked better than anyone seemed to remember him being.

"They are the Potter twins?" asked an Order member.

"No the Potter twins died when they were younger our names are now Damon and Damien Evans" said Damon.

"Why?" asked another Order member.

"Why don't you ask Potter, Evans or Dumbledore?" said Damon spitting the names out just like Severus usually does with Potter.

"What did you people do to make children run away?" asked Alice horrified.

"It was a misunderstanding that's all," said Dumbledore, today had not gone how he wanted it. He had been displeased to see the Potter twins so powerful and healthy. It was obvious he was not going to be able to get them under his thumb. It was obvious that they remembered what they had tried to do when they were just children.

"Really?" said Damon as if he did not know what really happened.

"Yes!"-said Dumbledore.

"Well then will I tell them what I heard?" asked Damon innocently.

"No!" now said Dumbledore nearly yelling.

"Why it was a misunderstanding anyway wasn't it?" asked Damon his cold demeanor back.

"Yes! Please let it go!" said Dumbledore. He could not lose his reputation something he did not want. They would never follow him blindly if they realised what he had done.

"Why should we?" yelled Damien speaking for the first time "After everything you have done to us!"

"It was a misunderstanding," said Dumbledore soothingly as if to comfort the boy.

"OH I guess sending one of us to our aunt's abusive care and trying to oblivate another of his memories of his brother so you can have your weapon was an misunderstanding?" yelled Damien. The Order all gasped, Alice looked ready to faint. People were glaring at Lily and James as though they had not met them before.

"Please tell me it's not true Lily, James Albus?" asked Sirius looking ready to faint.

"I'm sorry Sirius its true," said James. They had sworn magically not to lie to a marauder and the spell stopped him from lying.

"I can't believe this! You tried to oblivate your son? What is the matter with you people gods! I'm glad they got away from the likes of you!" yelled Remus Lupin.

"Yes, I agree with you Lupin," said Severus quietly still standing beside the twins. He had chosen his side, and it was with the twins.

"And you are not going back to that mad man! I can get the dark mark removed from your arm," said Damon.

"What? Impossible, it cannot be removed" said Severus.

Damon was about to reply when he saw the headmaster flush slightly. Moreover, narrowed his eyes and thought to himself 'he knew a way to get that blasting mark of but kept it on so he could keep a bloody spy' stopping himself from exploding.

"There is, and let me guess it was Dumbledore told you that there was not away?" asked Damon.

"Yes" said Severus wondering where this was going.

"And you never looked yourself?" asked Damon

"No" said Severus thinking 'why would I look myself when Dumbledore told me there was nothing he could do' still not thinking properly. Not having fresh air does that to him.

"There you go! Just because Dumbledore says, there is not a way you did not do it! Fool Dumbledore knew there was away to get rid of it! He always has he just did not want to loose his spy in Voldemort's inner circle! He knew if you could get rid of the mark you would remove it!" said Damon.

"He would not do that!" said Severus.

"Why not? He put one of us in an abusive environment and was going to oblivate another one of us! Why would he not tell you the way to get rid of the mark?" asked Damon.

"I guess he would then," said Severus. He had loved the man like a father; he had not wanted to believe that the man that loved him would do such a thing. He realised there must be spells up on the room; otherwise he would not have started doubting what Dumbledore had done. He had hated Dumbledore all summer and now he comes back having doubts.

"Sorry there is a spell up here, making me doubt what you are saying, a loyalty spell or something" said Severus angrily his eyes narrowed.

The twins all of a sudden started to concentrate, they found the spells before smashing the ward or spell into millions of pieces. Everything began to clear from Severus' mind. He could get the Dark mark removed, he could be free forever. Smiling for the first time, he asked,

"Remove the mark" said Severus.

"I can but there is just a teeny problem..." said Damon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What?" asked Severus sagging all hope gone from his eyes.

"You need to be naked as well as the one doing it, and it needs blood put on the mark, a new one will replace the mark, but it will just be a tattoo nothing magical and you don't get to choose what you want, it will go with both person's personality's" said Damon without so much as blushing.

"Oh" said Severus himself nearly flushing.

"Well I'm not sure then," said Severus biting his bottom lip. A habit he had had a long time ago when he was a child.

"What? Why would you not be sure?" asked Damon confused.

"Well I would not want to scar you," said Severus. He knew he was not the nicest looking person around. Compared to the Potter twins he was well, ugly.

"Don't be fucking stupid, Severus. I have no problem doing this, the rest however is up to you" said Damon hating how unsure Severus was all the time, he just hoped he could make Severus think more of himself.

"I will think about it," said Severus sounding more like his original self.

"Good now can you get us somewhere to sleep. I am tired after transporting all three of us from America" said Damon. Nodding his head in silent communication almost knowing what Severus was thinking.

When Damon nodded his head he knew that Damon had apparated them all three there. He could not imagine doing it here to Scotland never mind from America to England. Knowing he had to get Damon into a bed and perhaps a potion to help him get his magic back to the way it should be.

"You can sleep in my quarters, Damien and Tyler can sleep in one, I can make another room for you if you like or you can have my room I will have the couch," said Severus.

"That's fine, just give us rooms then," said Damon smiling and nodding.

"Come on then" said Severus when Damon began to waver on his feet.

"Hang on I'm not finished," said the headmaster protesting.

"Just leave it, headmaster," said Severus shaking his head in disappointment.

"Fine," said Dumbledore slumping in his seat.

'Perhaps I just need time to think, then I will think of a way to get the boy's on my side. I need them trained, they must be forced into Hogwarts, I will get Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger to go out with the boys, that way they can get the boys under my thumb.' thought the headmaster thinking it was a great plan. He seemed to forget one bit of information Tyler and Damien were going out, otherwise why would they share a room.

He also didn't know that Damon was gay, he was not in any way attracted to the opposite gender, he liked guys. What Damon did not know was that he was going to start falling in love soon, and was going to have a happy life but it was going to be hellish and depressing as well as not livable before it gets there.

-------

"Here that's your room" said Severus walking in and making sure the room was nice as the tired couple came in.

"Thanks" said Damien yawning.

"Have a good night, and please…put a silencing charm up if you start any funny business," said Severus the last part teasingly.

"Don't worry we won,t Sev," said Damien smirking almost suggestively.

"I'm outta here," said Severus making a face that looked like someone had rubbed their arse on.

"Goodnight Sev and you know something it's fucking freezing here," said Damien shivering.

"You know heating charms, I think you best use them until you get used to the weather," said Severus thoughtfully.

"Good idea" said Damien chanting a heating spell around the room.

"Good night" said Severus shutting the door with a click.

A muffled "Goodnight" from two teenagers was his reply.

------

"How are you?" asked Severus coming into Damon's room after a muffled 'come in' was shouted. He would not want anyone coming into his room without his permission so he would not do it to others.

"Fine, I've put a heating spell up, it's far to cold here, and I'm going to miss the warmth in America. I will loose my tan," said Damon with a fake pout.

"That you will, but not for a long time" said Severus. Damon was a good dark colour and indeed, it would take ages for the tan to fade.

"So have you given it any thought, I swear to you we wont be bound in anyway," said Damon laying a hand on Severus' hand trying to reassure him.

"Why do we need to be naked?" asked Severus hesitatingly.

"Because that's what it says you're to be, Severus I know what happens when Voldemort initiates his followers," said Damon apologetically.

"Then you understand why I am not sure if I want to do this?" said Severus paling completely when Damon said that. Now Damon knew of his humiliation, even Dumbledore did not know what happened at those meetings. He just tells Dumbledore how many were marked and that's it. Now however, it was obvious that Dumbledore had known what happens in them all along.

"Severus, we wont have any contact what so ever, apart from the part were I cut myself and place it on your forearm. Even then it's only my hand, I thought you trusted me, to never hurt you in that way," said Damon sounding sad and disappointed.

"I do Damon, it's just the thought, and I really don't think I will be able to do it. I've never been naked in front of someone in about twenty years," said Severus trying to get his friends to understand why he didn't want it, and that it was not his fault. That he did trust Damon, and he did with his life.

"Severus you don't have anything I've never seen before" said Damon smirking.

"You're…?" asked Severus shocked.

"Yeah I am, does that bother you? Some people can be prejudice against it," said Damon.

"No it doesn't, its just I might be too" said Severus sounding lost and confused.

"Come here," said Damon realizing Severus did not have any experience and would not know until he did.

"What?" asked Severus backing away a little.

"Come here" said Damon.

"What?" asked Severus once he was back in his position he was in earlier.

"Can I do something?" asked Damon.

"What do you want to do?" asked Severus still weary.

Damon got sick of the weariness that came of Severus, he carefully brought Severus down until they were inches apart. When Severus did not pull away, he kissed Severus, swiping his tongue along Severus' bottom lip, when Severus gasped and opened his mouth Damon slid into the warm heat that was Severus. He kissed Severus until they drew away panting, before saying.

"I think you might be," said Damon cupping Severus' erection. Something that had not been active since Lord Voldemort raped him in front of every Death Eater.

"Why did you do that?" asked Severus stunned still breathing heavy, touching his lips he could hardly believe they were tingling. The feeling of his erection was what made him stunned, he had never been hard not since that awful day. To think it was back after one kiss, he had not had many friends but he did not think it was right for friends to be hard after a kiss.

"Well you were not sure, it's obvious you are" said Damon breathing heavily, his hand had not moved from Severus' erection, which Damon was massaging it was becoming harder as the seconds drew by.

"How could you possibly have wanted to touch me?" said Severus still not moving from were he was, only moving to press further to Damon if anything.

"Severus, you know you are not ugly, I think you are still thinking of yourself as the greasy shallow guy. Your not, your nose is fixed, your hair is washed and you look gorgeous and I would like you even if you were ugly. I mean no one likes potions like you and I do, not even my brother.," said Damon enjoying Severus coming closer to him. He did not know were the sexual feelings were coming from but he was not fighting them.

Unzipping Severus' trousers he shifted the boxers aside, and stroked the hardening skin. Severus' face was now red; his eyes closed and was leaning against Damon's forehead. His breathing was getting ragged he knew Severus was close. He almost wished he could taste it, but he could not, he did not want to scare Severus away.

Severus wanted to back away, when he thought about it, it was as thought Damon could read his mind, he pressed down on the head before rubbing it harshly. It was to much for Severus, he came, stiffening a grunt he spilled himself all over Damon's hand and his clothes.

"Why did you do that? How can I be your friend after this?" asked Severus almost scared. He did not want to loose his friends.

"You have Damien and Tyler as your friends and my friends too, if you allow it would you let me show you the pleasures you could get, and be my lover?" asked Damon holding his breath.

"What? You would?" asked Severus wide eyed stunned.

"Severus stop with the bloody scared attitude, do you think I would react like this if I was not attached to you?" asked Damon grabbing Severus' hand and laying it flat over his staining boxers and nightclothes.

"Wow" was all Severus could say, as far as he knew he had never affected anyone like that before.

"So will you?" asked Damon.

"Will I what?" bringing himself from his thoughts of awe.

"Will you let me be your lover? Let me show you pleasure that you have been denying yourself your whole life?" asked Damon.

"Yes, but not tonight" said Severus although he was smiling almost mischievously.

"Take as long as you like I will be ahh" said Damon breathing in as Severus done to him what he himself had just done. With it being silk and Severus' fingers he was breathing heavy and panting with need within minutes.

"Oh god Sev, don't stop, that's it, harder," said Damon his eyes closed he was lying on the bed, he was a beautiful figure lost in the intense pleasure that he was feeling.

When Severus did go harder and faster Damon could not help but arch up, Severus' release lay forgotten on him as he gave Damon pleasure. Severus watched almost transfixed in awe as this beautiful body withered and arched up to him.

"Sev, want to feel you, please," said Damon begging for Severus' hand on his bare flesh.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus purring the words out, feeling the lump under his massaging hands give a vicious jerk, Damon groaned gods he was so fucking hot.

"Please" whimpered Damon, thinking Severus was not as innocent as he had first thought. Gods he knew how to torture him, he felt his trousers and boxers pulled down then those wonderful hands worked his flesh. Severus got bolder by the minute; he took the whole length and began jerking Damon off. He rubbed the head, and massaged the bottom. It was enough to make Damon come but what did was Severus' voice.

"Are you going to come for me?" he purred.

A nasty jerk Damon spurred into Severus' hand; he kept going getting everything he could from the beautiful sweating breathtaking young man in front of him. Who would become his lover after tonight, he smiled when their messes were cleaned up without a word.

"Sleep with me" said Damon, taking his lovers clothes off, not them all knowing Severus would probably freak if he did.

"I don't…" was as far as he got before Damon charmed the clothes off him. He sighed in relief when his shirt and boxers were left on. He felt arms wrap around him, and legs intertwine with his. He let his head fall onto Damon's broad chest, and fell asleep feeling the fast beat of Damon's heart. For the first time in his life sleeping with a lover, and probably having the best nights sleep, he had ever had in his entire life.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Very early in the morning, three people were alone in the headmaster's office. The portraits were asleep so was a certain red and gold bird, who was in the progress of having what are called burning days.

"What is it you want us to do?" asked Hermione.

"I want you to seduce the Potter twins; they will be introduced today sometime. I want you to get them in the palm of your hand, make them see how good I am and that I only want to help them. This has to work it's the only chance of getting them on my side!" said Dumbledore.

"We won't let you down Headmaster" said Ginny throwing her red hair back. "Plus my parents could do with some money, and the Potter's are loaded".

"I won't let you down!" said Hermione.

"Good, now get some sleep, and then start planning before putting it into action." said Dumbledore seriously.

"Yes sir" said Ginny and Hermione before leaving the headmasters office.

-------Back in the common room-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What did Dumbledore want?" asked Ron.

"We have new missions" said Hermione,

"Doing what?" asked Ron curiously.

"Seduce the Potter twins" said Ginny.

"What! No you're not doing it!" said Ron wide eyed.

"Ron are you forgetting I've already done it before? There is no point in protecting me or thinking I'm innocent" said Ginny smirking.

"Fine, but Hermione I we…" said Ron looking lost.

"don't worry, after this we will announce it, least this way we can get more money together for a better ring and wedding." said Hermione.

"I suppose" said Ron cheering up at the thought of Hermione getting more money.

"I'm back of to bed then, it's a couple of hours until anyone gets up" said Ron yawning, Hermione and Ginny went up the other staircase and into bed.

----------A few hours on----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why Sev, you look positively shagged, oh brother of mine what you been up to" said Damien smirking as he sat down with Tyler.

"So do you brother of mine" said Damon not embarrassed by the banter. Severus however, had turned beet red, he was used to banter but not banter of this kind. He just right now realized just how out of the loop he really was.

"Sev don't be embarrassed, I teased him after his first time, it was amusing if he doesn't leave you alone I will show you a picture of his face" smirked Damon

"NO!" shouted Damien looking wide eyes at his brother.

"Oh yes brother, so you better watch your tongue" said Damon.

"Are you both serious?" asked Tyler curious a hint of seriousness in her voice. Severus was a really good friend of hers as was Damon, she didn't want them falling out over some stupid sex and fun.

"Well we are giving it a try and see what happens" said Damon.

"Are you telling everyone?" asked Damien sitting down and eating breakfast, the house elves brought them.

"That is entirely up to Severus, but if you're asking me I would say yes, however this decision is up to Sev" said Damon.

"Good idea" said Tyler, she could see Damon did want it to work, and did want to make Severus happy.

"So what do you think?" asked Damien.

"Give him time to think" said Tyler hitting her boyfriend across the head.

"Ouch" said Damien rubbing his sore head, he didn't admit it out loud but he agreed with Tyler. He did need time to think about that question, it won't be easy once it got out, they were Potters never mind one of them was going out with Severus. Not that he was prejudice but he knew a lot of people in UK were prejudice. Against Werewolf's vampires and all the rest of it.

"Actually I don't care if people know or not, the Dark Mark is getting removed and I won't be going back to Voldemort. There will be no proof that I was a Death Eater, hopefully now I will get a clean slate to start over, and a new life and friends" said Severus.

"So we are not hiding then?" asked Damon after stuffing more food into Severus, he was too skinny as it was. So he would feed him up if it was the last thing he did.

"No, we're not" said Severus smirking.

"Good" said Damon filling Severus' mouth with food once more.

"What about you two?" asked Severus after swallowing the egg and sausage Damon had stuffed into his mouth?

"Us, we are out in the open, we won't hide" said Tyler,

Damien nodded as if agreeing with her.

"That's nice," said Damon smirking.

He had known his brother and Tyler was going to say that, being able to feel his twin brother's feelings had its advantages. He was glad his brother was not going to hide his relationship. There was no point in it really; they were never going to be the Potter twins. They were not officially Potter's anymore but Evan's.

"Do you think James realizes we have been getting money from the Potter vaults?" asked Damien.

"Your stealing money from the Potter vaults?" questioned Severus stunned, and awed.

"No, its allowances we were allowed before we left, we got it transferred to a vault in America" said Damon.

"It's still stealing" said Severus.

"It's not! We didn't do anything, we are Potter's it's our birth right. Just because James hates us doesn't mean we are going to not take money that our Grandparents left us." said Damien.

"Oh right I apologies" said Severus realizing they were willed it.

"You could have said you were willed it instead of all the confusion talk" said Severus.

"Now there is the Severus we all know back" teased Damien.

'Knock' 'KNOCK'

"Who on earth is that" said Damon yawning.

"There are only a few people who know where my privet quarters are, Dumbledore my godson Draco and McGonagall" said Severus getting up.

"It's Dumbledore" said Damon and Damien at the same time.

"That freaks me out, I just hope I don't kiss the wrong one" said Severus smirking as he went to open the door.

"Eeug, that's it I'm getting a silver highlight streak in my hair," said Damien smirking,

"Good, I would not like my boyfriend kissing you!" said Damon narrowed eyed.

"Boyfriend? Does that mean your gay!" asked Dumbledore coming in.

"What's my love life got to do with you" snapped Damon.

"Well it's not very liked here, so I think you should push your unnatural feelings aside" said Dumbledore.

If it were not for Damien he would have been at Dumbledore's throat. Dumbledore paled and stepped back, the aura around Damon was powerful. More powerful than his, even the Dark lord doesn't scare him. However, this powerful aura made him shit himself.

"Apologize!" said Tyler her beautiful face screwed up in anger and revolution.

"I'm sorry" said Dumbledore realizing he was trapped by four very powerful people.

"Calm down!" said Damien.

"Let me go, I'm fine" said Damon, Damien let go only when he felt that most of the anger was gone.

"Why are you here?" asked Severus standing over by the others away from Dumbledore.

"I came down to speak with the Potter twins" said Dumbledore.

"There is no Potter twins in here," said Tyler, she alone knew how much the twins hated being called Potters, Severus was beginning to realize how much they hated it too.

"Of course there is, I watched them grow up!" said Dumbledore.

"The Potter twins died when you purposed to obliviated one of us, and train the other one like a weapon. They died when their own parents just listened to you instead of loving us like they should have" said Damon.

"That was wrong of me, I was in panic. Voldemort was taking over the wizarding world!" said Dumbledore, defending himself.

"I don't care, nothing gives you the right to try and tear apart twins, nothing" said Damon his eyes cold and hard.

"Very well," said Dumbledore getting up and leaving.

He just hoped Ginny and Hermione succeed in what they were doing; after all it was his last hope to get them under his thumb. What ever they were planning it had better be good, because if not then he would have nothing. The twins would not be under his thumb and the paper would stop loving him if the twins told. There was nothing stopping them from telling, they hated their parents and him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Let's get to the great hall" said Severus, he needed to attend, all head of houses did.

"Do we need to come?" asked Damien yawning, stretching himself to wake himself up properly.

"Not if you do not want to" said Severus, he didn't want to admit he wanted them to come.

"We'll come" said Damon getting his cloak on, which had been sitting on the black chair at the side of the room. He then went back into the kitchen, beside his brother and boyfriend.

"Good, let's go" said Tyler.

"Severus before we go, I have a feeling I should remove the Dark mark, I don't know why it's just a feeling" said Damon frowning a look of worry on his face.

"Why?" Severus asked confused.

"Listen to him Sev, his feelings had kept us alive," said Damien seriously, Damien always listened to Damon when he got like that, the feelings were like warnings. It was almost like he was an empathic, or a seer but he was neither, he did get feelings though and they should be listened too.

"Fine, but it will need to be quick" said Severus; he was rather surprised that he wanted to do it. Just yesterday he had not wanted too; perhaps it was that Damon had his complete trust in everything now. Not that he had not trusted Damon before now.

"Ok, why don't you two go and have a walk around the school" suggested Damon.

"Ok, see you later, we will be back down in half an hour, or will we meet you at the entrance hall?" asked Damien, understanding that his brother and Severus needed to be completely alone for this.

"Meet us at the entrance hall" said Severus smiling nervously at his two friends.

"Ok, see you two later" said Tyler, she smiled at them before her and her boyfriend, Damien left Severus' quarters which was theirs for the time being.

"Good luck" said Damien from the door as he shut it.

"Do you really think we need to do this?" asked Severus looking at Damon intently.

"Yes, although I do not know why" said Damon sighing.

"Well then let's get cracking" said Severus walking from the kitchen to his and now Damon's room.

"Ok Severus, strip and stand over there" said Damon pointing to the middle of the room.

Severus did as he was told, rather nervous, he wondered how the ritual would go. Damon smiled at him, encouragingly, taking out his wand, he too stripped. He also had a knife with him, which was placed on the drawers.

"Relax Severus," said Damon soothingly, "It won't hurt you".

Severus relaxed slightly, although he jumped when Damon started hissing in parseltongue, the ritual was obviously done in parseltongue. After about five or ten minutes of chanting Damon stopped. Picking up the knife he then cut himself, he then indicated to Severus to do as he asked. To bare his arm, Severus did that, feeling more confidant.

Damon then placed the bloody hand on the dark mark, before he began chanting again. Magic cracked red around them, before it started swirling, as Damon continued to chant the air seemed to heat up, and the colour darken. It turned from red to very dark red, hissing more the magic turned black. It then turned into a mist, grey mist.

Damon stopped hissing as he finished his chant, the mist billowed up into the roof, before it started swirling again, this time it came together and practically dove into Severus' arm. Severus looked panicked for a good five seconds, before he felt that his mark was being removed with the mist stuff. Only when it had disappeared into Severus' for about five ten seconds did Damon chant again.

This time the mist came out, and evaporated into thin air, when Severus looked down again the mark was gone. Severus stared dumbly at his arm, before he softly lifted his other arm to it. He then touched it, like he could not believe it was really gone. He was really free, of the mark and free of the monster he had bound himself to when he was just the tender age of sixteen. A monster he had never thought he would be free off.

"Thank you" said Severus after about five minutes of silence.

Damon had stayed silent, silently watching his lover enjoy the feeling of being free. Smiling full blast he redressed them, before they got too cold. Only when Severus had been dressed did Damon bring Severus into a cuddle. Knowing Severus was bound to be overwhelmed with everything that had been happening in just one summer.

"I don't think I've ever felt better" sighed Severus soaking up all the affection he had denied himself all those years. All those lonely years, he had been jealous of normal people. Sitting alone in his quarters, not a soul for company, he had not realised just what he had missed, until this very moment.

There was a song Severus had once heard, he didn't know the title but it was 'this is my moment, my prefect moment, with you'. He could not get that bit of the tune out of his head. This was his feelings right now; everything was prefect, not thinking about wars, dark lords or anything. Which was a very rare thing indeed, after all there was a war going on out there.

"We better go, before Damien starts to worry and blows the door open" said Damon humour lacing his words.

"Yeah" said Severus smiling slightly too. He was free and it was an amazing feeling, sod his masks for a couple of hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------0

When they got to the entrance hall, both Tyler and Damien were practically pacing up and down. Severus smirked at them, his eyes showed emotion like they never had before. Emotions of love, happiness and the hope for a brighter future.

"Hi" said Damon stopping their pacing.

"Is everything alright?" asked Damien as Tyler and he checked Severus over, trying to decide on their own if he was alright.

"Yeah, everything is fine" said Severus he almost wanted to remove his robe just to let them see his bare forearm. Wanted to shout to the world he didn't have the mark and there was nothing they could do.

"Good, will we get going?" suggested Damon.

"Sure, but you do know everyone will know who we are and will be hounding us?" said Damien who looked like he wanted to run as he said it.

"We can handle it" said Damon smirking.

They did make an intimidating group, especially with them already hating Severus all the better.

They entered the great hall, when they did the silence came immediately afterwards. Then the volume increased ten fold from when they had entered. Raising an eyebrow they walked down the room, in between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"Hey, I'm Ginny Weasley, I've heard so much about you" said Ginny, smiling innocently at him; she had hardly anything on her boobs sticking out her top and a small skirt on.

Damien would have grimaced at the sight, if it had not been for the fact that Ginny had just lowered her lips to his. Kissing him, however, he didn't kiss her back, Tyler pulled Damien back. Only then did Damien grimace and make gagging noises, rubbing his cloak over his mouth repeatedly, shuddering in disgust.

"What do you think your doing, you stupid bitch" said Tyler.

"What?" asked Ginny wide eyed, a few tears leaking from her eye, at being called a bitch.

"Stay away from him; otherwise I will do a lot more than just call you a bitch. This will be your only warning" said Tyler through clenched teeth.

"Why? Are you jealous" said Ginny getting up, with all the dignity she could muster. No one had been able to pull away from her, she was too good looking, every guy feel at her feet.

"I will never be jealous of you, you slut, Damien is mine wither you like it or not!" snapped Tyler, before taking her boyfriend and gave him a brutal forceful kiss proving her point.

By the end of it Ginny's jaw was on the floor, how was she supposed to get him now! He was already going out with someone. This was all she needed, she cursed Dumbledore under her breath, how dare he ask her to do this! He probably already knew about the couple.

Ginny then sat down, Severus then decided this was a good time to claim what was his as well. Then Severus kissed Damon, quite forceful actually, for someone who had not kissed before yesterday anyway.

"He's mine so if anyone thinks of touching him they will answer to me" said Severus his eyes roaming over his students. Ginny's eyes bulged at this, Hermione had gone white, however. How was she supposed to get a gay guy to like her. She needed to have a word with Dumbledore, she didn't like the fact that he was gay, she now despised him. It was against god as far as she was concerned.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The twins watched as the children all went for their classes; Severus of course had a class, which Damon decided he wanted to go too. Damien and his girlfriend went and decided they wanted to explore more of the school. It had fascinated them so far; they also wanted a word with the ghosts. They knew of magic, as well as other things, however, they had never seen ghosts before.

"Are you sure you want to come in? I mean they are a bunch of dunderheads, I hate teaching them but needs a must" said Severus, softly.

"Sure," said Damon smiling, he composed himself as he entered the classroom.

"Sit down, and get ready, instructions are on the bored," snapped Severus coming in and sitting down.

"That potion? Your kidding I've been doing that one for years!" said Damon wide eyed.

"Unfortunately, the dunderheads don't know what they are doing, I'm not letting them make harder potions when I can guarantee they won't be able to make this one," said Severus, "It's a waste of precious potion ingredients!".

"True" said Damon agreeing one hundred percent.

"What are you goggling at, get to work" snapped Severus scaring them all back to work.

"I don't know why but I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach its not went away" said Damon looking vaguely sick.

"Do you want to go to our quarters?" asked Severus concerned his voice so low the students would not be able to hear it.

"No, I can handle it, I've had to put up with it for a while" said Damon.

"Ok, if you do just go you don't need my permission" said Severus smirking softly, knowing his lover would leave if he wanted too.

"You know I will" said Damon smirking himself.

"Good," said Severus getting up and stalking around the room, shouting sometimes.

"Don't add that in, Longbottom! Otherwise you won't have a face to talk with"

"Tomas add that in, I will personally give you detention for the rest of your life!"

"Parkinson, do not add that"

The list continued Damon watched the whole thing; he didn't like the fact that his lover didn't help any of them. He knew he would not have liked potions if his mentor had roared like that. Not telling him what he was doing wrong, sighing softly he got up, and started helping the students get it correct.

"Look at the board" said Damon.

"I am" said Longbottom.

"Properly then, read them over again before doing any more of the potion" said Damon.

"Oh I see I'm sorry" said Longbottom doing it properly.

"I see you only have trouble with the potion ingredients and not the herbs" said Damon looking at him speculatively.

"Yes, Herbology is my favourite subject, I can't become a herbologist without potions" said Longbottom softly.

"Well have you ever read a potions book? You know which will tell you why potion ingredients can't be put in a certain way?" asked Damon.

"No" said Longbottom.

"Since that has to sit, give me a piece of paper and a pen please" said Damon.

"Ok" said Longbottom getting paper and ink from his bag.

"Thanks" said Damon.

"Your welcome" said Longbottom.

"Here go to the library and ask for it, it's called 'Helen Milroy potion ingredients and their reactions' it's the best book. And mostly every potion ingredient is in there, even the rare and expensive ones. Read that and you might understand potions better," said Damon.

"Are you sure?" asked Longbottom nervously.

"Of course I am, I am a potion master myself, I was taught by one who used to be the best, and he has unfortunately passed on. Read it and next time you see me tell me what you think" said Damon.

"Ok, thanks for this, I really do want to pass potions" said Longbottom putting the paper in his trouser pocket.

"I know you do," said Damon, he had seen the boy's eyes light up in the mention of his plants and Herbology.

--------

"You know your potions very well" said Damon standing over Draco Malfoy's potions.

"I know, I will be a potions master one day, Professor Snape will be taking me on as his apprentice" said Draco snobbishly.

"You do not appreciate potions however," said Damon watching Draco.

"What do you mean I don't appreciate potions? Professor, tell him I do!" whined Draco looking at his potions professor.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus frowning.

"He said I don't appreciate potion!" snapped Draco.

"Now why would he say that?" asked Severus, looking at Damon a frown on his face, the rest of the class were watching. Their potions were all standing cooling now; otherwise most of them would have blown up.

"He doesn't put his magic into it, if you brewed Severus, it would be a lot darker than any of these potions turned out. When you are stirring it you are supposed to stir your essence into it, you however don't. It means you have no appreciation for the art of potions making, if this was a healing potion it would barley heal a broken leg if you were lucky" said Damon.

"Mr. Malfoy, the young man does have a point," said Severus, knowing what Damon said to be true.

"Professor!" asked Draco his eyes wide; Snape had always stuck up for him no matter what. Always given him what he wanted always caved in.

"So you are supposed to let your magic relax into your hand when you're making a potion?" asked Neville Longbottom shakily.

"That's right, that's how the potions really save anyone, heal anyone," said Damon.

"Professor why were we not told this?" asked Hermione her hand in the air.

"Because you should not need to be told if you had read your potion books properly!" said Severus.

"My advice to you is to read over your old potions books, and read them properly, you may understand them better now. You might begin to see what Professor Snape and I see in potions making" said Damon giving a pointed look at Longbottom.

"Get back to your potions!" snapped Severus, knowing that they were ready for the next stage.

The potions class after that was quiet like Severus had never heard before. Apart from the chopping and grinding nothing was heard. Pages flickered and heads rose to look at the board. Apart from that, Severus would have thought his class was reading a book, not making a potion.

"This is unbelievable. What has happened to them?" asked Severus rubbing his eyes as if he could not believe the sight before him.

"Hush you! They are probably thinking about what we have told them" said Damon.

"You know that witch Granger will be running to her books and reading them all over again before tonight ends" said Severus smirking.

"She a book worm?" asked Damon curiously.

"Yes, the worst kind, she thinks she knows everything" said Severus looking revolted.

"I see, that's one way to make her stand out, doesn't she know it's better to blend in?" asked Damon shaking his head.

"I don't think she knows the meaning of the word" said Severus smirking.

------------

Damien and Tyler were having a great time, wandering the castle getting to know the ghosts. They had even met the poltergeist, he was funny to them. The portraits were fascinating, that was for sure. They had been out exploring the grounds when they were sent lunch, they had it out there. Damien told his brother not to worry, Tyler and Damien had never spent so much time together like this, and they were beginning to like it.

Before they even knew it, it was time for dinner, they made their way back in, it was getting too cold for them to stay out anyways.

----------------

"Hey! Did you have a good time?" asked Damon as his brother and his girlfriend sat down beside them.

"Yes it was bloody great!" said Damien.

"Hello Damon, I got the book you suggested! It's brilliant, thanks for telling me to get it! I understand everything so much better now" said Neville.

"Sure it was no problem I'm glad you like it" said Damon.

"I'm thinking about maybe becoming both a potions master and a Horologist master, it would be much easier and I will be able to make much more money" said Neville.

"That's excellent, do that Neville, tell you what, I will teach you every potion they give you at the potions mastery exam, and books about the potions. You can take the test and concentrate on your Herbology exam, which I'm sure you can pass with flying colours! Tell your Herbology teacher you want too pass your mastery as you leave school and if she can teach you, she is bound to be a Herbology master as well," said Damon.

"Indeed I am, and I will be happy to help you Neville, you are my best student after all" said Sprout coming up behind them looking proud.

"There you go, I will help you on a Monday night, in the Dungeons you will need to do it every week so you can learn everything you need before leaving school." said Damon "You will most likely be really busy, between me, classes and Herbology you will have time for nothing else."

"Indeed you won't Mr. Longbottom, it will be a very hard year if you want to do this but I have faith in you. You can do it if you get your head down and study hard" said Sprout.

"I agree he can if he puts his mind to it" said Damon nodding his head.

"Yeah I want to do it, my parents they had been put under the Cruciatus curse until they were insane. They have recently been healed, and the knowledge that potions have made my parents better I want to do better with them. Perhaps help other people," said Damon.

"Well you better thank me and Severus Snape for your parents getting better then, for it was us who invented it" said Damon seriously.

"What? It was you who got my parents better?" asked Neville wide eyed.

"Me and Professor Snape yes" said Damon.

"Thank you" said Neville wide eyed he bowed low to both Professor Snape and Damon. A sign of total trust and as if to say thank you.

Both bowed back, everyone watched this happen wide eyed wondering why it was happening.

"Now, no one knows and I don't want anyone knowing either, so please I would appreciate it if you kept quiet" said Damon.

"Can I tell my parents?" asked Neville.

"Very well but tell them they must keep it quiet as well, you know what would happen if Voldemort got his hands on something like this," said Damon giving Neville a hard look.

"I understand" said Neville his eyes widening in understanding.

"Good," said Damon and that said and done Neville went back to his seat and began reading and eating at the same time.

Just then the door's of the great hall banged open...revealing...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Just then the door's of the great hall banged open...revealing...Auror's who walked up to the head table.

"Severus Snape you are being arrested for being a Death Eater, you do not have to say anything but may harm you in defence if you say something you later rely on in court" said the Auror disarming Snape of his wand.

"Excuse me but what proof do you have" said Damon standing between Severus and the Auror.

"Get out of my way before I have you arrested for preventing the courts of justice" said the Auror smirking, he was finally going to get Snape back for treating him and his brother like shit in school.

"Then I'm afraid you are going to have to arrest me, but be prepared to loose your job when you do" snapped Damon angrily.

"Damon don't" said Damien wide eyed.

"You are not arresting my son" snapped James coming to Damon's rescue, or what he liked to think as his rescue. The Gryffindor that he was, he didn't realize his son was a Slytherin, and could have handled the situation himself perfectly well.

"Your son? You mean that's your son the lost Potter boy?" asked the Auror wide eyed.

"That's right," snapped James angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, move aside please" said the Auror looking nauseated.

"What proof do you have" snapped Damon.

"We have an anonymous tip off" said the Auror.

"Then you have no proof, the least you can do is check his forearm for proof before you arrest him. Either way you are going to owe him a public apology" snapped Damon looking more powerful than anyone the Auror had seen before, including Dumbledore.

"Very well then sir, show your forearm" snapped the Auror, the Slytherins all drew in sharp breaths.

Severus sighed, rolling his eyes he rolled up his sleeves…revealing bare unmarked forearms. The Auror's blinked unable to believe what he was seeing; he was so sure that Snape was a Death Eater. Narrowing his eyes he cast every revealing charm he knew, nothing appeared.

The Auror's all gulped, obviously the tip was not a good one, and they had just tried to arrest someone, accusing them of being a Death Eater when they were not. He gulped softly, knowing he would have to make a public apology. The Slytherin's were all shocked, wondering how on earth Snape had managed to hide his mark.

"I am sorry sir, it was wrong of me too accuse you without proper proof, the money's and properties that were previously taken off you will be given back. Expect an owl before sun down today. Enjoy the rest of your day" said the head Auror bowing stiffly before leaving.

"Good and don't be coming back" snapped Damon.

"Are you alright? You should never had stood in front of Snivellus, he will end up getting you arrested or killed you know" said James looking concerned.

"I'm fine now get away from me" snapped Damon.

"But…" stammered James.

"You thought after sticking up for me all would be nice and forgiven," sneered Damon.

The look on his face suggested that Damon had it right.

"Nothing will ever be right; I don't need you as a father, never have never will. Our father is dead and he was a darn good one too, he taught us everything we know" snapped Damon.

"Yeah more than you ever could, protected us and didn't try and separate us! You evil bastard" said Damien just as angry as his brother.

"I was only doing what I thought was best!" protested James.

The school sucked in a huge breath in shock at what they heard; they had proof from James Potter's mouth at what they had been told. James didn't realize what he had done; of course he didn't he was rather thick at times.

"Right? RIGHT? Trying to oblivate us and put me in an abusive house before going to start training my fucking brother and turn him into a killing machine?! Well fuck the lot of you! We hate you and always will, if it were not for Severus we would still be in America! Now push it once more and that's where we will be and there will be nothing you can do about it!" snapped Damon towering over his father, his power flowing around the room. Everyone could feel his anger, in the magic skimming over their skins.

"I'm sure there is no need for that, James sit down" said Dumbledore softly but none the less demanding.

"Sorry sir," said James looking petrified for the first time of his son's. Perhaps the truth was finally sinking in and that he realized his sons were never going to forgive him for what he had been about to let happen.

"Come on and eat dinner, I think he finally gets your message loud and clear" said Severus putting his hand on Damon's arm.

Severus still had his sleeves up; he was not going to put it down any time soon. He let his tanned arms show proudly for the first time. So Damon had been right, something had happened. He was now more thankful that Damon had gotten rid of the mark; he was rather pissed off however, wondering who had tipped off the Auror's.

"I wonder who told" said Damon as he eat dinner.

"My thoughts exactly" said Severus darkly.

"It doesn't matter, you are finally freed of all charges and getting your money and properties back. If you don't get compensation I will be making sure you do" smirked Damon a satisfied air around him.

"I am" said Severus in a small voice full of amazement.

"Watch yourself, your reputation will crumble" said Damon smirking.

"But I don't care, I am finally free, I don't need to spy, I can finally teach how I had always wanted to teach since I became a teacher" said Severus.

"Everyone will like the real you, so you have nothing to worry about" said Damon smiling softly.

"I hope so" said Severus sighing softly as he began eating dinner again, eating more than he usually would. Knowing he would not be summoned and cursed until he puked up everything he had eaten. He could not keep anything down after having the Cruciatus curse on him, no one could.

"I would like to see you four in my office after dinner" said Dumbledore, looking at each person in turn. Damon, Damien, James and Severus.

"Whatever" said Damon eating away unconcerned, Damien didn't even reply.

"Good," said Dumbledore, cheerfully but his twinkle which was normally in his eyes was gone.

-----------0

"Come on we better get going, he will just be more irritating if we go in late" said Severus to Damon.

"I'm not rushing for him, he said after dinner which means after pudding" said Damon grabbing the nicest looking pudding on the table.

Severus sighed softly, smirking amused with Damon's words he then did as Damon was doing. He began eating pudding, not rushing he didn't want to give himself indigestion thank you very much. Nor did he want to make himself sick, rushing pudding. It was something he hardly ever ate, pudding that is.

"When you go to Dumbledore's office I'm going to the library, I'm going to find all I can about this Voldemort. The more information we have on him the more chance we have of defeating him." said Tyler.

"Yeah, your right, I suppose I will come and help you once we are out" said Damien nodding his head at his girlfriend.

"I know some information about him, I don't know if it will be very useful we can share it when we get back to our rooms" said Severus.

"Well anything that will help me would prove useful right now" said Tyler.

"He is Slytherin's last heir, go to the Slytherin family tree at the back of the library, he is also a half blood, you can find out what you can from there. Also Voldemort is not his real name, I however, do not know his real name" said Severus.

"That's helpful Severus, thanks now I have an idea where to start" said Tyler nodding her head.

"Your welcome" said Severus shrugging his shoulders. He did think Tyler had a point however, the more they knew the better chance they had of riding the world of Voldemort forever.

"Come on then lets get going" said Damon softly, they would get there fashionably late, smirking in satisfaction they left for the headmaster's office.

James and Dumbledore were of course already gone, probably sitting plotting and planning away.

--------------------0

When they got there they found Lily and James were sitting in the office. Growling softly, causing them all apart from Severus and Damien to jump. He sat down the furthest he could get from Dumbledore and the others. They were out of view to anyone flooing in or coming into the office.

"Now that you are here, Damon, Damien you will be spending the next month with your parents. I'm sure you are all eager to get to know one another better, its already approved by the Minister of Magic" said Dumbledore.

"If you do, we will just apparate to America," said Damon.

"If you think for one minute we will ever forgive our parents then you are up a gump hole" said Damien in other words it was not going to happen.

"Ah, Mr. Fudge is already taking to the American Minister, you will not be granted access to America, if you do end up there the American Minister will know just to apparate you back" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling, he frowned when he saw that Damon and Damien were smirking.

"Albus!" snapped an angry voice, the voice of Cornelius Fudge.

"Yes?" asked Dumbledore his eyes still twinkling thinking he had finally won.

"I am afraid that they can indeed go to America any day they want, they have an American Citizenship" said Fudge.

"What? How I mean, can't it be overruled with them being a UK Citizen?" asked Dumbledore shocked. This however, would explain their smirks earlier on.

"No, even if it could, the American's wouldn't the Minister of Magic knows them and even worse he is fond of them. And trouble they get into here will be known and possibly they could be taken back to America" said Fudge.

"This is not good" said Dumbledore completely pale.

"So that's it then?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid there is more, they are American Citizen's which means that they go by their rules. Majority is sixteen over there, not seventeen; even then, there is nothing we can do. The boy's don't need their parents, or a guardian it's obvious they can look after themselves" said Fudge.

"Very well" said Dumbledore slumped in his seat.

"Are you done trying to manipulate us?" asked Damien angry.

"Did you honestly think you would have won? We didn't come over here until we knew for certain that you could not manipulate us, even the slightest" smirked Damon.

"Now give them one reason why they should not just leave right now? After all you have proved unworthy" snapped Severus.

"Stop talking to the headmaster like that," snapped Lily angrily!

"We may not have been there for you but we are still your parents!" she said to them.

"You were never our mother, nor father. You never will be you should not even be allowed to be a mother" said Damon looking at his mother in utter disgust.

Lily's arm rose to slap her son for his hurtful words, as her hand was just about to come into contact with Damon's face. A hand shot out, a painful bone breaking grip, it was Damon, and his reactions had been fast that was for sure.

"You try and lay one finger on me woman I will curse you so bad they wont find all of you" he said squeezing down on Lily's trapped hurting hand.

"James!" whimpered Lily.

"Get off her" snapped James, not fighting knowing he was no match for his son's, how humiliating.

"Not so tough are you James Potter? Without your buddies behind you, scared of your own son no less pitiful" sneered Severus his eyes glittering in triumph.

"Shut it Snivellus" said James.

"Coward" snapped Severus finally getting them back for all the abuse at school.

"Least I have children and a family something you will never have! Your children will all be cowering from you if you did have one" snapped James.

"When I have children Potter, I will protect them with my last breath! I will not let anyone manipulate them or tear them apart. I will love my children with everything they are worth" said Severus passionately.

"Come on love" said Damon.

"He is old enough to be your father for fuck sakes!" snapped James.

"My father was 100 hundred years old actually, and Severus is only forty or something but he actually only looks in his twenty's that's what good sun and happiness does to one person" snapped Damon.

"And do not mention our father, you are not even worth the ground he walks on" said Damien as the three left the headmasters office. Going down to the library to find out how Tyler was getting on in the Library.

The sight that met them made them still in shock…before getting into action…wands drawn ready for battle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They found it crowded with Gryffindor's at one side and Slytherins at the other. Tyler was brawling with Ginny Weasley, the stupid bint that she was, she just didn't like the fact that she had been turned down. Damien looked on in amazement wondering how on earth they had gotten into a cat fight.

"Sir, I've summoned their wands when I did they started fighting like this! I tried my best" said the head boy hysterical.

"It's fine! Get the Slytherins back to their dorm's now" said Severus quickly taking control of the situation.

Damon quickly grabbed Ginny by the hair, stopping her from attacking Tyler, and Damien quickly went to his girlfriend. Ginny was clawing at Damon's hand she obviously didn't like being man handled. He quickly shoved her on the floor with a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Damien looking concerned at his girlfriend.

"I'm fine the stupid bitch attacked me, thankfully I was able to send all my work to my room before it ended up all over the place" muttered Tyler grimacing in pain.

"Do you need a potion?" Asked Severus concerned.

"No, I'm fine," said Tyler shaking her head getting up properly.

"Well I'm not! I need help to get to the hospital wing, will you help me?" Asked Ginny, looking at Damien seductively.

"No, I'm sure Neville Longbottom would like to take you" said Damien quickly.

"I don't think so" said Neville going over to one of the tables and began reading his books. He had been doing a lot of reading since the Potter boys had come back; most people didn't know what to think of this new confidant Neville Longbottom.

"Fine!" screeched Ginny.

"Lets get going, I want too see the information you have" said Severus he didn't want to be around that little bitch any longer than necessary.

"Yeah let's go" said Damon, Severus put his arm around his lover and the two pairs of love birds quickly left the library, leaving a fuming Ginny Weasley sitting there.

---------------------0

"Did you find a lot?" asked Severus.

"Yes, quite a lot, I'm actually surprised at how much I was able to find." said Tyler.

"How much?" asked Damon.

"About twenty scrolls of things, that's not including the family trees and that" said Tyler.

"That's a lot; you would expect to find nothing, especially about Voldemort. Either Dumbledore wants people finding out, or he doesn't and we just found it because we knew where we were looking" said Damon frowning.

"I agree, with that Dumbledore doesn't want people knowing it's just because we know what we were looking for" said Severus.

"I can't wait to get out of this school! I'm sick of it already." snapped Tyler.

"It's a nice school, just some people in it are not the nicest," protested Severus.

"The school is lovely and some of the people are nice, most are arrogant arseholes or stupid fucks that I will never be able to stand" said Tyler.

"Yeah you got that right" muttered Damien, still annoyed that anyone would want to hurt his Tyler.

"Never mind that the now, we wont be staying in Hogwarts forever, I'm going to get some things out of the library apart from that nothing apart from Severus interests me" said Damon in a demanding tone.

"Ok" mumbled Tyler giving it a rest for now anyways.

"Good" said Damon nodding relaxing back into his lover as they made their way down to their rooms.

----------------------0

Inside now, Tyler went though to her room meanwhile Damon and Damien and Severus cleaned up the table, leaving nothing on it. They had research to do, and they would need all the help they could get.

"Here" said Tyler bringing it though.

"So what do you have so far?" asked Damon.

"Well Voldemort is a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, he is the last remaining Slytherin descendant" she started.

"We know that, its common knowledge" said Severus.

"I know, but never mind that" said Tyler.

"So anything else about him?" Asked Damon sitting down, a coffee conjured and he was drinking it.

"Well, he went to Hogwarts; he was prefect and head boy, very smart and the best grades ever. Apparently Lord Voldemort is an anagram 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' turns into 'I am Lord Voldemort'. He is an orphan his father died when he was seventeen but his mother died at his birth. Where he stayed I don't know" said Tyler.

"Well Damien, Tyler you both go and see if you can dig up where Tom Riddle stayed the more we know the better. Keep it quite if Voldemort gets wind of it you will die before you can say I know who you are." said Damon saying the last part sarcastically knowing his brother and hopefully one day sister in law knew how to take care of themselves.

"We will do it in a while, is there any more?" asked Damien.

"Well according to some books I was reading, Slytherin had a chamber in Hogwarts. I hold no doubt that Voldemort would have went down there; if we can somehow find it we might find more information. It's said the founders have portraits in their chambers, their real chambers. So Slytherins' chamber might hold Slytherin and he might tell us about Voldemort" said Tyler.

"Good idea," said Damon nodding his head.

"But we have never discovered where it is" said Severus pointing out a fact they were missing.

"Don't worry, a snake will know within half an hour and we could be on our way to the historic chamber within minutes" said Damon dismissively.

"People have been looking for it since Hogwarts founders died, and you think you will find it in a couple of minutes?" Asked Severus skeptically.

"Of course, Snakes are great at smelling, so they will know and Voldemort found the chamber, of that I have no doubt because he really is smart. If people before us found it they were hardly going to tell," said Damon shaking his head.

"True" said Severus shrugging his shoulders, he would not admit he would love too see Slytherin's chamber of Secrets.

"Ok, let's see if we can find anything else" said Damien.

"I also want to know more about Dumbledore, I don't know how but I need information like reading his diary or something, anything a journal" said Damon.

"Dumbledore has journals, if you could get into his office copy them and take them" said Severus, hoping they would not because he was not daft enough to think Dumbledore would not protect something like that. They probably would know that as well, that's why he didn't say anything.

"Good idea, we don't half have a busy day!" said Tyler frowning.

"I know we best get started as soon as we can before sleeping as much as we can" said Damon.

"I agree" said Damien he had been on similar quests like this, but none so important nor life saving.

Damon and Damien were not stupid; they knew they were in a prophecy and that they had to end this war. They didn't want to do it on anyone's terms apart from their own. They hated the thought that their destiny was not in their own hands, they were very independent people that was for sure.

"So Tyler and Damien are going to find out more while me and you go to the chamber but I don't have a snake" said Severus softly.

"Don't worry about that, leave that too me, I've heard a dozen snakes around the dungeons" said Damon smirking slightly.

"Oh" was all a shocked Severus could say, snakes in his dungeons what about his students!

"Well then lets get this show on the road" said Damon banishing the scrolls he didn't want Dumbledore coming in and seeing what they were doing. They had already had enough of his manipulating to last a life time.

"Goodbye" said Tyler and Damien getting up and leaving.

"See you" said Damon quickly going deeper into the dungeons Severus hot on his heels.

'Who is this human' hissed the snake.

'I'm Damon, I ask a favour of you, if you do this then I will give you and your family all the rats and mice you want' hissed Damon.

'All the rats? Oooh nice offerrr' hissed the Snake.

"What's going on?" asked Severus.

"They are agreeing" said Damon quickly hissing once more.

'Very well young master Damon, we will look for this chamber you speak off' hissed the snake.

'Good, but if there is anything there, don't go near it! Don't get yourself hurt' hissed Damon.

'I underssstand' hissed the Snake.

'Good, thank you and goodbye,' hissed Damon.

"Ok we might as well find something to do until he comes back" said Damon.

"Ok let's go back to my quarters" said Severus softly.

"Yes, lets I want another nice warm coffee any way's" said Damon as they quickly made there way back.

----------------------0

"Headmaster can I ask you what you are doing here?" Asked Severus narrowed eyed looking at the headmaster suspiciously.

"Ah Severus my boy, just the man I was looking for, the children have been screaming about hearing a snake you won't know anything about it would you?" asked Dumbledore frowning.

"No. I've heard nothing Headmaster sorry" said Severus keeping his face straight. However, the thought of students screaming running frightened from a snake was a humorous thought.

"Oh dear, and where is Damien and Tyler?" Asked Dumbledore looking around curiously.

"I don't see how it's any of your business we are adults and don't need ever second accounted for" said Damon his face blank, although on the inside he was burning in anger. Dumbledore didn't realize just how much Damon Evans aka Harry Potter really hated Dumbledore


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I hasss found the chamber you sssspeak off" hissed the snake coming into Severus' quarters.

"Where isss it?" hissed Damon as curious as ever.

"It'sss in a bathroom, an abandoned one…a ghost resides in there" hissed the snake.

"Severus is there one bathroom with any ghosts in it?" asked Damon curiously.

"Yes, a girl, Moaning Myrtle, she is called why?" asked Severus curious.

"Apparently that's where the chamber is" said Damon looking amused.

"It's a girl's bathroom!" said Severus looking amused himself, it was so Slytherin that even he had not thought of such a place.

"Hang on did you say Myrtle?" asked Damon frowning.

"Yes why?" asked Severus curiously.

"Well it just reminds me of something I've read in the full copy of Hogwarts a history before it could be edited." said Damon going to his trunk.

"It's impossible! They were removed when Dumbledore became Headmaster! All copies were destroyed by the ministry!" said Severus.

"One was in America, perhaps someone from England moved there taking a copy with them. I have it now, actually it was my fathers, did he come to Hogwarts?" asked Damon.

"Yes, he moved to America because there is more about potions there than I could ever dream about finding here" admitted Severus.

"Hm…" said Damon flipping through the book until he found it letting out a 'hah' when he did.

"Well?" asked Severus moving to look over Damon's shoulder.

"She was killed in that very bathroom, her death was mysterious and it's the year Tom Riddle was head boy, so she wasn't hit with the killing curse or any magic for that matter. It was almost like she had died from shock, curious" said Damon out loud.

"Ask her" said Severus.

"Good idea, lets go" said Damon putting the book back and locking his trunk so no one could get into it.

It was a long walk towards the chamber, quickly getting inside they heard myrtle before they saw her. She was a teenager, still had her school uniform on and everything.

"Myrtle?" asked Damon softly.

"Yes?" she asked coming out giggling slightly.

"I know you died here, but how did you die?" asked Damon.

"Oh…well if you want to know the last thing I remember is big scary yellow eyes right over there. The sink was open and I heard hissing" she said looking proud at being asked how she died…almost cheerful.

"But how come you came back as a ghost?" said Damon frowning.

"Oh…I wasn't ready to die; I want what ever killed me caught! Before I move on. No one would help me anyways, so I guess I'm stuck in my toilet forever" said she moping.

"We want to help you, I have to ask what was Tom Riddle like to you?" asked Damon.

"He was a horrid nasty boy! Always bullying me because I was a half blood, because of my glasses he was glad I died; he accused another boy of killing me. I know it wasn't him…he was nice to me unlike some people, Hagrid he works here now…they say it was a spider…but they don't have yellow cat like eyes…they all have red eyes" said Myrtle softly as she floated around the room.

"Hagrid? Severus what do you know about him?" asked Damon.

"Well he was expelled, he doesn't have a wand anymore, and Dumbledore took him on as ground keeper. Dumbledore, I don't think even tried to get him a fair trial I know he spent time in Azkaban for it…and did in what would have been your second year" said Severus.

"What happened in second year?" asked Damon.

"A student died the same way as Myrtle did…Penelope Clearwater she was a Ravenclaw…Percy Weasley has never been the same since she died" said Severus.

"So he was suspected once again…what happened then because I think he's still there isn't he?" asked Damon.

"Yeah…Dumbledore got him out" said Severus.

"But his name was not cleared? Didn't get pardoned nor his wand back?" asked Damon frowning.

"No he didn't…" said Severus looking confused himself.

"This makes no sense! We need to know more about Dumbledore!" said Damon angrily.

"You want to know more about him? Ask the ghosts they know the most…Dumbledore has something on peeves, why do you think he listens to him…the Bloody baron knows what it is" said Myrtle giggling.

"What do we do first?" Damon asked Severus.

"Bloody Baron" said Severus immediately.

"Come on then" said Damon. "Thanks for the chat Myrtle we will do all we can to help you move on".

"Thank you" said Myrtle looking happy for the first time Severus had ever seen her.

----------

Getting back into the dungeons they hunted the Bloody Baron down, he was in an abandoned part of the castle.

"Baron?" asked Damon coming up.

"Yes?" asked the ghost.

"We need to know what Dumbledore has over peeves" said Damon.

"Do you now?" said the ghost.

"Will you tell us?" asked Damon.

"What's in it for me?" asked the ghost he was after all a Slytherin.

"Um…we can show you the chamber of secrets and meet Salazar Slytherin in all his glory on a painting" said Damon.

"Done, Peeves was killed as a child he's only fourteen really but he looks older. That's why he plays all those pranks…it's the only joy he gets out of life, he is a bitter boy. Dumbledore knows who killed him but is not talking, and Peeves cannot move on until justice is served so he can fade in peace" said Bloody baron.

"Fuck, this is getting worse by the minute, we need to get those journals of Dumbledore" said Damon.

"Dumbledore isn't stupid enough to leave them out unprotected" protested Severus.

"If he is so sure of his own power then he would" said Damon.

"True but I don't think that's the case" said Severus.

"Ask the portraits…I'm sure the Black portrait will tell you" said the Bloody baron before he floated away up the ceiling.

"Right come on we are going now, first we need to distract him" said Damon frowning.

"PEEVES!" said a loud voice, just then a ghost laughing came towards him.

"Peeves? Can I ask you to do something?" asked Damon.

"And what will I get?" asked the boy.

"Dung bombs and some pranks…and getting to move on" said Damon honestly.

Peeves stopped at that, the boys sad face seemed to show raw emotion for a ghost. Severus felt his heart constrict, he had always hated the boy just because he was a nuisance. Now he knew he wished he could take back every horrible word he had ever spoken back.

"You know?" asked Peeves curious.

"Yes, but we need to get into Dumbledore's office and find out who did it too you…and a lot more as well…Dumbledore will get what's coming to him…so please…help us" said Damon.

"You really will get me the dung bombs?" asked Peeves curiously a sad look on his face.

"I promise, and let you have some fun before I find your peace" said Damon his face showing nothing but honesty.

"Done, Peeves is going to rock the school" said Peeves shooting though the ceiling at an alarming rate.

"I can't believe how much I've learned in a day…I used to be horrible to him you know I never once stopped to think how they died or why they were still here" said Severus sadly.

"It doesn't matter Severus, we will find him help peace that's enough for him to forgive you" said Damon quickly making their way out of the dungeons.

-------------0

The headmaster's office was empty, Damon had to make sure that there was no spells in the rooms. They didn't want to be found out, or have Dumbledore knowing they had been up there.

Opening the door they rushed in, Damon looked for the Black portrait.

"Can you help us?" asked Damon.

"What do you want?" asked Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Your help to bring Dumbledore down" said Damon knowing this would catch the old man's attention. He had whispered so the other portraits had not heard nor woken up.

"Done, what do you need?" asked Phineas

"We need to know where his journals are and if he has spells on them" said Damon.

"Oh yes he has…two in fact…one that tells him if someone touches them and two it tracks their magical signature I think he may also have a tracker on the journals themselves" said Phineas.

"Told you, all we want to do is copy them so we wont be touching them and he won't know" said Damon exited.

"You are almost a true Slytherin…I would have been proud to teach you in my days" said Phineas.

"Thank you sir, where are they?" asked Damon he didn't know how long Peeves could hold him off.

"The top drawer on the right hand side, at the very top, there is also many important information at the bottom of it" said Phineas.

"Right Severus levitate it all up" said Damon.

"Hey! I don't want killed by a maniac Dumbledore…" said Severus he had just truly beginning to see what kind of man Dumbledore was.

"You won't be touching it!" said Damon shaking his head.

"True" said Severus.

They had just copied everything when the door opened…..revealing a very angry and white….D


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

...Damien Evans.

Damon let out a breath he had been holding, his shoulders slumping in relief glad it was only his brother.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Damien curiously coming in. Tyler was behind him they had a huge notepad book in her hands.

"We found everything we needed, we were just going to get the journals and get to our quarters" said Damien.

"Its fine I've got them…lets get out of here, Dumbledore will get back any second" said Damon.

Severus levitated all the contents back into the drawer making sure all the portraits were all still asleep. They all went back in just exactly as they had been before they had moved them, quickly gathering every single copied thing they had they quickly got out of the old fool's office.

'Good luck' was the last thing they heard from Phineas as they exited the office.

Ducking behind a statue when they saw Dumbledore humming a tune, holding their breaths and sticking as close as they could to each other. They left out collective breaths as Dumbldore went into his office, before quickly getting away from that area and down into the safety of their rooms.

"Bloody hell that was close" said Damien shaking his head.

"What did you guys find out?" asked Damon.

"Well more than we bargained for, in fact it seemed almost too easy, I'm not sure but its almost like Voldemort wants us to find out…either that or he was careless but from what I've seen that's not the case" said Tyler frowning.

"Those thoughts aside what did you get?" asked Severus softly.

"Well…we think Voldemort has made Horcruxes" said Damien.

"Your kidding" gasped Severus looking like he had just been drained of all blood.

"No, he has a book hidden under the floor boards of his room in the orphanage…he was killing people before he even started attending Hogwarts! There is also something under there that reeks of Dark magic the rooms just disgusting according to the woman no one has entered that room since Tom Riddle had it…he was abused at the orphanage because he was a freak" said Damien.

"This just gets worse" said Severus shaking his head, the thought that Voldemort had even thought of making one made his stomach turn. No one had made a Horcrux in...well ever apart from a few...Horcrux information was nil these days. Only way Voldemort could have gotten that information is if someone old and a defence against the dark arts teacher told him.

"If he did this then there must be someone else involved...a Defence teacher a master actually and he must be pretty old...Horcrux information is nil these days" said Severus frowning.

"Well...if you can dig up all the Defence teachers that taught when Tom Riddle was at school. I'll write it down. This is going to take a long time and we cannot afford to forget something. We need to divide up...otherwise it will take too long and we need to be cautious about it as well. Dumbledore gets suspicious the information will go missing and we might find ourselves' ghosts as well" said Damon writing it down.

"Thats a good idea, so this whole thing is a possibility that he really did make them. He is powerful i give him that but to make Horcruxes? Is it possible?" asked Damien.

"So if it's a possibility how many did he create and where are they?" said Damon writing down everything he was learning.

"And what are they, Voldemort would need to keep them in a vessel of sorts, any sort of instrument they could be all over the world. It's impossible to know where they are! I mean you can even put Horcruxes into people this is just impossible!" said Severus.

"Calm down Severus, we will get him we will use the mark if needed be, hopefully it won't come to that. Look at what we have found already?! All this" said Damon soothingly gesturing to everything in the room and all over the tables.

"Ok...but maybe there is certain things he put them in" said Severus calming down enough to think rationally.

"We think it's a possibility that he put them in Hogwarts things, he is obsessed with anyone from the Hogwarts lines…Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor…four maybe if that's a bit of his soul under his room them five?" guessed Tyler.

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Severus.

Tyler threw three scrolls at him, opening them up they realized they were from the Hogwarts lines. Most of them were actually blacked out; because they were dead…it was done in a Muggle pen as well…if they were under the bed only Tom Riddle could have done it.

"I agree…obsessed is the word. He is actually still looking for the members, of those families um…even sent us on missions to try and get them. We never actually found any of them. And we got cursed for our troubles" said Severus.

"I know two of them moved to America" said Damon looking at the names. Could it be true? Thought Damon...could what he be seeing and thinking be true? His instincts were never wrong, however the names kept making him think of Tyler, he would trust them for now. If he was wrong it didn't really matter...right because it was in the end just a guess.

"Who?" asked Damien curious if he knew them too? He would not be so curious when he found out who Damon was thinking about.

"One family member is sitting in this very room" said Damon.

"Who?" asked Severus looking skeptical? Wondering who it could be...it could be Damon and Damien after all they were smart they could be the Ravenclaw heirs, he could not think of who else it could be. He knew it was not his, he had done a heritage claim at Gringotts...he had not claimed it because he knew it would just get taken off him like his other money.

Damon looked at Tyler; Tyler realized what he meant and shook her head in denial.

"Yes I think you have been lied to about your true name….I think you may very well be the few remaining Ravenclaw descendants left. I mean your parents seemed really weary around us...is there somewhere your parents don't like you going? In their room? Could they actually have information in their room? Birth certificates? Do you have yours?" said Damon softly.

"She can't be! I mean it's impossible I mean there are millions of people out there with the name Tyler its just not possible" protested Damien. Scared for his girlfriend and for himself…not of Voldemort but just in general what it could mean.

"There is only one real way to find out…you can see Aura's Tyler that was one of Ravenclaw's many talents as well as Ancient runes…not her best but one of her best. You have amazing instincts which he have always listened too, in my mind and heart I know you are the third remaining Ravenclaw descendant alive and the youngest one at that. I may be wrong then we can forget this entire thing, but I think we should check." said Damon.

"How long would it take to find out" said Tyler looking like she wanted it not to be true. In a way she wanted it to be true as well...she had read upon them and admired Rowena Ravenclaw and had felt like it was a part of her. The thought that she could be the heir brought them back up again. She was so scared, nervous and exited at the same time.

"Five seconds, there is a spell that could trace your very blood line back to where it started" said Severus.

"Do it" said Tyler anxious to get it over with. She wanted to know if she truly was one of the remaining heirs or if Damon was just wrong...but he was hardly ever wrong at all.

"Find blood line heritage come to her, use her magic use her blood find her blood line now" said Severus pointing his wand at Tyler.

Tyler glowed a golden colour as the glow entered her stomach and came back out again. It kept going for a few minutes, then it finally stopped, they didn't so much as jump when something appeared out of no where.

A parchment came out of no where, it continued getting bigger and bigger as the minutes past. Finally the huge family tree line stopped; opening it they all began reading it.

At the very bottom was none other than what Damon suspected….Rowena Ravenclaw and Marcus Escargot. She truly was the third remaining youngest heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. She didn't know if she should be exited or scared! It was reality now, it was time to face fact. She was just getting scared when Damon said something that made her snort before bursting out laughing.

"Escargot? Marcus Snails he must have been bullied rotten as a kid!" said Damon trying to change the atmosphere.

It worked Tyler snorted before laughing and Damien laughed, Severus just shook his head and let his amusement show on his face. He made them all coffee before they settled down and sat talking once more.

"Ok, so we assume that Voldemort has five, but he could have more so we cannot act if we don't know for definite just how many he has, otherwise he will just keep coming back" said Damon.

"Isn't there a way you can find it though the dark mark?" asked Severus.

"You don't have it any more but it would have been a possibility yes" said Damon.

"I know I don't but you can get one of the Death Eaters you know; after all I know most of them anyway. Voldemort pours his very essence into those marks, if there is a way to find out it would be though them" said Severus.

"Good point, we will come back to that" said Damon.

"What did you find out then" said Tyler curious.

"We found out more than we ever bargained for" said Severus looking like he had just lost his trust in someone.

"Yeah we sure did" said Damon.

"Well? Did you find the chamber?" asked Damien.

"Yeah we know where it is, we also know that a school girl died in there the year that Tom Riddle was there. Hagrid the huge guy working outside was accused off it…he ended up in Azkaban when we would have just started our second year. Another student has already died but they must have moved on because she isn't here. We also found out that the ghost Peeves…" said Damon.

"Poltergeist actually" Severus cut in.

"Fine anyway he was killed as well…Dumbledore knows who done it and didn't open his mouth. We think that may be the case with Myrtle but we can't be sure. He has been manipulating Peeves for a long time…Peeves is just a kid fourteen I think…so that's what lead us to Dumbledore's office we need to know…and we will know soon enough" said Damon looking at the books.


	21. Chapter 21

**Separated Twins **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Chapter 21 **

"I can't be arsed sitting reading his stupid manipulative thoughts" groaned Harry his anger tripled even just looking at the books.

"Maybe one of us should just read them that way you can concentrate on something else?" asked Damon referring to him and his girlfriend.

"You have a point" said Severus thoughtfully, he didn't think he should let Damon read it; he didn't want Damon loosing his temper with the old man. Not for Dumbledore's safety but for Damon's he didn't want him arrested. Dumbledore did have a big influence in the wizarding world, especially the Ministry being the head of the Wizengamont was worse.

"I'll read them" said Damon.

"No!" protested Severus immediately.

"Why not?" asked Damon angrily.

"Damien should read them, we have work to do" said Severus.

"What work?" asked Damon.

"We need to try and release Peeves" said Severus.

"Trying to stop us reading the diary's?" asked Damon angrily.

Severus punched Damon in the face, anger unlike he had ever felt before had pulsed though him. How could Damon think that? After everything Dumbledore had done to him? He may have just found out but to assume he even was trying to protect Dumbledore made him angry.

Damon fell down, clutching his bloody nose, he knew he deserved it but hell if he would let someone he had come to care for hit me. I knew there and then that was the end of him and Severus, being hit by the Dursley's for a day at the most had made him hate violence of any kind and he refused to let someone hit him again.

Damien was right over to his brother making sure he was alright, Damien looked at Severus in anger and sadness, he had heard Damon's thoughts and knew this was not going to be pretty.

"I'm sorry" said Severus looking at his knuckles in shock, he had never really meant to hurt Damon. But the anger was awful and the hurtful words were even worse. "But never accuse me of anything like that again."

"Don't worry, I won't be in the position to do so, it's over Severus" said Damon angrily going into the bathroom.

"What?" asked Severus shocked, he had not expected that.

"He hates violence Sev, you will be lucky if he even speaks to you again" said Tyler sadly.

Damon came out of the bathroom, his nose completely healed, the blood completely gone. Severus watched Damon warily, he believed Tyler when she said that she would be lucky if he spoke to him again.

"Let's go" said Damon angrily.

"Do not shut me out of this," said Severus.

"Fine, but leave me alone, raise your hand again and I will make your life a living hell" snapped Damon.

"It already is" said Severus not showing his sadness nor guilt. He was so used to hiding his emotions, he could even do it at the hardest moments. He knew there and then that he would never deserve Damon, he had hit him, he had never hit anyone else in his entire life, yet he hit Damon? The man he had come to love? Something was wrong.

"I'm going to read the Journals" said Damien.

"Something's wrong," said Severus, the others even Damon stopped to look at him.

"What?" asked Damon coolly.

"I've never lost my temper before in my life, never hurt anyone or anything like that, never before in my life have I felt so suffocated by anger before." said Severus looking agitated.

"Maybe it has something to do with the mark?" asked Tyler thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I guess I could look at the book" said Damon still not happy with Severus.

"Summon it then, we will look and find out" said Damien shooting a look at his brother.

"Accio book," said Damon the book he wanted in mind, which came zooming though to him.

Opening the book he opened it to the page he needed and quickly started reading it.

_The dark mark stops their potential and their true feelings, it stops them feeling so when the mark is taken away they may be a danger to everyone around. Their potential will come, and their body may not be able to handle it, their could be magical out bursts. _

_Their true feels will be coming back, but it will come back in anger, one man actually killed before his emotions were finally settled. Then guilt would settle in, usually the anger comes out because that's the emotion that was suppressed for so long and anger is the nastiest emotion and the one that comes out easiest in people. _

_To stop it you have to give them a temporary suppressing emotion potion. The potion suppressed the emotion but also gets rid of the excess emotions. So the build up of anger will eventually tone down until their is no longer any build up of anger. _

"Well that explains it" said Tyler a little cheerfully.

"I'm so sorry Damon, I would never have hurt you, ever." said Severus honestly.

"Well at least you know if you ever want a real relationship with me never to raise your hand, I hate violence of any kind" said Damon.

"May I ask why?" asked Severus curiously.

"I was beaten by Muggles the day Dumbledore sent me to my aunts, then after that I've lost a friend to violence, he died of his injuries a day later, even I couldn't save him in time, he was beyond magic's healing" said Damon.

"Beyond magic's healing?" asked Severus skeptically not believing a word Damon said.

"Magic cannot heal everything Severus, every one of his bones were broken, he had lost too much blood and his lungs were punctured, he needed help to breathe. Now tell me do you think you could have saved someone who was as bad as that?!" asked Damon softly, he couldn't help but think that it was alright for Severus not to believe him.

"I guess you are right" said Severus defeated.

"I think we are getting off track" said Tyler softly.

"I need to make the potions," said Severus.

"Right, Sev, Dam...go make enough potions to last a couple of years because that's how long he's going to need them. We will start reading though those bastards diaries" said Damien.

"Not here though, remember he can get in and I have no doubt he would recognize his own journals if he saw them" said Severus.

"I know, we are going to spell our bedroom under secret keeper, and read everything in there, we are taking everything in as well. We can't let Dumbledore see we are up to anything so this is the way its going to be." said Damien.

"Good idea, now lets get the show on the road we have a boy to lay to rest!" said Damon.

"Hold it!" shouted Severus his eyes lightening up.

"What is it?" asked Damon.

"That's what we need to do!" said Severus nearly shouting.

"What? Confused here!" said Damien shaking his head, he couldn't read the mans mind for goodness sakes.

"We need to find Peeves' body and give him a proper burial! That way he can be at peace his spirit might pass on" said Severus thoughtfully.

"That might just work, right get this potion done, you go we will be going to see Peeves as soon as we are finished." said Damon.

"Right" said Damien going into the room with Tyler, it wasn't long before the room disappeared from them entirely.

------------0

"I'm sorry" apologized Severus to Harry for what felt like the thousand time.

"Severus say that once more and I swear to god..." shouted Harry exasperated.

"I never meant to hurt you," said Severus still very guilty, a month ago he would never have considered apologizing to someone. Shows how far he had come, and how much he had changed.

"Severus I know, it all comes back down to Voldemort, but I will never let you hit me Severus, one hit becomes more and more, I won't let myself get drawn into abuse." said Damon.

"I am not abusive" snapped Severus, he didn't like to think that.

"Of course you aren't Severus, its just you have freaked me out, even though I know it's not your fault, look let's just get this potion made and get back to normal" sighed Damon, the potion wasn't hard, both men knew how to make emotion suppressing potions in their sleep.

"Will we be though?" asked Severus looking pleadingly, hoping and praying the answer would be yes.

"Only one way to find out" said Damon handing over a potion to Severus, one they both knew as emotion suppressing potion.

Severus took the potion without any doubt, suspicion sighing softly he felt himself becoming sort of numb, not the way he had been since he took the mark...but it was as if he had taken a calming potion. Letting out a sigh he said "Thank Merlin for that".

"Well now that's done," said Severus bringing Damon into his eyes, he had more than one way to show he was sorry.

They stood there kissing for at least five minutes, never letting up, however they eventually had to part for proper air. Gasping he let Severus lean against him, kissing him on the neck, it felt like butterfly kisses all the way down and he was hard and aching within minutes.

"We have work to do," said Damon feeling like a teenager, well in Hogwarts he was but in USA he was considered an adult.

"It can wait ten minutes," said Severus confidently delving into Damon's trousers.

"Mmm..." said Damon, his breath hitching and he arched up into Severus' inexperienced touches. It made him rock hard at the thought that this was the first person Severus was willingly touching, the first person to want this with. The first time was rape so it wasn't exactly willing of course. The hands quickly got a good grip of him, and started yanking at him, hard, rough and soft. Damon liked all three of these combinations, arching into Severus he felt himself cum. Spewing himself all over his boxers and all over Severus' hands. Damon just stood there, eyes closed, when he touched Severus he realized with a jolt that he had came without actually having been touched.

"Come on," said Damon.

Severus uttered a spell that had both of them clean, then they cleaned up the lab before they went in search of the devious fourteen year old the school liked to call Peeves, Peeves was his last name.


	22. Chapter 22

**Separated twins**

**Chapter 22**

"Peeves!" shouted Damon.

They had been looking for Peeves for the past three hours.

"Wee lost Potty what are you doing Potty wee lost Potty?" said Peeves jumping around.

"Where is your body?" asked Severus, jumping right into it no nonsense.

Peeves stopped in mid air what he was doing looking pale.

"Peeves?" asked Damon worried, he didn't think it was possible for ghosts to get so pail, now he knew they did get even paler than normal.

There was silence for a long while before whispered words were spoken.

"It's hidden in the forbidden forest" said Peeves.

"But the creatures in there. wouldn't they um..have eaten your body by this?" asked Damon looking as if he was given up hope.

Severus agreed silently, his eyes let Damon know how he felt - useless, angered and resignation.

"No, Dumbledore put repelling charms, and everything anti preserving charms as well. All wandlessly so his magic didn't end up on my body" said Peeves sadly.

Severus was stunned Dumbledore went into that much trouble?! how had he known that the bloody boy would come back? there's never a garantee of coming back.

"Fuck," swore Severus "do you know where in the forbidden forest it is?"

"At the very edge, no one gets that far into it these days, because of spiders, Centaur's and no one goes near the forbidden forest because of the werewolf rumours" said Peeves looking resigned.

This was the first time Peeves had ever told a living being before.

"No one goes that far in," nodded a still resigned Severus.

Upon seeing both men's resignation he grew more determined to see this through until the very end even if it kills him.

"We are going," whispered an adamant Damon.

"It's too dangerous" protested Severus worried. But the anger started stirring inside him.

He threw a look at Damon, hoping the young man would catch it, and do something. He knew if he tried to talk he would say something he would gravely regret and he wasnt moving. He wasnt risking hurting the young man he had come to love, it was his fault he had wanted the blasted mark removed.

Damon must have spotted the look, because he got in touch with his brother though the bond. As quickly as he could becuase he didnt want to start hating Severus or not wanting to be near him. Funny thing was the nearest and dearest always got the worst of it.

_Is it ready? _

_What? Asked a confused voice. _

_The potion for Severus! _

_Oh, sorry Damon I'm busy reading this journal had me confused there for a second_

_So.. Asked an impatient voice_

_Is he having an anger attack? Asked a worried voice. _

_Yes so hurry! _

_I'm going to apparate fuck the wards cursed a worried Damien. _

"Here!" said Damien handing over the potion to suppress emotions. Severus downed it and changes came immediately, he seemed cool, as if he felt nothing at all. Which was what he was feeling, thankfully he was used to the potions, he had taken them when he was going to Voldemort. Just in case he had to participate in any of the sports that were going on.

"Weird" said Severus burping embarassed.

Thankfully this didn't happen very often at all, because Voldemort rather him brewing potions, and stocking up on potions all the time. Something actually went in Severus' favour for once in his life.

"That's better" said Severus feeling like he was on cloud nine.

"I'm sure it is" said Damien in attempt to be sarcastic.

"Don't do sarcasm it doesn't become you" sneered Severus a smirk on his face.

"I can do sarcasm" grouched Damien.

"No you can't" agreed Damon "Me and Severus are the kings of sarcasm"

"Yes, stay being the royal pussy" smirked Severus.

Growling low in his throat he mockingly glared at them before apparating away once again. Just then Dumbledore and all the teachers turned up at the scene after turning the corner. None of then had seen Damien thankfully or they would have passed out.

"What is going on?" snapped Dumbledore anger and shock written on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Damien playing his part.

"The wards around this corridor have collapsed," said Dumbledore looking panicked.

"Really?" asked Damon his eyes going wide.

"Shall we show them?" asked Dumbledore, together they chanted a spell that showed the magic. However, what stunned them their was nothing wrong with the wards. They had been sure there had been something wrong with them, all the teachers held some amount of control over the wards.

"This shows nothing is wrong with the wards" said Severus frowning at them.

"There was a hole in it a few minutes ago!" said Minerva looking slightly confused but adamant.

"Well whatever it was it's gone now" said Damon.

"Get the students into the Great hall immediately," said Dumbledore his voice grave.

"Right away Headmaster!" said McGonagall looking worried.

Her voice boomed the entire school a few minutes later, and the head of houses went immediately to their common rooms.

_**Students please get up, grab your robe and stand in a single file inside your common room immediately. Do not leave and do not under any circumstances open the portrait now your head of house will be there in a minute to escort you to the Great hall. Do not panic we are just making necessary precautions! **_

"So much for not panicking them" muttered Flitwick moving away.

"Indeed" was all Severus had to say.

"Damon where will you be going? with my to the Great Hall?" asked Dumbledore.

"He can come with me Albus" sighed Severus "Come," he guided Damon away from the scene feeling much better no more anger coursing through him.

"You feeling ok?" asked Damon as they headed to the Slytherin common room.

"I'm much better thanks" said Severus he wanted to add 'love' to the end of it for some reason but that wasnt a word in his vocabulary well...not right now it wasnt.

"Ah, good lined up and ready to go, you have done me proud lets go," smirked Severus.

So in silence they made their way to the Great hall, where there was hundreds of sleeping bags everywhere. The Slytherins stayed together in one corner and began chatting. No one else was there yet, next came the Ravenclaw's hardly any surprise. The Huffelpuffs came in looking scared, really anyone can scare a Hufflepuff but the Gryffindors looked like they were war hero's ready to face whoever it was head on. The problem with Gryffindors is that they were too big headed perhaps the hat was right about every single one of them! stupid not brave.

* * *

**THERE WE GO! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? THE STORY IS COMING ALONG LOL THEY THINK SOMEONE IS IN THE SCHOOL BECUASE OF THE WARDS. DONT WORRY LOL DAMON WONT BE DOING THAT TOO OFTEN BECUASE HE LIKES SOME OF THE STUDENTS AND DOESNT WANT TO SCARE THEM TOO MUCH. PLUS IT MADE IT NOTICEABLE THAT THEY ARE NOT THERE! NOW THEY HAD TO WAIT UNTIL EVERYTHING IS SORTED BEFORE THEY CAN GET PEEVES BODY. .WILL THEY GET IT? WILL THEY FIND IT? WILL THEY MANAGE TO LET PEEVES PASS ON? WILL PEEVES KNOW SOME CRITICAL INFORMATION ON DUMBLEDORE? AND WHAT WILL PEEVES FIRST NAME BE? SOMETHING OLD FASHON SO ITS BELIEVABLE R&R PLS BYEEEEEEEEEE XX**


	23. Chapter 23

**Separated twins **

**Chapter 23 **

"I suppose we have to go as well?" asked Damon frowning.

"Unfortunately, last time we did this was in third year," said Severus not elaborating.

"God, come on then" said Damon walking away from the still panicking teachers.

'Oi did you hear what Dumbledore said?' said Damon through the mind link.

'What did he say' asked his very confused brother.

'Silencing charms' said Tyler providing a reason as to why they hadn't heard Dumbledore.

'Hm…well done brother, never mind best get to the Great Hall as soon as possible' said Damon sounding annoyed as Damien was beginning to feel.

'Why?' frowned Damien 'Something happened?'

'You cut through the wards. Now Dumbledore probably thinks someone is in the school once again' said Damon.

'Oh right' said Damien nodding his head 'Ok we are on our way, we have to hide everything first.

'Goodbye' said the young man sarcastically coming back out from his conversation.

"Are they coming?" asked Severus, he knew what Damon had been doing.

"Yes, don't worry" smirked Damon.

"Finally" sighed Damon opening the Great Hall doors. To find ciaos behind it, teachers trying to calm petrified children. With Voldemort back, it was no wonder they were wondering why they were there. The fifth, six and seventh years were more composed. However, for the younger children they were petrified jumping at every little noise.

The head of houses did everything they could to calm the confusion. Damien and Tyler slid into the room, trying not to be noticed - the succeeded. Then went over to Damon and nodded his head, indicating he had made sure everything was put away.

Dumbledore boomed into the great hall, all high and mighty as usual. The students formed a path so the man could reach the head table alright. The ciaos had calmed, this had Damon surprised, he didn't realize just how much the students trusted him or were in awe of him.

Damon shook his head - no they were just happy because they thought Voldemort wouldn't attack here. After all even the first years knew that Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore.

"Calm down! This is just a necessary precaution, probably nothing now calm down, every teacher apart from Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will come with me. We are just going to check something, once that's done you shall all be allowed back to your common rooms" soothed Dumbledore. He was proud that the fifth, sixth, and seventh year kept a good grip of themselves. They would make good Order members.

Auror's Shacklebolt, Moody and Tonk's came through the floo, obviously intending on helping in the search. Dumbledore made a swift movement with his hands and there was hundreds and hundreds of sleeping bags on the floor.

Severus got one and moved it to a corner of the great hall, he didn't want to listen to children nattering on. Damon soon followed Severus, and the twin being twins Damien followed, bringing his girlfriend with him.

"Great what a messed up night, can't not be here and have Dumbledore suspicious of us" sighed Damon.

"I know" said Damien cursing under his breath.

"FRED WEASLY GET HERE NOW!" snapped Severus, loud enough for the twins and a few others to hear.

Fred looked petrified, walking over he looked as if he had just been handed over to the Dementors.

"What is that in your ear?" asked Severus, it was written all over Fred's face what it was. He didn't have any mind defences so Severus got what it was in minutes.

"He's heard what we said, he thinks you are Death Eaters," said Severus.

"Great," sighed Damon.

"No choice but to obliviate him" said Severus.

"What! No please don't!" said Fred wide eyed. Struggling to get out, looking around for help he found not even one person was paying attention to them.

"Just get an oath off him, and tell him the truth, we could always do with an extra pair of hands" said Tyler.

"Yes! Me and my brother would like to help!" said Fred nodding his head, he didn't do anything without his brother.

"What makes you think we need anyone?" said Damon curiously.

"All those books, it's going to take ages! We can use some help! Just let him get his brother and get this over with" sighed Tyler, "I can't wait to get back to the rooms I'm dying on a bath".

"Very well, get your brother" snapped Severus, he didn't like to admit it but it was true. They needed all the help they could get if they wanted to get anywhere soon. They needed to find a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

Fred returned with a very reluctant George obviously he had explained everything. George grumbled about how he always seemed to get himself into trouble and drag him down with him.

"Swear the oath then, that anything we have said, will say or do say won't be revealed to anyone in any manner" said Damon.

The magic swirled around the room as Fred and George gave their oaths.

"And for your information we are not Death Eaters, Voldemort tried to kill us for god sakes" snapped Damien.

"None of us are" said Damon adamantly.

"Ok, ok" said Fred in surrender.

"Now give us some of those listening devices!" said Damon. "Four will do"

"Will you buy them?" asked George ever the chancer.

Sighing he chucked over two galleons that's all he had in his pocket, Damien did the same as his brother a few sickles and Knuts. Tyler gave them three galleons, Severus gave them nothing.

"Here" said Fred handing them over, they then went away, dividing the money up between them.

"They belong in Slytherin" said Damon thoughtfully.

"Indeed, I've always wondered how they weren't" said Severus putting in his own thoughts.

"Perhaps we just did the right thing in recruiting them" said Damon.

"Perhaps" conceded Severus.

Dumbledore came back in, along with Tonk's, Shacklebolt and Moody. They went over to the area that wasn't taken and began talking.

Damon, Damien, Severus and Tyler thought now was a nice time to test out their newly bought hearing devices. Making sure not to make it obvious they were listening.

"Well?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing, are you sure the wards collapsed?" asked Moody.

"Of course I am!" snapped Dumbledore he didn't like what Moody was implying.

"There was no magical signature, it's as if nothing happened." said Shacklebolt.

"Either it was a malfunction, or someone did it knowing what they were doing" said Tonks.

"Have you searched the castle?" asked Dumbledore.

"Aye we have, nothing is in this castle" said Moody.

"Thanks Alistair" sighed Dumbledore looking stumped for once.

"We best get back, before Fudge starts asking questions" snarled Moody, he obviously hated Fudge a lot.

"Now, now no need to show such distaste he is the Minister of Magic after all" said Dumbledore.

"We better go, if anything else happens just let us know" said Tonks making her way towards the fire, Shacklebolt and Moody following. She almost tripped up over her own feet, thankfully Shacklebolt caught her.

"Wonder how she passed her Auror test" said Damon.

"I wonder as well, she's the clumsiest person I've ever met" sneered Severus.

"Well they work anyway, is this their own invention?" asked Tyler.

"Yes, this isn't the first product they have made, you can hear what they say under silencing spells with these." said Severus.

"How would you know that?" asked Damien.

"Because Dumbledore wandlessly put up a silencing spell once the four of them got together" said Severus smirking, at having noticed something they had not.

"True" said Damon.

"Everyone, you will be escorted back to your common room, it was a false alarm thankfully. So please don't worry, have a good night and I shall see you all bright and early for classes tomorrow" said McGonagall, speaking for Dumbledore. Once he had nodded his head at her, telling her to do it.

The students cheered, Severus and the others let out a breath finally they could get back to work.

"Severus please come up to my office" said Dumbledore, when Damon got up also he added "Alone"

"Yes sir," said Severus, rolling his eyes so the old man didn't see.

"Go back to the rooms, I shall meet you down there as soon as possible" said Severus.

Severus stayed behind with Dumbledore watching the students and teachers clear out the Great Hall.

* * *

Will some of the Order know how evil Dumbledore is and not care? Will Moody know? or will they find out and be shocked? and try and go around bringing the downfall of Dumbledore as well as Lord Voldemort. R&R plz and goodbyeeeeeeeeee XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Separated twins **

**Here we go another chapter for you all although I'm not sure how long it will be kind of stumped on this one. Well anyways enjoy and goodbye **

**Chapter 24 **

"What were you both doing at that side of the castle? When the wards broke?" said Dumbledore once they were in his office, and sat down. Dumbledore didn't have one single sparkle in his eye he was deadly serious.

"I was just showing him around," said Severus, lying through his teeth, his Occlumency shields up and strong as ever.

"I see" said Dumbledore; he knew Severus could lie to him if he wanted to. Because he was so good at Legilimency and Occlumency. So he mulled it over and wondered if the excuse was plausible.

"Why wasn't Miss Tyler and Damien with you?" asked Dumbledore that was the only thing bothering him.

"We are an item sir, we wanted to spend some time on our own" said Severus trying to stop himself from feeling like a naughty school boy. Caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his headmaster.

Dumbledore could not find a fault in that; he knew they were all sharing the same quarters. It made him sick to think of Severus with another man if he had known he was gay when he applied for the job he would never have given him it. Being gay was perverted in Dumbledore's eyes.

"How are the boys getting on?" asked Dumbledore now getting to what he wanted to know.

"They like Hogwarts Headmaster, and are adjusting to the changes of weather perfectly well" said Severus he wasn't going to get into anything personal so Dumbledore was going to be greatly disappointed.

"And their magic?" asked Dumbledore.

"Its fine" said Severus keeping his suspicion from his voice.

He needed to get the boys checked as soon as possible.

"I see" said Dumbledore he didn't hide his disappointment well enough because Severus saw it he wasn't a spy for nothing.

"What do they plan on doing with themselves?" he asked once he was calm enough.

"Probably create potions" said Severus.

Just then Alice and Frank stepped out of the floo.

"Severus! It's so good to see you, you look amazing!" said Alice smitten, Dumbledore looked totally confused; he didn't know they got on so well.

"Alice, Frank it's nice to see you also, I'm glad you are well again" smirked Severus.

"I'm glad too, Neville is doing us proud, thank Damon for us he has given Nev so much confidence that we couldn't seem to give him" smiled Alice.

Frank nodded; it was true he had tried to boost Neville's confidence to no avail.

"It's no problem, Damon seems quite taken to helping Neville" said Severus, he himself had as well. He no longer had a reputation to uphold, or spying duties he could see just how capable Neville was. He had a real passion for potions and Herbology and he had no doubt Neville would pass with flying colours. Which is what he told Alice.

"You think so?" beamed Frank upon hearing Severus saying he had no doubt that Neville would pass with flying colours.

"I've got no doubt" said Severus.

"Neville really is doing us proud" said Alice beaming with pride.

"Sorry Albus, you called for us?" asked Frank sitting down.

"Well Severus, it was nice catching up" said Dumbledore softly, "I wont keep you any longer" his grandfatherly mask already back in place.

"You can stay if you like" said Alice, "I don't mind"

"I think I shall" said Severus sitting back down, he could see Dumbledore was far from happy with that.

He could smell the potion in the cups, so without further ado before Dumbledore could offer them the coffees.

"Daisy" said Severus, _pop! _

"Yes sir?" she asked, not excited Severus had calmed her she always served him.

"Can I get a black tea two sugars please and tell Damon I will be a while longer, Frank Alice can she get you anything?" said Severus.

"I would love a hot chocolate please" said Alice.

"A tea would be great for me two sugars and milk" said Frank smiling at the little elf.

"I will be back" said the elf with a _pop! _She was gone.

Dumbledore looked more enraged if possible, but was blank again before Frank and Alice looked back up at him.

The little elf gave them their cups and popped away once more. Probably away to tell Damon he was still at a meeting at the moment.

"I really recommend you talk Neville into becoming an Auror, and perhaps talking him into taking a little training from me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Why? Neville is too busy with everything he's got going" said Alice.

"Herbology and Potions isn't going to save his life should he come face to face with Lord Voldemort" said Dumbledore he was the master manipulator he knew where to strike fear into their hearts.

"He does have a point" said Frank looking worried.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Damon would teach him some spells after he teaches him on potions. I'm sure Dumbledore could give him extended curfew time since he is so worried" said Severus.

"Would he?" asked Alice immediately forgetting Dumbledore.

"Sure as I said before Damon is fair taken with him" said Severus.

"I'm not sure I could do that" said Dumbledore.

"Of course you can you're the headmaster!" said Frank "Just even one hour will do"

"I suppose" said Dumbledore reluctantly.

"Then it is sorted, I shall sort it out with Damon tonight" said Severus.

"What if he doesn't want to do it?" asked Alice worried.

"Then I shall teach him myself, but Damon will not say no he has a kind heart and wouldn't say no to anyone that wants learning defence or potions. He is a master in both and loves the subjects very much" said Severus.

"That's so nice of you both, after everything you have already done" said Alice, only Frank her and Severus knew what those words meant. Neville had already told her that it was Damon, Damien and Severus that had cured them.

"It's no problem" said Severus drinking his black tea.

"I shall extend his curfew but no one can know" said Dumbledore trying to take some credit for all this.

"Thanks" was all Alice said before she drank her hot chocolate or what was left of it and hugged him.

Frank and Severus just shook hands. They floo'ed out within minutes.

"Well you certainly have your hands full, if you wish it I can take over Neville's training" said Dumbledore.

"No thanks Albus, you have enough on your plate being Headmaster of this school, the Order and the Wizengamont" said Severus as if he was doing the Headmaster a favour but he wasn't really.

"Fair enough" said Dumbledore deflating, it didn't look like Severus was going to give in and the Longbottom's were gone and everything he had, had planned was ruined. He had planned on training Neville, being the one to boost his confidence and make him into a soldier that would do anything for him. Now that plan lay in ruins he knew Neville wasn't the chosen one but he thought he would keep him close just in case he was.

"Goodnight Albus" said Severus leaving the office before even Dumbledore could say goodnight back. Not that he really wanted to, Severus had just screwed up his plans. He was beginning to put spanners in all his works, if this kept up he could have to get rid of the man. He had already tried when he heard that Damon was going with him.

It was him that had tipped of the Auror's and now look what happened? He hadn't expected Damon to get the mark off so quick. Severus was usually very closed and didn't let anyone near him. He felt like he was beginning to underestimate everyone especially the Potter twins. He refused to call them anything other than what they were of course.

At least they were in his school, where he planned on keeping a good eye on them. He just needed a spell that would stop them being able to leave Hogwarts. As long as he was alive, he wanted them bound to Hogwarts.

He was looking through all the books he had while he could, the life he had didn't exactly leave him much time to read anything. Making the Potter twins stay was his main priority then he would fire Snape or kill him depending on how bloody annoying he got. So Damon wouldn't be near the man, then he planned on sending Tyler back to America so both boys would be alone.

Eventually he would break them, mould them into something he could use, they would do everything he asked. With a little help from a potion he had just created, an evil smirk spread out on his face. Oh yes, they had drank the potion in their drink without even realizing it thanks to it being odourless.

He would have both boys' magic and them.

They would never get away.

An evil laugh boomed the very tower of Hogwarts as the Headmaster let loose an evil laugh. It didn't last long; he knew not to draw attention to himself. That done he went to his bed and slept thinking of how to get his surveillance equipment into Severus' quarters.

* * *

Will Severus Get To The Twins Before The Potion Takes Affect? What Are The Potions? Will Dumbledore be Taken Down? Or Will He Win? Will Severus Vow Revenge? For Taking Away His One True Chance Of Happiness? Dont Forget To Read And Review Folks R&R xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Separated Twins**

**Chapter 25**

**The Nick Of Time **

**Enjoy the Story I'm Sorry It's Taken So Long To Update! Thanks For All The Encouraging Reviews **

* * *

Severus ran down the stairs of the Headmasters office, sweeping like a bat all the way down to his office. He didn't even think of using magic as he was just too distressed. He knew Dumbledore was up to something, he was fishing for information and Severus would be damned if he let anything happen to the twins.

"Stupefy, Stupefy" snapped Severus coming into his quarters, skidding to a halt beside the fallen twins.

"What the hell did you do?" snarled Tyler coming out her wand raised.

"Dumbledore has done something to them, help me" said Severus gathering Damon up and prickling his blood and putting it into an identifier potion. Shaking as it turned red for dangerous controlling potion, using another potion to identify them so he could keep it as evidence against Dumbledore.

"Same here" said Tyler as she and Severus compared the potions in both their loved ones.

"I don't know the anti dote" said Tyler looking years older.

"Only one will help them now" strained Severus.

"What one?" asked Tyler she loved potions but she was far from Severus and Damon's stage she wasn't a master.

"Expulsum Elixir" murmured Severus wincing, it took an hour to make and it hurt like fucking hell. Usually the potions were hard to come by, but being in America had more than one or two advantages.

"Doesn't that hurt like hell?" asked Tyler paling remembering reading about it.

"Yes, I need to brew it right now, give them sleeping potions the longer the potion is there the worse it will hurt…their magic is already being siphoned off to Dumbledore no doubt" snarled Severus angrily.

"Go they will be fine" said Tyler already going though to the potions cupboard and getting what she needed. Once they were sleeping peacefully she took of the spells and levitated them to the chairs. Getting them comfortable, she sighed and got herself comfortable feeling her insides churning what if they were too late? What if the potion didn't work? Swallowing thickly it felt like ten hours not just one by the time Severus came back.

"Thank god I'm going crazy here" whispered Tyler her hand in Damien's.

She had never felt so useless before in her life, and she bet the twins hadn't either.

They weren't used to threats they couldn't see, oh they were going to be so pissed that was for sure.

"Don't worry" soothed Severus, it was another ten minutes of pacing by Severus and Tyler before the potion was ready for consumption, it had to cool down first after all.

Both potions were poured into forced open mouths, rubbing throats before potions were gratefully swallowed. Then the pain started, even asleep they felt it, soothing them as much as they could. In the end all they could do was wait and see if it worked, eventually Damon and Damien went to bed their respective partners with them.

.X.

"Sev" moaned Damon feeling like he had been trampled with a thousand hippogriffs.

"Damon? It's ok it's me, I'm here" soothed Severus, his long dexterous fingers soothing Harry and petting at his hair.

"Why do I hurt?" winced Damon in agony wondering what he couldn't remember.

"Do you remember drinking anything? And feeling funny?" asked Severus soothingly, the soft hair caressed his fingers and he continued sooth him.

"Now that you mention it my magic felt off to me" whispered Damon.

"Dumbledore gave you a potion that controlled you and siphoned of your magic…I've never heard of the name of it…I think he created it" said Severus soothingly.

"Did you keep proof?" snarled Damon weakly.

"Of course, just calm down" soothed Severus, giving him some cool water to get his dry throat away.

"What potion did you give me?" asked Damon, gladly gulping down the pain reliever potion he could smell under his nose. His whole body relaxed and he gave a sigh of relief, and for the first time he could think clearly since he was drugged.

"One that expels all elixirs from your body" replied Severus still not moving from Damon's side.

"Did he get Damien too?" asked Damon.

"He did but Tyler is with him you are both going to be fine" soothed Severus.

"Will he know? I mean he's not getting our magic anymore" whispered Damon.

"He might - he might not it all depends on if he's in tune to his magic" said Severus softly but honestly.

"I need the toilet" moaned Damon in embarrassment he hadn't ever felt this weak before in his life. He knew he wasn't going to be able to go without assistance, however if he trusted anyone not to exploit what he saw as weakness was Severus.

"Come on" whispered Severus, finally it was him being able to help Damon after Damon had helped him so much. Smiling softly, he helped his lover up and helped him relieve himself.

"Get a house elf that's loyal to you to ward your room…no wizard will be able to get in if you do" winced Damon after they got him back into bed.

Severus raised an amused eyebrow no one had obviously thought of that before. Nodding swiftly, he used one of his Snape Manor house elves to come and ward his room. Snippy did as was directed and the room was now safer than any room in Hogwarts.

"Thank you Snippy," smiled Severus "I think you deserve a new robe for your hard work"

Snippy beamed happily, everyone in Snape Manor had proper robes specially made for them. Severus was a good master and didn't neglect his house elf, it helped that he only had three of course. He knew what it was like to be used and abused, and remembered that the house elves had tried to protect him and helped him when they could. They deserved the best of what he could get them, he shook his head and sighed Snippy was well gone already.

"Sev…there's mail just came" frowned Damon when Severus continued to stand there lost in thought.

"Hm…ok Thanks" murmured Severus shaking off any lingering thoughts and went thought for it.

"Not for me…" smirked Severus handing it over to Damon already knowing what it was.

"Stop smirking!" grumbled Damon opening the letter.

"No doubt Dumbledore wanting to see if he has control over you yet, if he does think he is getting your magic then he probably is going to be wondering if you truly are the boy who lived as he wont be getting any magic!" smirked Severus definitely far too amused for Damon's current liking.

"Suppose" smirked Damon happy with that part anyway. Thank god for Severus otherwise Dumbledore would be getting their magic.

Damon frowned at that.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus noticing Damon's conflicting thoughts.

"What made you suspect?" asked Damon in wonder.

"Just the way he was asking things…I wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do or was doing. I'm just glad I'm damn distrusting or I wouldn't have acted on my thoughts" said Severus his face twisted bitterly.

"I am too" declared Damon his hand slipping into Severus' he was surprised at how far Dumbledore was going.

"Are you going?" asked Severus, oh he knew Damon was going hurt, weak and shaky or not.

"Wouldn't miss getting Dumbledore brought down some more" smirked Damon.

"Hey Damon? How are you?" asked Tyler coming through.

"Good…how's Damien?" asked Damon sitting up determinedly despite the sweat gathering at his temple as he tried to stay strong.

"He's ok it will be a while before your bond comes back Dumbledore took a lot of your magic before we fought it" said Tyler sadly.

"It will replenish itself over time no worries" smirked Damon.

Tyler smiled and said "I'm glad you're ok"

"Me as well, is Damien awake?" asked Damon concerned.

"Yes but he seems much worse than you" said Tyler looking worried.

"Don't worry me and Severus are going over to the Order Headquarters no one can get in here so don't worry" soothed Damon.

Tyler sneered and nodded she wouldn't let anything happen to Damien anyway. She would protect her boyfriend with her life everything else be damned.

.X.

"Sev can you get me a strengthening potion?" asked Damon, sitting drinking coffee as time trickled by. He wasn't using his magic; he didn't want to risk making himself weak again.

"No problem" murmured Severus, getting it knowing why Damon wasn't just summoning it himself.

"Thanks" grinned Damon drinking it without as much as a grimace.

He felt strength even if it was just temporary going though him, it would do until he confronted Dumbledore and got back here.

"You sure you are up for it?" sighed Severus soothingly, rubbing Damon's back it felt so good to have someone to look after -and to have someone look after him back.

"Severus you know me" smirked Damon.

"Indeed I do, so damn stubborn just like…myself" murmured Severus, he had been about to say Lily when he had known her. Before he had known she had given up one of her sons and consented to having the other Obliviated. However, he knew better than to compare Damon to those disgusting excuse for people Damon had once called parents.

.X.

"Ah Damon where is Damien?" beamed Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Sleeping" said Damon with a sneer; anger building up for Severus' hand on his back brought him down centred him. Stopped his magic from reacting at the fool who had taken his magic.

"I see" said Dumbledore frowning why wasn't the potion working? Perhaps he needs another dose.

Severus passed the paper to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who paled drastically even though he was dark skinned. He passed it around; Dumbledore frowned wondering what Severus had passed around. He almost ripped it from one of the Order members, and he too paled drastically - he had been found out…how? He had made sure no one knew.

"This could have you in Azkaban before nights out" murmured Damon enjoying Dumbledore's predicament.

"That is if you wish to press charges" smirked Severus.

"I don't want to right now…but then again I have the evidence and I might just decide to another day." said Damon thoughtfully.

"You don't look anything like me" murmured a girl to his left.

"And who are you?" asked Damon.

Severus stiffened beside him; he had forgotten to tell Damon his parents had more children.

"I'm Jasmine Potter your sister" frowned Jasmine softly.

"You might have the same blood as me but we aren't family" said Damon shaking his head.

Jasmine looked ready to cry at that.

"There's no need for that!" snapped Kevin angrily.

"I'm telling her the truth! It's better than building false hope I want nothing to do with the Potter family. Damien and I would probably have disowned ourselves if not for the money our grandparents gave us" said Damon.

"You've been getting the Potter money?" gasped James looking shocked.

"Yes it was willed to us, don't worry its not still in your vaults but ours along with all the money we made creating potions and all the competitions we won" sneered Damon.

"I suggest you all check yourself regularly for any potions or spells you might have on your person" said Severus.

"I'm checked every three months as per regulation all Auror's are" explained Shacklebolt.

"I would never hurt any of you" whispered Dumbledore wide eyed.

Damon scoffed his conversation over.

"Perhaps Poppy would be best equipped to deal with this" said Shacklebolt speaking of the nature of the conversation.

"Perhaps" nodded Severus, as much as they hated Dumbledore they couldn't see in in Azkaban not at least until Voldemort was gone.

"After Voldemort is gone then it might be another ball game all together, as much as I hate him I wouldn't want to see harm come to the children in Hogwarts" nodded Damon.

"It's a good job you are so mature…it's such a pity the Potter's cannot take credit for it" said Shacklebolt.

"They had better not try" sneered Damon angrily.

"No I can see you are perfectly serious and able to protect yourself" nodded Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore had never seen so many disgusted looks thrown his way, even Molly looked constipated.

"I will get Poppy, and take Damon back I suggest no one leaves until everything is under control. Whatever you do, do not accept anything from him again and always check your food" said Severus.

Dumbledore snarled angrily, he should have just left Severus to rot in Azkaban the first time around. He had lost control of everything, he could only be thankful that they weren't throwing him in Azkaban. They had him cornered, however when they time came he was going to strike out at them. As long as he killed Damon and Damien Potter he didn't care - he would accept Azkaban. He would be damned if they lived to get one over him.

* * *

**Will Damien Survive? Or Will The Shit Hit The Fan With Damon Taking Out Dumbledore and Voldemort Before Going Back To America? Or Will Damien Survive Get Engaged To Tyler? Voldemort Attack The School And Damon And Damien End His Blood Rein On The Wizarding World? Becoming Hero's Will Damien and Damon Want To Go Back To America? Will Severus Even Want To Follow? Will Severus and Damon Marry? Will This Be MPREG? Your Choice! R&R plz **


	26. Chapter 26

**Separated Twins**

**Chapter 26**

**Being Weak and The Order - Chaos **

* * *

Severus helped Damon get under the covers, by the time they got back to Hogwarts and down to the Dungeons' he was panting. A sheen coat of sweat covered Damon and he looked exhausted. Severus expected this; after all trying to stop yourself using magic was really difficult especially having it all your life. Plus his body would still be recuperating, his core strengthening and filling back up again back to its old shape and form. Severus fetched a cloth and began cleaning Damon's face with a nice cold wet flannel. Damon half smirked half smiled, Severus probably knew better than anyone else what was going on behind those beautiful green eyes. Feeling weak, hating it, hating relying on someone but so glad having someone there who would help him without scorn or ridiculing him.

"So how do you think Dumbledore will react?" asked Damon wincing when a sharp pain rode up his back. Severus summoned a potion and helped him drink it before replying to his question.

"I believe he will bid his time…no doubt plans to disappear as soon as Voldemort has been defeated. I'm sure he will have plans to take you and Damien down even if he has to take you down with him as the case may be" replied Severus without pause, he didn't hesitate he was full out telling Damon what he thought would happen.

"No beating around the bush, eh, Sev" smirked Damon patting the bed rather weakly wanting Severus to be closer to him. Severus complied, disrobing he slid into bed and held Damon close.

"You know I'm not one to do such a thing, if you want lied to next time as someone else" said Severus softly, but he knew Damon wasn't asking for lies just making conversation. Which was why there was no bite behind his words, just softly soothing words.

"I don't know anyone's opinion that I care about that would lie for me" smiled Damon, his tan now nearly completely gone. So had Severus' come to think about it and Damon missed it an awful lot. Severus looked so drastically pale, it made him look ill. However, he knew one day he would get Severus back in America even if it's just for a few weeks at a time. As for whose opinion mattered, there was only three people whose opinion mattered and it was predictable. Tyler, Damien and of course Severus - his lover.

Severus just snorted when he heard Damon's reply knowing it was true. Tyler and Damien always told the truth, they were sharp mouthed much like he himself was. No if Damon had wanted to hear half truths and lies he would have to go elsewhere.

"I should have realized there was a potion though Sev" said Damon looking like he was physically wanting to strangling himself.

"Do not be so silly, I've told you it was undetectable, there was nothing you could have done!" snapped Severus angrily, he knew how the teen felt, if it had been him he wouldn't have been able to hold back. He truly would have been trying to beat himself up, but such as it is - it was Damon who had been hurt with a potion. The craft he loved so much had let him down and the potion had remained undetected. Not just let him down but been used agaisnt him. Oh Severus knew how Damon was feeling alright because he was feeling the same way, almost anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" sighed Damon pouting irritateably.

"Sleep, get well again" sighed Severus, wrapped around his lover he fell asleep, Severus followed soon after. He hadnt gotten much sleep, as it was because he had been too damn worried.

.X.X.X

"Draco come forward" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes Milord?" asked Draco bowing low never letting his fear show.

"Tell me do you know the twins?" hissed Voldemort.

"No Milord" said Draco sweating behind his half mask.

"Tell me about them" snarled Voldemort; there was only a small gathering today. The Malfoy's, Bellatrix and of course a few others scattered along the table. Everyone was sitting down; Draco was standing almost directly in front of Voldemort. Ensuring his eyes were firmly planted on the floor, cursing his father once again for getting him in situations like these.

"They hate their parents, and Dumbledore Milord, I think the only reason they stay is because of Snape" said Draco, tight rein on himself he couldn't slip up and call Snape, Severus. He was after all a traitor to their cause, or at least everyone here likes to think so.

Voldemort hissed angrily hearing the name, his long disgusting nails digging into the throne like chair. Scraping along the arms of it, he had done this before if the other scratches were any indication.

"I want the traitor dead…perhaps then the twins will leave or come and find me and I will finish them off like I should have done all those years ago. However, I really should get the prophecy" hissed Voldemort unsure if taking action was the best thing to do. However, Voldemort wasn't known for his patients or planning ahead - he was the spur of the moment kind of man, er, monster.

"I am up for the task Master!" beamed Bellatrix her black hair touching Lucius and Narcissa's as she sat between them. Her eyes begged at her Master to be allowed this potion, after all she had long suspected Snape.

"You deserve this for all your loyalty Bellatrix…as amusing as your thirst for blood is I'm afraid we don't have time for this. Draco you will be assigned to killing our Traitor…by any means you can come up with. Perhaps you should avoid potions though, as he is a potions master" hissed Voldemort mockingly.

Draco paled; Snape was more paranoid than probably Salazar Slytherin was. How on earth were you supposed to kill a man who never ate anything, drank anything or did anything without spells and potions upon his person. Who by the way had started walking around with two of the most powerful people Draco had yet to see in his life - which included Dumbledore and Voldemort.

In fact Draco was just glad Voldemort wasn't interested in the twins…goodness knows what else he might have demanded.

"Perhaps its high time I went to the Ministry" hissed Voldemort, the time wasn't ideal but damn it, he needed the bloody prophecy. He had to know what it said - he didn't want it being his downfall. He had found out thanks to Avery who had managed to overhear through the door of the Minister's office. which according to Avery, Fudge's silencing charm weren't very good. They had been talking about a prophecy, protecting the Evan's twins as they liked being called and trying to force them into staying.

So the obsession that should have begun years prior was now catching up. Sowing seeds in his mind, ensnaring his senses and nothing no amount of reason was going to help anyone.

"Crucio" said Voldemort when one of his followers got up without asking his permission.

"Sorry Milord" murmured Dolohov.

"Get back to Hogwarts, finish your task and keep an eye on the twins I want to know everything about them" hissed Voldemort furiously at Draco not even glancing at Dolohov who had ended up soiling his clothes. A flick of the spell had the embarrasing mess away, Dolohov sat back down watching the proceedings through hooded eyes.

"Yes Milord" bowed Draco quite eager to get out of his no longer safe home and back to the safety of Hogwarts.

He used the Portkey he had arrived with and quickly slumped in his bed wanting to disappear and make the world around him a better place. There was no way Draco would ever accept a place with Dumbledore, he hated the old fool almost as much as he hated Voldemort. However, he reluctantly knew that Dumbledore was better - at least he didn't, couldn't fling Crucio Curses at you every time he grew bored.

His entire form shook as he thought of taking another man's life. Not just any man but Severus Snape's. The only man he had looked up to since he arrived at Hogwarts.

He was trapped and had nowhere to turn - he just wished he had someone to help him. He had been conditioned to serve Voldemort, he knew that but despite everything he had a mind of his own. His mind was right now screaming at him to survive by any means at his own disposal.

X.X.X

Damon was screaming at the top of his lungs, Severus awoke abruptly and started soothing Damon. Wide eyed, Severus wondered if the potion had a side affect. He didn't scream long, just half a minute if he had counted right, he was very good at counting especially when he was the one being cursed.

"What…The…Fuck…Was…That" rasped Damon wide eyed.

"I'd like to know that piece of information as well" said Severus. Damon was shaking as if he had been cursed, and that made Severus all the more confused and scared.

"Voldemort, Malfoy Manor…you dead…want's us…prophecy" wheezed Damon he couldn't get anything else out of him.

Severus' eyes widened comically and Damon would have found it funny if he hadn't been in so much pain. Severus quickly told Damon took think only of the memory, Damon sighed he knew what Severus was doing and allowed it. He was too exhausted to think anything or move even talk to Severus. The memory was extracted and Severus put it into his pensive, ensuring the wards the house elf put up was still strong he delved in seeing what Damon saw or the first time.

The memory took only three minutes to watch, and in the end Severus couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Here drink these," said Severus his voice hoarse and confused.

Damon gladly accepted potion to help the after affects of the 'Crucio' and the dreamless sleeping potion, hopefully after drinking that he would wake up refreshed, recuperated, stronger and more coherent enough to talk.

Severus wished more than ever that he had someone to talk to, someone he could talk sense with. Damien was hurt; Damon was sleeping only other person available was Tyler. He had to go to her, talk to her and find out what he could. He had to find out if this had happened before, but Damon had looked so shocked that Severus hoped and prayed it was a first.

As the hours drew closer to sleeping time, Severus found out that Damon had never had a vision or seer sight like that before. Tyler was just as confused as Severus and he feared he would never get the answers he seeked. Not just for himself either, for Damon too. He had just about to join his lover when his floo flared.

"Can I help you?" frowned Severus it was after all nearing midnight and he had classes to teach and a back to watch. His. Draco Malfoy was going to kill him, his student someone he had tried and failed to bring out of his father's shadow.

"Nearly everyone had potions in their system, loyalty, suggestion, obedience potions" murmured Shacklebolt.

"I am guessing the Auror's were the only ones free of such manipulation?" asked Severus it was more like a statement than anything really.

Shacklebolt nodded curtly.

"The potions removed?" asked Severus.

"Indeed, everything has been removed…the Order is in disarray" sighed Shacklebolt.

"Who can blame them? The man they trusted above all others had used them" said Severus snorting in contempt he didn't like most Order members.

"The younger Potter children looked greatly relieved; they assumed their parents would have been used as well. They finally had an excuse to why their parents abandoned their brother and tried to give away another" scoffed Shacklebolt.

"And?" asked Severus despite everything he was rather curious about that one.

"Nothing, neither had a single potion in their systems. The new members though were potion free, the Longbottom's still had the potions in from years before, however it was weak and fragmented. It's gone now though, I'm taking up duties for the Order. Dumbledore has been locked in the tower at Hogwarts, you will need to make his excuses for him" said Shacklebolt "He won't be getting out for anything, and thankfully Hogwarts has supported me in this"

"That isn't going to make the old fool happy" warned Severus.

"If I could I would remove him from Hogwarts altogether I hate him loose among all those children" admitted Shacklebolt.

"Indeed, do not worry yourself; everything will work out in the end. I shall make Dumbledore's excuses and see if the twins can come up with anything to help our current situation" said Severus.

"Thank you Severus, I shall be over tomorrow evening around seven o'clock if it's agreeable to you?" asked Kingsley.

"That's fine Kingsley" murmured Severus "As long as the twins are feeling up for it of course"

"Of course" said Kingsley Shacklebolt remembering the potions that had been ingested by Damon and Damien. Of course they would be ill after having their magic siphoned off to a greedy old man. No matter how little time it had happened for - Dumbledore still had broken the law magic stealing was worse than rape in the wizarding world. It was rape but just a whole other kind, magic was part of a person that shouldn't be trifled with.

* * *

There we go! will dumbledore get free? when he realizes they were trying to trap him? leaving to try and find a way to rid the world of the evans twins? or will he be just damn adamant to have their powers and run away finding out all he can then kidnap them? R&R plz


	27. Chapter 27

**Separated Twins **

**Chapter 27 **

**Voldemort's End or Damons?**

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered around the table of one Grimmauld Place. They were either shouting, sitting looking despondent or in denial. They believed they might as well give in, if the great Albus Dumbledore wasn't as white as he seemed. Who else could turn out just like him? They had trusted him with their lives. Only for him, to have tampered with them, and for as long as he had as well. Not even Shacklebolt could get them to calm down, as the volume went up two octaves, as they continued to roar.

"Come on! Dumbledore didn't do this! The results are fake!" screeched Ginny Weasley.

"That's right we weren't affected!" snapped Ron.

"It's all down to those twins they've done it," snarled James Potter furiously.

"Dad!" gaped Jasmine having never seen her father act that way before.

"Jas stay quiet," said Kevin quietly, he didn't want his sister getting involved even against their father. Kevin might be the younger sibling but only by a year, he had learned a whole new side to his family and he didn't like it. What his mother and father had done to…Damien and Damon, how weird it was to call them that. After being brought up knowing they, had, had two older brothers called Desmond and Harry. Kevin had watched them; they were powerful, independent and awesome. Someone he could have really looked up to, but his parents had screwed it all up. Looking at his sister, he again, for the millionth time, wondered if his parents would have done the exact same thing to them.

"But…" protested Jasmine until she got a look at the intense depressed look on her brothers face. She quieted down and stayed next to her brother and let them yell at one another.

"Oh, yeah, blame your twin boys for your mistake, and because they wont accept you with open arms." sneered Moody angry at the Potter's. They unlike the rest of them had blindly followed Dumbledore, which included, consenting to what they had with their twins. Moody was probably the most furious out of them all, by the fact Dumbledore had managed to trick him. As he should be, all the cry for 'constant vigilance' he had been tricked by the best. Nobody could say Dumbledore was anything but, he had tricked everyone for a hundred and odd years.

"Shut it Moody," snarled James furiously.

"Calm down!" soothed Lily.

"Say that again Potter," grunted Moody his wand already out, taking a threatening step forward. He would not be spoken to in such a way, not by a boy he had bloody trained as an Auror.

James turned pale and stood back; he wasn't going to pick a fight with Moody. Nobody in their right mind started a fight with Mad-Eye Moody.

"Best I've seen him look all week," grinned Sirius amidst all the shouting that was still going on between the Order members.

Remus remained quiet at Sirius' side.

The noise was so loud they didn't hear anyone enter.

Damon and Severus looked around the Kitchen of Grimmauld Place in disgust. The place was in havoc as Voldemort moved to take control. Damon and Severus had just found out how Peeves had been killed. It had been Dumbledore who did it all along, after giving him the prank things, Damon had promised Dumbledore would pay. Then they had gone down and gave Peeves a proper burial, they didn't know if he had moved on yet or not. Either way they would find out soon, but they had a far more serious matter to handle.

Damien, Tyler, Fred and George were down in the Chamber of Secrets destroying Voldemort's Horcrux's. The one they had found at the Orphanage had been removed, to their shock the rest had been down in the chamber. Voldemort had been a cocky bastard by putting them there; all three of them, assuming they couldn't be destroyed if no one could open the chamber. Him being the only Slytherin heir left had been a safe assumption but Damon and Damien could speak Parseltongue so good for them. It was probably the power the dark lord knew not. Which would hopefully lead to his downfall, right now they needed an Order willing to fight.

"HEY!" yelled Damon trying to gather everyone's attentions it didn't work very well.

Severus just shook his head he doubted even his severe voice would work - they weren't students or rather most of them weren't students.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND LISTEN!" shrieked Damon at the top of his lungs after magically making his voice louder. Causing everyone to stop speaking, and cover their ears, wincing at the throbbing pain shooting through them. Their ears ringing they stood there looking like spare ends, staring at Damon in curiosity they hadn't seen him since the twins had first come.

"What's wrong?" grunted Moody, he knew something was up, he could read body language. The boy was literally screaming that something was going to happen.

"Voldemort is planning an attack," said Damon quietly.

"When?" asked Remus at the same time Moody and Sirius asked "Where?"

"The Ministry of Magic," said Damon grimly.

"Why would he risk that?" scoffed James not believing him.

"He's become increasingly obsessed with the Prophecy again; he's gathering his full strength and striking. He's not ready but he thinks he is he plans on heading straight for the department of Prophecies." shrugged Damon honestly.

Lily and James paled drastically, that damn prophecy had ruined their lives through and through. Not only had they listened to Dumbledore, they had followed him blindly trusting that he knew better. Their world had been turned up side down when they lost both twins, Kevin and Jasmine filled the holes left by them. Not fully nothing could, they had been so happy at the thought of their children coming back. They hadn't thought they would remember or be unhappy to see them. Nothing was as expected, hell, Kevin and Jasmine had been different with them since they found out what exactly had caused Desmond and Harry to flee.

"How would you know that?" asked Ron a look of revulsion on his face.

"One, we have an informant and two, it's not an illogical assumption to make." said Damon.

"You Snape?" asked Moody surprised, he knew the mark was gone - how had Severus Snape managed to get information.

"No, my godson, he came to me last night utterly terrified. Voldemort asked something of him, something he cannot do. It might have just saved his life, and stopped him ending up in Azkaban." said Severus grimly.

"Draco?" asked Shacklebolt surprised.

"He wants the kid to kill you doesn't he?" guessed Moody, he certainly wasn't a stupid man.

Severus nodded grimly.

"He told us very valuable information, now Damien, Tyler, Fred and George as you may have noticed aren't here. They are gone doing something that's vital towards the success of bringing Voldemort down." said Damon ignoring the repeated flinching they did when Voldemort's name was mentioned.

"What is that?" asked Ginny jealousy shining though her eyes.

"That is neither here nor there," said Damon hardly going to tell them what he knew.

"So what do you want from us laddie?" asked Moody smirking wryly.

"We need you to fight; we need you to gather as many able bodied Wizards and Witches as you can. There are fifty Death Eaters, ten of them students still in school they will remain un hurt if someone stays at Hogwarts and ensures they cannot get to Voldemort's side." said Damon.

"Stun them and join the fight?" questioned Tonks.

"Basically, yes." said Damon.

"Then it's done I'll do it." said Tonks.

"When?" repeated Remus his amber eyes flashing.

"Tonight." said Damon. "Ten o'clock."

"Perfect time to strike, it's when the department heads are leaving and night shift staff are coming in." said Arthur looking sick.

"He's not stupid, just…insane…" shrugged Damon.

"I think that's putting it lightly," sneered Severus.

"So we have five hours to get prepared," said Moody who looked excited at the prospect.

"Yes, as many people as possible to join that are over the age of eighteen," said Damon he didn't want children joining the battle.

Moody nodded, half a smirk on his face, respect in his eyes, er, eye.

"I have some people in America to contact; I want everyone to meet me in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Try not to be seen by too many students, they are confused as it is. With Dumbledore 'ill' they are weary and a certain few inordinately happy. Come as soon as you can, I'm sure the house elves will be happy to supply food and drink while you wait. I need to know the number of people who can come as soon as possible. We go in early; stealthy attack will probably be our best option. Now Shacklebolt I need every layout you can think of, of the Ministry. I know people aren't supposed to know, but Voldemort has it, we need to be on equal footing at least on that point. No one other than myself and Severus will see it if that's what you would prefer." said Damon.

"Why should they listen to you?" asked Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!" snapped Molly standing angry at her son for his words and actions - Damon was helping him she realized that.

"Leave him mum, he's never going to learn" said Bill sitting his mother back down.

"I think they already are, why they should seems pretty unimportant now," smirked Damon.

"Let's go," said Severus they had a lot of ground to cover and not long to do it.

"Yes, we have to do we have a lot of work to do, as do you…remember be in the Great Hall by nine at the latest we discuss strategy." said Damon.

Severus just watched Damon proudly, he truly was a leader.

Severus wasn't the only one watching, Moody was admiring Damon's stance, and Lily just felt agony staring at her first born. James felt angry that they didn't want him, Jasmine felt proud of her older brother, Kevin felt sad that he wasn't more like Damon. Shacklebolt wanted to take his hat off in respect to the boy; he had just made more an effort to end the war than they had since the war had begun again.

"That we do laddie, I'll speak to the Auror's discreetly," said Moody apparating away.

"I'll speak to the werewolf's." said Remus.

"Go with him Sirius." said Shacklebolt.

Sirius nodded at his superior and grabbed Remus before they too were gone.

"I shall contact as many people as I can," said Molly quietly, her husband nodding in agreement watching his wife rounding up the family and they too were gone.

Damon didn't wait for anyone else to speak; they knew what they had to do for this war to end. Hopefully they wouldn't speak to the wrong person and have it running right back to Voldemort. Otherwise it would all be for nothing, they would loose their advantage and possibly their lives. There wasn't any time to be discreet about it, he had some sort of vision and then Draco Malfoy had just confirmed it.

"It will work, it has to." said Damon he didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Severus replied.

"One can only hope," said Severus, despite how smooth things were running it only took a few seconds for things to become ugly.

"You know what I'm looking forward to the most if I survive this?" asked Damon as they continued to walk away from Grimmauld Place.

"After you survive it," growled Severus in warning he didn't like that kind of talk at all.

Damon rolled his eyes "After I survive then." he shrugged. Damon was a realist; his brother though was one who always hoped for the best outcome.

"What do you want to do?" asked Severus baffled.

"Go home, live in peace, get my tan back…but Severus this…this is your home, can I really ask you to leave everything behind and come back with me?" asked Damon.

"No this is where I've lived, not a home, I've never truly had one before. I used to think Hogwarts was my home, during my school years it was I guess…but I'm not a school child anymore. I'd like to go with you and learn what peace means." said Severus, in his own way saying he didn't have a home here, and his home would always remain, with Damon for as long as he would have him.

"Good, saves me having to put up with this weather and visiting the states every few months to see my brother." said Damon.

Leaving Severus completely stunned.

They both had to survive this war - they deserved some happiness, both of them so how could it fail? Determination the likes he had never known, thrummed through him, energizing him.

Voldemort was going down.

* * *

Will they survive? will they get to see their home again? will severus leave everything behind if they survive? will damien die? will Jasmine and Kevin follow them to america vowing to get to know their brothers? devistating their parents? R&R PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Separated Twins **

**Chapter 28 **

**The Battle Who Starts and Who Survives **

* * *

"Right, so there's going to be a group of us, here, here, here, here and here," Damon was explaining to Moody, Shacklebolt, Sirius, Remus and Severus. They were going over the blueprints of the Ministry of Magic. Something Moody had to steal from the place before it was swarming with Death Eaters. Moody said everything was untouched, so they only had a copy or the Death Eaters didn't have the prints at all. Unless of course over the years Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters in the Ministry had scoped the place out. Which did make complete sense, but that unfortunately, didn't matter anymore. The war was coming, and hopefully tonight it would end without too many casualties.

"So who's going where?" grunted Moody.

"Black…" started Damon.

"Call me Sirius," said the Black haired man offended at the last name term coming from his godson.

"Sirius takes one group and waits here, if there's too many he falls back to this point and so forth and so on." said Damon his fingers indicating to where his fall back points are.

"You Moody, will need very good Auror's, Wizards and Witches with you, we have the main department that Voldemort is after." said Damon.

"Myself, Damien, Damon, You," said Severus pointing at Moody "Molly, Arthur, Potter, Lily, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George will all be in that corridor. Everyone mentioned is a very powerful opponent no doubt, the Dark Lord's inner circle will be in that corridor." his voice grave showing the urgency in the conversation.

"Does he really have to?" asked Damon through gritted teeth.

"Yes," said Severus grimly, "As much as I hate the bastard he's an Auror and powerful."

"And Molly?" asked Shacklebolt sceptically.

"Some parents would give their life for their children, others just separate them," sneered Damon bitterly.

"Would you really want to get on the wrong side of her?" asked Severus dryly.

"She's got some major power, she's a Prewitt if you are forgetting," snarled Moody.

"Ah," said Shacklebolt "I had forgotten." the Prewitt brothers had taken out quite a few Death Eaters before falling prey to them.

"Good," grunted Moody.

"Why am I down there instead of up here with you all?" asked Sirius gesturing to the blueprints a confused frown on his face.

"Because some of us have to be down there, someone that can command the others," said Damon.

"Alright," said Sirius.

"How good at magic are the werewolf's?" asked Damon.

"It's just passed the full moon, we aren't as strong as we should be, but we have a better sense of smell and are a little stronger physically." admitted Remus.

"Alright, you will be on the second floor, if nothing happens within ten minutes, or you hear people above or below help." said Damon his voice strong and demanding.

"Okay," said Remus nodding in understanding.

"Moody get everyone into their groups, I'm going to the, er, toilet," said Damon. He couldn't very well tell them he was going to meet the others in the Chamber. Close the sink up and get going.

"How long do we have?" asked Moody, deciding to let the boy lead.

"Five minutes then we leave," said Damon, already making his way out of the Great Hall, Severus as usual following right next to him.

"Don't worry so much," said Severus smoothly.

"I'm not, I just want to get this over with," said Damon as they stalked through the halls.

"I hope we have enough people," said Severus hiding his worry.

"We will have," said Damon hopefully.

"The Lestrange's are bloodthirsty and nasty, I think maybe we should get a few more to join us," said Severus, the inner circle was all the same. They were magically very powerful, they were evil, and would kill without a thought. So yes, too many was better than not enough.

"Sure, go ahead and ask for a few others then," said Damon going with Severus' instincts. If Severus was worried then there was probably a good reason for it, plus he didn't trust Potter or Lily very much. Potter was powerful, but he was lazy always had been.

"Alright," agreed Severus feeling less tense already.

"Hey guy's did it go smoothly?" asked Damon walking in.

"Fine, we destroyed them all, and stayed to make sure nothing happened, how did your task go?" asked Damien.

"See for yourself," said Damon hissing for the sink to close itself, they made their way back to the Great Hall. They entered to find Moody had indeed split everyone into different groups.

"Woah, there's more here than it thought there would be," said Damien looking impressed.

"Yeah I must admit there is," nodded Damon. "Sev tell Moody your idea."

"What idea?" asked Moody his leg clinking as he walked.

"I want a few extra Wizards or Witches in the main group near the prophecy, the inner Circle are vicious we need more people." said Severus.

"Who?" grunted Moody his eye shooting around the room alarmingly.

"I want to come," said Neville grimly. "Lestrange is mine."

"Oh I don't think so laddie," replied Moody.

"He goes, its up to him, he's old enough to make his own decisions the revenge is rightfully his." said Damon coldly, glaring at his parents wishing he could have his.

"Ours," said Frank and Alice glaring at Severus, Damon and Moody as if they suspected they were going to tell them no.

"Are you feeling up to it?" asked Damon cautiously, the potion was great but it wasn't a miracle worker.

"We've been declared fit and healthy," said Frank scowling darkly.

"They are brilliant Aurors," said Moody chipping in.

"The best there was," said Severus which was why Voldemort had wanted them dead.

"Is," said Neville looking angry he didn't like people talking about his parents in past tense. He had put up with it for years, he wasn't about to let it pass by now. He calmed marginally when Professor Snape nodded curtly at him.

"Let's get this show on the road," said Damon loud enough for the entire room to hear. "Do you all know what you are doing?"

There was a cacophony of noise in the Great Hall mostly everyone agreeing with Damon.

"Then lets go, try not to be seen for all we know Voldemort might already have someone scoping the place out!" yelled Damon.

"Let's go," said Severus grimly.

"Be careful," said Tyler grabbing Damien her face full of worry for this up coming battle.

* * *

"Everyone's in place," said Moody making his way into the room of prophecies where Damon, Severus, Damien and Tyler stood. The rest were all hiding outside, behind statues or with spells keeping them hidden. No point in having the element of surprise if someone could see you coming after all. Moody's leg wasn't even making a sound, he had obviously applied a silencing or cushioning spell on it.

"With five minutes to spare," said Damon staring at his wristwatch.

"Good luck laddie," said Moody grimly. One way or another, this was going to end today, who comes out the victor, would remain to be seen.

"Thanks Moody," said Damon.

To say everyone was tense waiting would be putting it mildly; there was a few like Fred and George who were almost bouncing up and down in anticipation. Damon though felt at peace, calm, he was going to get rid of one of the bastards that had screwed up his and his brother's life. If this arsehole hadn't existed, then his parents might not have gotten rid of him. Damien didn't feel the same disgust at their parents as he did; then again he had been the one they kept. Damon had been sent to the Dursley's, and he wasn't even there a day before being abused. He had left with a broken arm, which his magic, thankfully fixed.

"It's started," stated Moody staring at the floor a frown on his features.

"Voldemort?" asked Damon. "Inner circle?" asked Severus simultaneously.

"Negative on both accounts," said Moody staring down his eye not moving.

"Damn it, are they holding up?" asked Severus despite the fact he hated them all. He did not want to see them dead at all. Well unless they were talking about James Potter, hell, Black had even redeemed himself for finally having some balls.

"They are, it's just weasels that are down there," said Moody his lip curled in disgust. "That's Tonks back; I'm assuming that the students are taken care off."

"We can expect company very soon," said Severus his eyes narrowed his grip tightening on his wand.

Just as he said that mass popping surrounded the immediate area.

The fighting began.

"YOU!" shrieked Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Me," snarled Neville Longbottom, "Today you die!"

Bellatrix began cackling insanely.

"Crucio!" snarled Bellatrix.

Neville ducked her spell, flinging a spell of his own.

"Itty bitty Longbottom, do you seriously think you can defeat me with that weak spell?" laughed Bellatrix.

"I'm just getting started," snapped Neville. "Stupefy,"

Bellatrix dodged before she hissed and got to the real business, when she sensed her Master's presence "Avada Kedavra!"

"You won't hurt my son you bitch," snarled Frank Longbottom, he pointed his wand straight at her and said the spell that would end her life with great proficiency. "Avada Kedavra."

Bellatrix was one of the first Death Eaters down.

* * *

"Well Well, who do we have here?" hissed Voldemort upon apparating. Instead of the chaos he expected, there was finishing going on everywhere.

"Someone who's going to see you dead tonight," said Damon calmly.

"Cocky from a school boy," sneered Voldemort. His red eyes flared angrily when he saw Severus fighting Lucius. So his spy had betrayed him after all, he had thought him dead by Dumbledore's hand.

"School boy? Do you have no idea of who I truly am?" asked Damon laughing in irony.

"Who would you be? No one of significant I am sure," sneered Voldemort.

"Names Damon Evans, I once was known as Harry Potter," grinned Damon.

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort.

"Can't you Death Eaters ever throw something else?" asked Damon "Morsus"

"Imperio!" snarled Voldemort.

"I'm not that easy to control Voldemort, Dolor!" snapped Damon.

"Dark arts from a Potter? Who thought the world would see that day?" sneered Voldemort, wincing, his arm was sore where the bloody brat had managed to hit him. "Incidere!"

"Fuck," hissed Damon as hundreds of small cuts sliced his chest open. "Inflatus!" Damon's blasting spell missed its mark, so he shouted another one, "flatus!" the darker version of it.

That mark hit its target and Voldemort was lifted of his feet, slamming into a marble statue. Blood immediately began pouring down the side of his face, regardless of that he got back up again sending the Cruciatus curse at him.

Damon fell, wreathing in agony, but never made a sound, as Voldemort held the curse on. All anyone would think later, was thank god for Longbottom's clumsiness, as he had tripped up over his own feet and went flying into Voldemort. Longbottom squeaked and backed away quicker than humanly possible.

"Avada…" snarled Voldemort furious at the interruption.

"Hey, Voldemort, pick on someone your own size," said Damon getting back up his legs a little weak.

Voldemort stopped the spell staring at Damon as if he was the most stupid wizard he had come across. Nobody wanted to draw his attention and wrath, yet here stood a boy taunting him. Purposely redirecting his wrath and he should have been furious; instead he was too stunned as the battle continued on around him.

"Suffoco!" snarled Voldemort.

Ducking Damon shouted "Surculus telum!" arrows shot out of his wand and two managed to hit Voldemort in his good arm.

"Surculus telum," hissed Voldemort right back.

Damon hissed out in agony as three of the arrows embedded in his arm.

"Avis!" he choked out, "Avada Kedavra," after a few seconds, but Voldemort levitated the broken statue stopping his spell hitting its mark.

"Accio arrow's" hissed Damon moaning in agony as the arrows shot out of him. "Vigoratus" the arm healed but the pain remained, so he said a final spell that would have to do until he could get it seen to "Torpeo," he ducked the killing curse and it hit one of the Death Eaters in the back thankfully. There was too much fighting going on, people were going to be hurt accidentally.

"Incarcerous!" shouted Damon "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort hissed like a deranged snake as he was bound, he couldn't believe it. "I'll be back," hissed Voldemort as the killing curse neared him, unable to move.

"You're Horcrux's are gone," said Damon simply, watching the killing curse strike Voldemort. The look of shocked, surprised fury would have been funny, if the situation hadn't been so severe.

The battle slowed down, as if time had stopped, the Order stunned that Voldemort was dead. Death Eaters' unable to believe their lord and master was gone. Suddenly it sped up again; as each Death Eater fought for there own survival. Just as they were ready to cast lethal curses, the death eaters began screaming in agony. Clawing at their arms as if it was being cut off.

"What the hell's happening?" asked Sirius staring down at his opponent; they had somehow all made their way into the corridor outside the prophecy room. Bodies littered the ground, left right and centre.

Damon wanted to answer, but he was too exhausted, the cuts on his chest had been steadily bleeding and he was beginning to feel the affects. Feeling woozy he fell to his knees, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"DAMON!" yelled three voices simultaneously, Damon knew all of them but right then he fell unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Damien crouching down beside Severus who had Damon in his arms already.

"I don't know," said Severus breathing heavily, sweat on his brow from all the fighting.

"Shite is there a bloody healer here?" snarled Tyler furiously. How she was heard above the still screaming Death Eaters they'd never know.

"Fucking stun them!" snarled Damien, not in the mood to listen to their screaming when his brother's life was in danger. "I can't hear him through the bond Sev, it's bad." his eyes full of fear.

"Screw this, I'm taking him to Poppy," snarled Severus.

"Hold on, I'll apparate you out of here to the gates of Hogwarts," said Moody grabbing both of them and leaving.

"Go, I'll only hold you up," grunted Moody as he tried to steady himself. He had used a lot of magic in the battle, and this had just took more of his reserves were used too.

Severus spelled Damon feather light, not wanting to be held up because of his lover's weight. He ran fast and furiously towards the hospital wing, hoping and praying that Poppy was indeed there. A large Patronus went past him, but he didn't stop.

"Severus what on earth is going on?" asked Minerva.

"Voldemort's been defeated," said Severus as he ran past her giving no other explanation.

Minerva's eyes widened as she ran to catch up with him, she had just come from the hospital wing. Students from different houses had started screaming in agony for no reason. Only once she had gotten them there, did Poppy realize why. Their marks for some reason were burning bright red.

"Poppy I need help!" shouted Severus putting Damon on the bed as he practically collapsed himself.

"As you can see I'm a little busy!" said Poppy looking extremely frazzled.

"Listen to me right now Poppy, leave those Death Eaters and tend to Damon now! He just defeated Voldemort for us and it's the least he deserves!" snarled Severus furiously.

Shocked at the way she was being spoken to, the news she had been given to swallow. She took Severus' advice and made her way to Damon's side and began casting diagnosis spells.

"Infected cuts on his chest get me the potion," snapped Poppy gathering her supplies together the warm water with disinfectant in it. Spelling away his clothes, she began clearing away the blood clotting it at the same time. She couldn't heal them, not until they were cleansed of the infection.

Severus poured the potion onto the wounds on his chest, his hands shaking. He didn't even twitch when Tyler, Damien, Lily, James, Jasmine, Kevin, Sirius, Remus, Moody and Tonks entered the hospital wing. All were cut up and sore but they didn't seem to care as they stood and watched silently.

"Did something get in his arm? There's an infection there?" asked Poppy urgently.

"Arrow spell," said Severus curtly.

"Where? I need to re open the wounds," said Poppy curtly.

"Lower arm," said Severus, not even twitching when Poppy re opened the wounds, he poured the potion on watching it sizzling. Before Poppy promptly sealed the wound closed again. She then began pouring potions only Severus recognized down his throat.

"Right, he just needs plenty of rest," said Poppy, "whose next?" as she began blustering around the hospital wing.

* * *

Damon groaned, opening his bleary eyes wondering where he was. He recognized the smell of the hospital wing and flushed darkly, at the fact he had passed out. He tried to sit up only to scream in sudden pain. Jesus he hurt like hell, he didn't understand how then he remembered everything.

"Stay down, you'll be fine," said Severus soothingly, "Drink."

Damon breathed a huge sigh of relief as the pain disappeared from his chest. "What happened? Is Damien and Tyler alright?" he asked urgently.

"They're fine, just sleeping two beds down," said Severus.

"Oh thank god," said Damon "What happened? The last thing I remember was unholy screaming."

"The Death Eaters, they are…um kind of…insane, their marks are bright red now." said Severus unsure of how to explain it.

"So what happens to them?" asked Damon.

"The Ministry is trying to figure out the best way to handle them," said Severus.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"It's the afternoon after," said Severus.

"Damon?" said Jasmine quietly coming up to him.

"What?" asked Damon his voice neutral which wasn't really like him, it showed just how much pain he was still in.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said softly "I'm sorry about what our parents did."

"They might be your parents but they stopped being mine the second they listened to Dumbledore about splitting and Obliviating us," said Damon softly. He just wanted them to understand, he could see Kevin standing behind a little.

"I know, I understand…we've been wondering if they would have did the same to us…we know that answer and don't like it…me and Kev would love to get to you know," said Jasmine quietly.

"I'm not staying here, I'm going back home," explained Damon quietly.

Kevin and Jasmine looked devastated, for the first time Kevin spoke "Can we come?"

Damon's eyes widened, pain or not he did not expect that answer "You'd leave your parents?"

"Please, we just want to get to know you," begged Jasmine.

"I doubt James or Lily will let you go," said Severus seriously, when he saw how uncomfortable Damon was getting with the questions.

"I don't care," scowled Kevin.

Severus wanted to strangle someone, anyone really would do.

"Look, I'll write to you, we can get to know one another that way. You were given the childhood we should have had. I do not want a daily reminder staring me in the face." said Damon calmly "Maybe one day when we are all older, things might seem different. Maybe then we could meet up, for Christmases and birthdays maybe?"

Kevin and Jasmine stared at the floor; sad sighs left their lips "Okay, I can live with that."

"As long as you keep your promise," said Kevin.

"I will," said Damon calmly.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" asked Damien quietly. Poppy had finally given them the all clear. Sirius and Remus had begged them to stay, wanting to get to know the twins. They had just received the same as Kevin and Jasmine. Offers to see them on special occasions, but not wanting to see them all the time. Just like Jasmine and Kevin, Remus and Sirius had been glad that Damon had offered something than not at all.

"Yeah, Sev packed everything," explained Damon finishing off his breakfast. He had been stuck in the hospital week for three days, and he was glad to be done with it.

"Okay, I'll go get him meet me outside," said Damien. Taking Tyler's hand they walked out of the room to find Severus.

"Poppy?" said Damon knocking on the office.

"Everything okay?" she asked smiling at him glad to see him back on his feet.

"I just want to thank you," said Damon drawing the surprised woman into a hug.

"Oh there's no need, I'd have done it for anyone," she said patting him on the back.

"Still, I think your profession is one that demands a great deal of respect that you don't get. I just want you to know I'm not one of them, so thank you and I shall miss your fussing." teased Damon.

"You're welcome, just take care of yourself alright?" said Poppy.

"Oh no problem with that, I think Sev is worse than you," laughed Damon drawing away.

Poppy smirked in amusement.

"Goodbye," said Damon.

"Take care," she said before Damon walked out of her hospital wing.

Damon walked down the stairs of Hogwarts, looking around; this would be the last time he'd be here. He was finally going home, where he belonged, with his brother, sister and lover. He was finally free, nobody was trying to drag him back, or keep him there. His potions had helped people here; Neville had certainly thanked him a lot. Not only that he had helped one self conscious boy gain confidence and his parents back. The only people who were in St. Mungo's insane ward would be the Death Eaters. The irony wasn't lost on anyone, unless of course they were stupid. The Death Eaters had been the reason they were there, now the Death Eaters were where they had placed innocent Wizards and Witches. Who's only crime by the way, had been to be born of mixed blood or with normal parents.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sev?" asked Damon.

"Yes," said Severus immediately not even hesitating. "Are you going to be alright to apparate us?"

"Of course," said Damon. He was apparating with Severus, and Damien was apparating Tyler. Their things were already shrunk in their pockets, they were finally leaving.

"Uh-oh let's go quickly!" said Tyler sounding agitated.

Damon and Severus' lips curled in disgust James and Lily were running down the steps shouting for them. Grabbing hold of Severus he apparated out of there, Damien and Tyler apparating right behind them. They landed in their house; they were free and home at long last.

All the four could think was 'It's been a long time coming' and to think it all started with an insane old man trying to separate twins.

He should have realized it wouldn't be so easy.

THE END

* * *

What did you think? love the ending? will there be a sequel? R&R or a one shot at xmas a few years later? with everyone?


End file.
